Rising Affections
by cheshirejin
Summary: Light reflected off thin clouds of dust that slowly filtered in through the slightly cracked windows. Ayame thought it looked like little sparkles and magic. Hatori saw dust and light particles. ...FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Rising Affections

WARNING: this story may contain; citrus, lemon, lime, yaoi, yuri, adult themes, sexually explicit materials, monosodium glutamate, and is processed on a conveyer that also processes nuts.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. (No really, if I did why would I be publishing it for free on a fansite?)

AN: Yep it's a m/m with some potential Lemony goodness. So if that bothers you by all means don't read any further.

Chapter 1 is it love?

They rode home in near silence, neither one wanting to mention the third party that was absent from the car, if not their thoughts. It seemed strange without him there, even though he was just serving his time in detention for a stupid practical joke he played in one of his classes. Detention wasn't a new thing to the boys, but this was the first time they hadn't all three been in on whatever it was that had earned the punishment. Ayame had asked his cousin if he should claim to have been a part of it and get detention with him. Shigure had just snorted and told him not to bother, it wasn't like Ayame would actually get his hands dirty helping him clean the classroom after school.

The car turned onto a less well paved older roadway. Light reflected off thin clouds of dust that slowly filtered in through the slightly cracked windows. Ayame thought it looked like little sparkles and magic. Hatori saw dust and light particles in a gaseous suspension. Despite being the best of friends they were nothing alike. Even their appearance was opposite, Hatori tall dark and solemn and Ayame only slightly shorter, but pale and impulsive.

It was unusual for the smaller boy to be so quiet, his long silvery hair a match for his mercurial personality. It wasn't that he didn't speak at all, he had asked Hatori about his test scores and told him about the art project he was going to do next week. He just wasn't as exuberant about keeping the conversation flowing as usual today. Hatori wondered if he missed Shigure's company that badly, and why the notion irritated him.

Ayame was deep in thought, '_Why am I so nervous, It's not like we don't spend every day together. What in the seven hells is the matter with me? I am sooooo messed up_.' he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window as he let his mind try to sort through things.

Earlier in the school year, one of their classmates had made a pass at him. Usually he'd just give him the brush off. Being the most feminine looking guy imaginable and going to an all-boy's school, he got a lot of that sort of attention. Looking and acting like he did most of the school had him pegged as a flaming fag. He didn't blame them. He wondered himself at times. Some of his more entertaining fantasies included doing things with another boy and, more than once, he found himself looking at Shigure's girlie mags and paying more attention to what outfits the girls were wearing than the girls themselves. This day was a little different than most. It had been a bad day, the cold weather kept him inside, and lethargic. His assigned reading for literature class was the driest thing ever written so of course, much to his embarrassment, he had fallen asleep on his desk. Shigure and Hatori were working on a science project over lunch hour and they were so wrapped up in it they had been ignoring him, so he was feeling alone and left out. When the upperclassman had approached him he started to turn his advances down out of habit, but then a thought flashed through his brain. '_Why not? Maybe… maybe it will be ok.' _

So he played along with the other boy this once, flirting and teasing some. Ayame allowed himself to be lead to a secluded corner of the gymnasium. The first few kisses were awkward, but the older boy seemed to know what he was doing and soon they were making out in earnest. '_This isn't right…I don't really want to be doing …this… not with him_.' "I can't do this" he said simply to the boy backing away.

"What? You little tease." The other boy had said, he looked pissed, but he made no move to stop him. Ayame gave the boy what must have been a truly miserable look because he cooled down immediately, even starting to seem a bit concerned. Ayame just shrugged and walked away it was one of the few times in his life when he couldn't think of anything brilliant to say. He hadn't heard any more about it, and for that he was grateful. (In fact he went out on a limb to keep the boy and some of his friends from being expelled later that year to return the favor.)

He wandered around thinking for the rest of the lunch hour. Within about fifteen minutes the realization dawned on him and he knew he was in big trouble, because the problem really hadn't been that the guy was the wrong gender. It was that he wasn't the right person. When things started to heat up the thing that filled his mind, heart and soul was how much better this would be if it were Hatori's arms around him.

It had taken him weeks to come to terms he could live with. In his mind he wasn't gay, not really, but just a bit off or something, because he was absolutely in love with Hatori. He couldn't help it, couldn't change it and, scary as it seemed, didn't want to anyway. All he could do was try not to think about it too much, which he usually did pretty well at by nattering on about whatever subject entered his head. Today he was quiet, he was afraid of the particular thoughts he was chasing around getting out. He was pretty sure Hatori would run screaming for the hills if he told him how he felt.

The car pulled into the Sohma estate and the young passengers stepped out onto the main drive without sparing a word of thanks to their chauffeur. It wasn't expected, these were two of the junishi. Cursed with the spirits of the Chinese zodiac, Ayame the snake and Hatori the dragon they were special, apart from all others.

"Let's see if those people made us anything good to snack on" the shorter boy said tilting his head to the side slightly causing his long silvery hair to cascade around his shoulder as he waited for his friend to nod in acceptance of the invitation. It was a given that they would go to his house, the boys did almost every day. They entered the house; no one greeted them at the door. '_Damn, forgot, market day_' Ayame went into the kitchen and found a bag of dark karinto crackers and some sodas to wash it down with, not great but it would do until the servants got back from the market. There was a note on the refrigerator door, Ayame's parents were going to be out late, big surprise, they usually were. It was nothing new. They had important positions in the family business and responsibilities that kept them away much of the time. It suited Ayame just fine.

They grabbed the snacks and headed to the bedroom where the radio was, it had lousy reception but it was music to listen to while they did their homework. They settled in Ayame on his bed and Hatori at the small desk Shigure's spot on the window seat was unnerving in its vacancy. It was quiet except for the fizzy music from the local station coming in over the radio. As if the boys couldn't think of anything to say to each other without him there to start the conversation.

Hatori immediately started doing his homework and didn't seem uneasy with the lack of conversation, but before long Ayame couldn't stand the quiet any longer. He stood and walked over to his dark haired cousin draping an arm over his shoulders and peering at his schoolwork. "Too bad 'Gure got caught, it's boring without him here" he whined. The other boy tensing, pulled away to look up at him, "So you find me boring?" he asked mildly raising an eyebrow. Ayame could feel the pain behind the simple question. All of the junishi knew about loneliness most had been abandoned by their parents to some degree or another. To have said something so careless, so much like a rejection to Hatori of all people, he didn't know what to say, "I didn't mean it like that" he sighed, putting his arm back around his friend. "I just meant it's quiet today without him here. I love your company 'Tori you know that." He gave the tensed shoulders a quick squeeze. Hatori leaned back again as Ayame rubbed his shoulders. "You are tense" he murmured. "I know, I will ease your tension with a wonderful massage my dear friend, to make up for my careless words." He stated cheerfully. '_It won't hurt anything if I don't let myself enjoy it too much_'.

Ayame began kneading and massaging Hatori's shoulders while telling him all about how massage is actually good for increased circulation and flexibility in muscles and how it makes the bodies energies flow smoothly if done right. "And you are supposed to rub toward the heart at all times to keep everything in balance…" he went on and on about it for quite a while. Eventually he fell silent, realizing Hatori wasn't listening to him anyway.

Hatori could feel the muscles in his shoulders start to loosen as his cousin worked them. He leaned forward putting his arms on his lap allowing more of his back to be reached over the chair. Slowly Ayame worked his way down to the middle of his back then back up to the shoulders. It was a warm lazy afternoon and Hatori just relaxed and let his mind drift.

Ayame was entranced; feeling the strong muscles on Hatori's light frame, breathing in his scent. He only half realized what he was doing when he leaned his chin on his friend's shoulder closing his eyes and went from rubbing his back to running his fingers up and down the back of his neck with a light feathery touch. Hatori leaned into it accepting the light caresses without a word. Ayame felt him move and opened his eyes. His heart almost stopped beating; there was Hatori his jade green eyes half lidded as he looked over at him arching his neck for more attention. He looked so tranquil, so sweet Ayame couldn't stop himself he leaned forward around the back of the chair and kissed the boy gently on the lips. His lips were warm, and soft, just like he'd always known they would be. He kissed him slowly; this was what he'd dreamed of for such a long time. Hatori tensed, reaching up to push him away but didn't have to, since Ayame had already backed off.

His eyes flew wide open. '_That did not just happen_'. Sure Ayame rubbing his shoulders felt good, and the light touches on his neck were pleasant, even kind of relaxing. But that didn't mean he wanted anything like that to happen. Did he? Right before it happened he had been looking at the silver haired boy, thinking how nice he was being and how peaceful he looked with his eyes closed like that but then he had opened his eyes, and in the amber depths there was something he had never seen there before, a warm, mesmerizing light that was just for him. Then Ayame had kissed him, and even worse, it felt really, really good. He had kissed so sweetly, so tenderly, it had sent shivers down his spine. His brain put the brakes on, and come to a screeching halt; _'I can't even think this'_ he shook his head a little. '_This is my cousin, my male cousin. It's perverted. What was he thinking_?' He stood up to face Ayame.

Emotions flashed across the other boy's face hope, pleading, fear. He was breathlessly waiting for Hatori to make the next move. Chewing his bottom lip, tears beginning to gather on long silvery lashes, waiting for the rejection he was sure was about to come.

This was his best friend, '_He looks so vulnerable right now_' one of a very few people that mattered to him. A confidant that knew his secrets and his soul as well as he did himself. '_Why do you have to look at me like that_?' There was no way he was going to hurt someone who could look at him with such love in their eyes. '_Damn it Aya_' He stepped forward '_how could I reject you_?' and took Ayame's face gently in his hands returning the kiss with one of his own. The other boy seemed to melt into him with a sigh, his slender arms winding around him kissing him back.

AN: Happy Valentines Day everyone, enough reviews and I will continue with the lemony stuffs.


	2. or is it lust?

Disclaimer: still don't own it.

WARNING: this story may contain; citrus, lemon, lime, yaoi, yuri, adult themes, sexually explicit materials, monosodium glutamate, and is processed on a conveyer that also processes nuts. Read at your own risk.

chapter 2 Or is it lust?

The kiss only lasted a few seconds and He found himself looking at his cousin. His incredibly charming, insane, intensely emotional cousin. Hatori wiped away a tear that had made its way onto Ayame's cheek with his thumb "we really shouldn't be doing this" he whispered softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy as he said it. His mind told him this was a bad idea. But It felt so good just to be held. To feel loved. He didn't want to let go. He felt as if he was slowly sinking into a warm cozy place, and he couldn't see any reason to tear himself away at the moment.

'_He kissed me, he kissed me back I don't believe it. Is he playing with me? Does he feel the same as I do? Does it even matter right now? Nope, not a bit_.'

Ayame covered Hatori's mouth with his own gently pulling at his lower lip nibbling and softly suckling on it. Then he placed small kisses along his jaw line from his chin back to his ear then up to his lips again.

Hatori tried to capture Ayame's lower lip in a similar fashion, but when he parted his mouth to do so the snake's tongue darted in. It was like a bolt of electricity went through him. Until now he could tell himself he was playing along, trying to find a way to spare Ayame's feelings. But when their tongues met something primal inside of him awakened a hunger that permeated his being flooding his veins with boiling ice. Suddenly he wasn't just comforting a friend, he needed this. He groaned crushing his lips onto Ayame's penetrating the other boy's mouth with his own tongue. Ayame kissed back fiercely, proving a natural ability with his tongue that would have made his zodiac animal proud. After several minutes of intense kissing the need for extra oxygen took precedence and they broke apart panting deeply.

Hatori's heart was trying to beat its way out of his ribcage. He ran his fingers through Ayame's long hair, it was soft and fine. He had always admired it but never taken the opportunity to examine it like this. "_I never noticed how truly beautiful he is before._" He thought to himself. The way he looked right now he was absolutely stunning. His hair slightly messed up from Hatori's own hands, a faint flush to his ivory skin, his lips pinked and puffy from kissing, and everything he was feeling and wanted to feel next swirling in the depths of those beautiful amber eyes. Ayame put his hands on Hatori's chest and gently pushed him a step backward, then another. Hatori didn't stand a chance. He was lost in those sexy, hypnotic eyes as Ayame gently guided him until he was sitting on the bed then climbed up into his lap, straddling his legs.

The snake pressed himself against Hatori thrilling at the pleasured moan from the other boy. It was a delicious swirl of sensations being held and kissed by the one he loved. He wanted this more than he had wanted anything else in his life. He began trailing kisses down Hatori's neck unbuttoning his shirt for access to his chest. He ran his fingers through his coarse, dark hair, trailing his fingers down his neck and shoulders and onto the smooth skin of his chest. Ayame placed his mouth over one of Hatori's nipples and tongued at it scraping lightly with his teeth. He was rewarded with a grunt as Hatori's hands moved down onto his hips pulling them closer against each other for added friction.

This pushed Ayame's face up to neck level again and he took full advantage of it, attacking the soft, dusky skin of the dragon's throat with teeth and tongue. He slowly worked his way back up to his lips kissing him deeply. He slid Hatori's shirt the rest of the way off of him and helped him in removing his own. He leaned back to look upon a dream come true. His Hatori shirtless, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath between kisses. His eyes glazed over with lust and his body responding to Ayame's every touch. He moved in slowly, planting many kisses and nips across his body. Enjoying the response he was getting from his dragon. Then their chests were touching, bare skin to skin intimacy. This was heaven. They stayed that way just holding each other for a long moment. Ayame reveled in it all, his taste his scent the feel of his warm breath on his neck, their beating hearts, the pleasure as he ground against the other boy.

"It would be much better without the pants." He whispered. Then the rest of their clothing was shed in a somewhat clumsy scramble as they each tried to undress the other like it was a race. It ended up with Ayame once again astride Hatori who was now reclined fully on the bed.

Hatori couldn't help but admire the other boy's lithe body. It made a sort of sense on one level that the snake would have such well defined abs, and anyone with Aya's confidence would probably be hung like that too.

Ayame gasped as their bodies touched for the first time, this was something he had scarcely let himself dream of. He held Hatori close the feel of their hard members rubbing against each other, sending waves of searing pleasure through him. He brought his knees up even with Hatori's hips and increased the friction as he rubbed himself against his love.

Hatori groaned, this was so fucking good to actually share this kind of pleasure with another person. It was extremely special somehow. He looked at Ayame, and was once again amazed by the stunning beauty of him, his silver hair streaming over his shoulders as he shuddered and panted eyes half lidded, on the verge of orgasm. Then it happened with a breathy moan he climaxed, his warm seed welling up between them, falling on Hatori's own cock making it hot and slick as they rubbed together. That was all it took, Hatori grabbed Aya's hips digging in with his fingers pulling them even tighter together as he pumped against him wildly. He wished this feeling could last, but it was too damn good. With a deep moan of his own he peaked mingling his essence with his lover's.

He moved his arms up around Aya's shoulders pulling him close as he caught his breath and waited for the hormone fog to clear from his brain. Ayame slowly collapsed onto him eventually rolling over to lie beside him, an arm thrown over his chest. As the seconds stretched on he looked over at Ayame, not quite sure what to say or do.

The silvery haired boy kissed him on the cheek then slowly stretched and smiled. "That was magnificent 'Tori, but we had probably better get cleaned up and dressed before anyone gets home." He said softly. He got up and started to gather his clothes.

A faint noise made them both freeze in place, eyes whipping toward the hall. Shigure stepped out of the shadows behind the door saying "Relax it's just me. I didn't want to interrupt anything, but let me tell you, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

-------------

AN: thanks to the wonderful peeps that have sent me reviews:

Adi88- I found a beta so hopefully the punctuation will improve some. As for oocness, circumstances and the fact that he's a lot younger in this are my excuses 

Thanks to the rest for the kind words. Aabalany, jameyjane, Akito no K-chan, Black Angel of Distruction, andmy first reviewer Quick Apples; you guys rock.

And special thanks to Shalene for being the beta for this story.


	3. or is it something else?

Rising Affections

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 3 Or is it something else?

Shigure stepped out of the shadows behind the door saying "Relax it's just me. I didn't want to interrupt anything, but let me tell you, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Hatori leapt from the bed, grabbing the comforter off of it to wrap around his waist. Ayame just stood frozen covering himself with the wadded shirt he had in his hand. Both began to blush furiously too stunned to speak.

Shigure casually strolled into the room and grabbed the bag of crackers off the desk. Taking one out he pointed it at Ayame and said "Aaya is right, you need to get cleaned up right away. Also could you get me a towel or something? I really should wipe up my mess in the hall while you two get dressed." Then he flipped the cracker into the air catching it in his mouth and chewing it up as he watched both his friends discomfort with great amusement.

A few minutes later Hatori was back in his school uniform while Ayame had donned a navy and silver caftan and matching argyle socks…

"What are you wearing?" asked shigure distracted by the odd clothes for a second.

"The caftan is from Cairo and the socks from New York. Its my tribute to cultural diversity, besides they are quite comfortable." Ayame preened as he described the outfit.

"So Ayame have you told Hari…" Shigure started to say something but was quickly cut off.

"That I'm gay, a butt pirate, a rump ranger, a cock yodeling faggot? Really, I think he figured that out when I started humping on him earlier 'Gure." He rolled his eyes and continued speaking animatedly while pacing the room. "It is entirely my fault things went on between us as they did and I do accept full responsibility of course. I just couldn't bear it if my uncontrolled desires drove a wedge between the three of us. I really hadn't planned on any of this happening, believe me. I just fervently hope that by allowing my passions get the best of me today I haven't irreparably damaged our friendship. 'Tori? It hasn't has it?" he stopped and turned to Hatori, his eyes pleading for an answer. "Please tell me this won't change things between us too much. Nothing like that will ever happen again if that's what you want, or conversely, we can fool around every chance we get if you prefer. 'Tori just say something; you don't hate me for what happened today, do you?"

"…" Hatori was speechless. He looked from Aya to Shigure in a near panic.

Shigure held up his hand for attention then pointed to his ear signaling that he heard something saying "We'd better continue this conversation somewhere else. The house staff just pulled in the front gates."

Hatori tried not to sigh with relief as he said "I think I need to go home now anyway; I have a lot of things to think about, obviously." He gave Ayame a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as he walked by him "we'll talk later" he added just before he turned and went out the door.

"I'll meet you in the woods in twenty minutes" Shigure told Ayame.

"Yes, twenty minutes, I'll be there." Ayame answered dully.

23 minutes later:

The late afternoon breeze trickled through the forest faintly stirring Ayame's long white hair, his satin slippers scuffing through the leaf litter as he dug at the mossy forest floor with his toe nervously. Shigure walked up behind him swatting at a mosquito that threatened to bite his own exposed neck. Ayame turned and gave a half a half smile saying "So, where should I start 'Gure?"

"I take it you and Hatori aren't a couple."

"No, I guess not."

"So, what was that I walked in on in your room? Or, better yet,

Let's start with why you didn't tell Hari how you feel about him?"

"Oh god I don't know 'Gure, it just happened. I didn't really mean for things to …"

"I don't understand it Aaya. You could have finally told him how much you love him and you played it off. Why would you do that? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable Hari is going to be around you now?"

"You always could read me like a book 'Gure, but you are wrong about one thing. Whether I told him how I feel or not it doesn't matter. Did you see how he ran the hell away as soon as he could? What good would it do to say anything after that? Wouldn't it make him even more uncomfortable? As things stand, if he asks, I can say 'it was all hormones and thanks for the comfort sex; you're a real pal; have a good day' right?"

"Aaya do you even know what you are you are talking about?"

"Ok 'Gure this is the thing: while he didn't push me away, and he did seem to enjoy himself. 'Tori didn't say anything about having any deeper feelings toward me either. He probably thinks he used me. Took advantage of my emotions, but that's not true. I know there is every chance that he doesn't return my feelings. I think he was just unbearably horny earlier. Yeah, I am sure that's all there is to it. So I helped my best friend out with his little problem. End of story. I can live with that."

"I just hope he can." Shigure at his most serious; "You know things between you and Hari will probably never be the same now. He isn't someone to take that type of interpersonal relationship lightly. I think it's just horrible how you forced yourself on him. I hope it was all worth scarring his poor innocent virginal psyche for life. Although from what I saw, it might well have been. After all we know he can't make his own decisions on stuff like who he sleeps with or how he feels about them. Besides how many times have I walked around whining because I was so hard up and you never offered to… Hey, Wait! I thought I was your best friend." pouted the dog.

"No, you're man's best friend." Ayame replied sticking his tongue out at Shigure teasingly. "Thanks for being here for me 'Gure. I don't know what I'd do without you around to cheer me up. I had best get home before my parents. They might deign to notice I am gone if I miss dinner." He gave Shigure a quick hug then turned and hurried back toward his house.

"I hope he calls you tonight too. Have a good night Aaya." Shigure muttered to Ayame's retreating back.

Later that night…

Hatori lay in bed trying to sort out the events of that day. At one point he was sure Ayame was going to profess his undying love and he was going to have to tell him he didn't feel the same way. Hatori had been trying to figure a way to say it so it didn't make him sound like he'd just used his cousin for sex, but he couldn't. That was pretty much what had happened after all wasn't it? Thoughts rolled around in his head. '_It was just the damn curse; teenage hormones; I wouldn't be able to get near a woman for who knows how long and, if I somehow did I couldn't hold her anyway, but Aya had wanted to hold me and things just got so intense and warm and very_…' That wasn't helping. But now what? Aya was right about one thing, they did know each other well and he knew that no matter what Ayame said, he was scared. Hatori was a bit frightened too. Could he act anything like normal around Aya tomorrow? He wasn't sure. What exactly were his feelings where Ayame was concerned? He needed to find something say to him. It wasn't fair to leave him panicking the way he had, but he needed some time to think. He couldn't believe he had let things go so far. He had never been attracted to a guy before, this brought up some real questions about his own sexuality that he wasn't ready to deal with yet. It would really help him think if the memory of what they had done wasn't making his pajama bottoms kind of tight.

Laying in a bed that still smelled like a mixture of him and Hatori was more than a bit distracting. Ayame honestly tried to concentrate on what to do when he saw 'Tori the next day, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the slice of heaven he had enjoyed earlier. '_He may never come near me again, and I know his friendship should have been enough but it's not enough, it will never be enough. Why couldn't he love me back? Things would be so perfect then. I have to resign myself to the fact nothing more will ever happen between us. But just for tonight I can dream that it was different, just long enough to get some sleep. Tomorrow I will deal with cold reality, tonight as far as I am concerned I made love to my 'Tori-chan and I can bask in the afterglow_.'

Shigure sat in a chair in his room pondering many questions deep into the night. '_What were those two thinking? Should I get involved in this? Or not? What can I do to distract them, to get their minds off of themselves? What can I get out of this?_' By the next morning Shigure had a plan…

AN: Sorry it took so long to update; spring break had me out of town for a while

Thanks to all of you who have sent in reviews.

Red chaos butterfly: thank you for the great compliment of telling me to update soon.

Littlefiction: good to see you again, you are my most consistent reviewer, so here is a littlefiction appreciation moment for you… anyone reading this should check out littlefiction's stories my personal favorites are; 'Why?', 'WTF', and 'The Peach'…

Adi88, Pandora de romanus, red-rose-priestess, thank you all for the nice words of encouragement, I need it 

And also a huge thanks to my beta, Shalene


	4. Shigure's plan part 1

4. Shigure's plan

This had to be the worst day of Hatori's life. How had he let Shigure talk him into this stunt anyway? First the thing with Aya, which he still hadn't had a chance to talk to him about, and now this. He was starting to seriously question his own judgment.

As he sat on a hard wooden bench in the dimly lit hallway, he rested his head in his hands. Waiting for the police to complete questioning Ayame and return for him was taking forever. He had asked the boy to stall them as long as he could. After all who better than Aya to talk incessantly without actually divulging any useful information, right? He was selfishly hoping not to be forced to deal with any questions before they were sent from the local police station to a juvenile detention facility. He could see Aya through a big plate window, eyes shining, gesturing wildly as he spoke to the arresting officer (Yasunaga or something) spewing who knows what from his mouth. The man had come out of the room three times mumbling to himself and rubbing his head before going back in to ask more questions over the past two hours.

'_Damn Shigure anyway. This was **his** plan gone wrong and now he wasn't anywhere around to face the music. I should have run the other way when the dog showed up this morning with those fake __Kawaia High__ student IDs_.' He thought to himself.

Flashback: Earlier that morning…

It was too early for the dog of the zodiac to look so cheery, but he looked positively sparkly as he climbed into the big black car that was waiting to take him and his two cousins to school.

"Good morning Hari, Aya"

"Morning 'gure"

"Morning"

"So did you two go over that assignment you were working on yesterday afternoon yet?"

"No. Not yet. But I hope to have some time to work on it soon. Maybe we could go over it at lunch?" Ayame suggested leaning over to look at Hatori.

"Yes lunch will be fine." Hatori replied blandly.

"Before you make any plans for lunch I want you to meet me by the gym at first break. There is something important I need to talk to you both about" Shigure quietly told his companions. Both Ayame and Hatori blanched a bit, strongly suspecting that their closest friend was going to blackmail them in some way. Shigure sat in the middle seat and hummed to himself happily until the car stopped to let them out at school.

The plan was too well thought out to be something he came up with in one night. This had to be something he was intending to do as soon as the right opportunity came along, and this was it. First he handed them each a student id card and a school uniform jacket for Kawaia High School. The identity cards were fairly well done forgeries, with what they recognized as photos from their student yearbook on them.

"These are your new names memorize them because we will be using them exclusively for the rest of the day" Shigure told them. Ayame was now Mitsuru Miyamoto, Hatori's new name was Kazuhiko Inoue, and Shigure would go by Ryoutarou Okiayu.

"Also put anything that you have on you that can link you to the Sohmas or this school, in your locker before you go back to class. Once the class before lunch starts; find a way to excuse yourselves and meet me back here. We are going on a little field trip.

"And if we don't?" Hatori asked mildly.

"I don't want to be the one explaining to little Akito-sama exactly what it was you two were doing at Aya's place yesterday. However, I can drop enough hints that you would certainly be asked about it."

"Why did I know it would come down to that?" Hatori muttered.

"Oh, 'Gure, I thought you were our friend!" Ayame cried dramatically, making a mental note to get even with Shigure for this blackmail later.

"Dear Aya, I only have your best interests at heart. As a friend I feel it to be my sworn duty to expose the both of you to more suitable erotic pursuits than each other. Now, I have the perfect opportunity to do just that today. Besides, you two definitely need to get out more."

Shigure didn't really buy it himself, but they had to do what he wanted for once. So, _nya nyaa ne nya nya_. He waved them off since the bell had rung ending break time and they had to go to their next class.

The "little field trip" involved a 25 minute train ride to the nearby co-ed school. After a short walk from the train station they made their way onto school grounds. It was during lunch hour, when a few extra students would be less likely to be noticed. (Damn he did have this planned out well.) Then, on to the school gymnasium. A long narrow tunnel-like storage area ran behind the building on the ground floor, directly adjacent to the locker rooms, which were on a sub level to the gym. The security device that barred the door to this storage place was a large pad lock which Shigure had managed to somehow get hold of the key for. They didn't ask. Once safely inside he explained the purpose of their trip. "Now, you have to be very quiet from here on out. The next class comes in from the athletic field in about five minutes." He said pointing to a small exhaust fan set about two foot up the wall in the storage area which, when running, gave a lovely view of the girls shower and locker room. The holy grail of all high school boys' dreams was before them. (Cue organ music.)

Hatori watched as Shigure knelt down by the exhaust fan. He was sitting much as he would while awaiting an audience with Akito, his head lowered to give him a better view. Shortly a bell rang and girls started pouring into the locker room. Hatori would have never invaded someone's privacy this way of his own initiative, but he was here now and so were they; so what more harm could it do to look. He quietly knelt down by Shigure and settled in to enjoy the show.

They came running in, each going to their locker, several in plain view from where the boys were. And the girls started undressing, taking off their little shorts and uniform tops, then traipsing into the showers. A few were squealing cutely as they splashed at each other. Each had some sort of shampoo or body wash from their locker. After a few minutes the steam from the showers started wafting at them through the exhaust fan bringing a myriad of scents with it.

Ayame quietly wandered farther down into the dark tunnel. 'I can't take it, the heat and steam and 'Tori so close by. Oh the smells and the naked girls wet and soapy in the shower. I can tell 'Tori is starting to get excited. And 'Guri, he is just touching himself lightly, teasing. I shouldn't be watching. It's so much stimulation and I feel…I need… I need to put some space between us before I try to jump 'Tori right here and now, sitting next to 'Gure or not.'

Shigure seemed to be lost in his own little world, practically panting as he leaned forward to inhale the steam through his nose. He was trying to see as much as he could of the girls as they washed themselves in the showers below. 'He is enjoying this too much.' Hatori thought derisively. 'With his sensitive nose I bet he is getting off on the smell alone, and oh no, he's not. Oh god he is. The idiot dog is petting himself.' Hatori decided he definitely wanted to look away for a few minutes and give the dog his privacy. Then he noticed Ayame wasn't watching the girls with them. He seemed to be exploring the rest of the storage area.

'That's odd. I thought he would be trying to snuggle up to me or something by now' Hatori thought. 'Maybe he is trying to avoid me. We still haven't talked about what happened between us yesterday. Could I have read him wrong? Maybe he is angry that I didn't come back and talk it over last night. Maybe he doesn't want us to be together after all. That would be a relief, I think. I certainly don't want him to be interested in me like that. Do I? So why does the thought that he isn't in love with me make me feel disappointed? Is my ego so big I can't stand the thought that he isn't head over heels in love with me? Or better yet heels over head, or just hea… ok….stop thinking like that self. Damn that hentai dog for dragging me into this place while I am trying to deal with this type of personal issue anyway. Maybe I should ask Ayame …'

He was wrenched from any further thoughts by a yelp and a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared he could see three police officers, one a woman, which explained a lot. Somehow someone had figured out they were there and called the cops. She must have somehow managed to grasp Shigure close enough while he struggled to get away to transform him into his dog form. Now he was face to face with one officer and the third had Ayame in an arm lock leading him out of the tunnel. There was nothing else to do. So Hatori put up his hands up, in plain sight, and surrendered.

END Flashback

Officer Yasunaga was a middle aged man who thought he'd seen it all in his many years on the police force, but today took the cake. The two juveniles he had brought in for trespassing were causing him no end of trouble. First there was the uncomfortable issue of determining whether the one with the long white hair should be frisked by a male or female officer. Finally he had broken down and asked about it. Earning a baleful glare from those spooky yellow eyes as he was told that he was indeed a boy and would prefer a male officer do the honors. Then there was the question of the smoke bomb a third suspect had apparently used as a distraction to make good his escape. Neither of the boys had anything like that on them; only a forged student id card each. He had tried everything so far to find the identity of these two, from separating them for questioning and offering food and soda to the more vocal kid if he talked; to running their fingerprints through the national database with no luck. He had picked the wrong boy to question first. The other one was just so quiet he didn't think he would get much out of him. This one talked too much, all of it nonsense. Even the threat of corporal punishment didn't faze this guy. The fact that the kid automatically assumed that meant he would be lashed with a whip was somewhat bizarre. He had heard enough of the story this guy was spinning and slammed his hands on the table cutting him off mid speech.

"Let's start this over again 'Mr. Miyamoto'" He said. "The names on the student identification cards you and your friend were carrying do not belong to any students currently registered at Kawaia High. I need your real name to process your paperwork. You are going to tell me your name, or you will be charged with interfering in a police investigation, evading arrest and whatever else I can find to throw at you as well as the relatively minor charge of trespassing you were brought in for in the first place. So, one more time, give me your name and home phone number and I will call your parents to come get you. Because I very much want you out of here, right now if not sooner."

"My name is still Mitsuru Miyamoto as far as you are concerned." He started, with a flick of his wrist. "Of course there are no students by those names registered at the school and no, I cannot give you my real name. What part of under cover and top secret do you not understand?" Ayame sighed as once again he told the officers his version of what they were doing peeking into the girls' locker room earlier that day. "As I told you before, it would do me no good to tell you who I work for. The agency would just disavow any knowledge of me and my partner if you asked. We were working undercover surveillance, following a suspected international drug dealer and found ties to the school. We were merely trying to ascertain whether any drug deals were taking place in the locker rooms. We checked both girls and boys showers by the way. There is only a cinderblock wall between them and the vents for both outlet into the storage area. As for the fake ids, if we were caught by the suspects we would be seen as no more than a couple of wayward students in the wrong place at the wrong time. That way we would be no threat to the ongoing investigation. That is all I am going to say on the matter."

Officer Yasunaga stood up and left the room leaning heavily on the door as he shut it behind him and rubbing his temples with his fingertips, trying to stave off a migraine. 'Creepy little fucker probably was looking in the boys shower too.' He mumbled under his breath. "Hey" he said to the first officer he could flag down in the hall. "I need to question the other kid over there now. This one is giving me nothing." Then he added quietly, "Get someone to sit up in the observation room for me ok?"

'Maybe if I leave them alone together for a few minutes something useful will slip out' he thought to himself.

The officer lead Hatori down the hall to the room. Officer Yasunaga opened the door and motioned him to take the seat across from Ayame.

"I need to go get another chair. Don't even think about trying to leave this room." He told them leaving the boys alone together for the first time since their arrest.

"Mitsuru?" Hatori was not one to take chances. Especially with the type of punishment that would probably be meted out by the elder Sohmas and Akito if word of this little adventure got back home.

"Yes koi?" Aya answered after a moment, remembering that they were still to use the assumed names. He flinched a bit at the decidedly evil look Hatori gave him; yes they were definitely not a couple in 'Tori-chan's mind. That hurt. It wasn't unexpected but it hurt anyway. "Well koi-bi-to, I can't remember your name" Aya whispered to him, dragging the nickname out, trying to annoy him as payback for the dirty look.

"It's Kazuhiko." Hatori bit out through gritted teeth; in his mind Ayame was having far too much fun with this situation.

"Ok, then…yes Kazuhiko?"

"What have you been telling the nice officer?"

"Oh, I gave them cover story 75 you know, the one about working for 'the agency'." His eyes danced mischievously as he spotted the female officer walking up the hall holding Shigure's clothes in her hands. Then he said, a bit more loudly; "But don't worry they will never figure out that we are actually extraterrestrials sent here to impregnate many nubile young females in order to continue our species. It's a good thing one of us was beamed up by the ship so at least he will certainly survive this ordeal."

Hatori groaned and put his head back in his hands. 'It's my own fault.' He thought to himself 'I gave him free reign to say whatever he wanted. Please let the police decide to make us someone else's problem soon. I don't know how much more I can take today.' Then a thought hit him that made it almost all worth it. Somewhere out there, if there was any justice in the world, Shigure was all alone and very naked. 'Serves him right' Hatori thought quietly smirking to himself.

AN: Thanks again to my reviewers:

Red Chaos Butterfly, littlefiction, Akito no K-chan, DracoDormiens7

I think I replied to some of you when you left the review. Still, heartfelt thanks for your interest in my story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Oh, and Shaelene you get a cookie for all of your help thanks Shae. 


	5. Shigure's plan part 2

I still don't own it. I May have to put my standard warning back up in a chapter or two.

6. Shigure's plan 2

"_It worked, they actually let me carry out the high school girls shower fantasy day," _Shigure thought._ "This is great, Hari is strung tighter than an E string and Aaya is about to break. They can barely keep their hands off of each other. Those two really deserve to be together. I hope it happens soon. If they were to sneak off together and leave me here to entertain myself, well I wouldn't complain. Otherwise I am sure I won't be able to talk them into staying on for the next class. Too bad too, gotta love the scenery here_"

Shigure was letting his mind wander about the things he would love to be doing with each and every girl in the locker room if he could; like having a pleasant leisurely titty-fuck between the generous, perky breasts of the red headed foreign exchange student that was currently lathering herself up in the shower, or having hot animal sex with the volleyball team's star player who was over by the benches rubbing lotion onto her long trim legs. Many fantasies flitted through his brain. There were even thoughts of his chances of being allowed to join in if his two friends did start fooling around again, like he so hoped they would. He put that at about 15 percent. Not great odds but better than the lottery, and someone usually won that right? (I'd give more detailed descriptions of his thoughts and more perverted fantasies, but then you'd need serious mental floss). Somewhere along the line his hand had made it to his crotch ghosting over the sensitive areas with enough pressure to cause pleasure but not to end his fun anytime soon. This was too good to just beat off without taking his time to enjoy it. He had planned everything so well, and it worked. He felt positively giddy. '_High school girls high school girls all for me high school girls_.' He chanted in his head. They even smelled nice.

As Shigure leaned into the fan for a better whiff of eau de girl's shower, the electric fan overpowered his usually-keen sense of hearing. This is what allowed the police woman to get the drop on him and before he knew it he was grabbed by the arms and yarded upright onto his feet. This also caused him to topple backwards into her producing a familiar concussive noise and smoke cloud that heralded his transformation into a big black dog. He let out a yelp and ran out of the tunnel before anyone could catch him.

'_Oh crap! oh crap! This was not supposed to happen'_. He watched from the bushes beside the gym as the police loaded Ayame and Hatori into their car and pulled out. '_Hatori is going to kill me and Aaya will dress my corpse like a whore for the viewing_' he thought to himself. '_What went wrong_?' He snuck closer to the remaining two officers as they questioned someone. As he listened it all fell into place. A teacher returning from lunch hour a little late had noticed the padlock was missing from the storage area. Since there was no way to tell who was in the tunnel for what reason, he called the police to investigate it. '_Shit! I forgot to put the padlock back after we got in, it would have looked like usual at a glance, but I put it in my pocket with the key. I goofed. I got them arrested… I need a hug_.' he thought heading into the girls showers. There was a little fuss at the arrival of a stray dog, but he did get hugged by several of the girls as they herded him up into the gym proper. This almost made up for everything until the animal control officer showed up. Shigure was busy doing his utmost to show his appreciation to the volleyball captain when a rope was slipped around his neck, it tightened and with some effort pulled him off of her leg. "_Damn_!" he thought, with a sigh, "_couldn't he have waited a few more moments_?"

The animal control officer basically dragged Shigure toward the door.

"If no one claims him I will adopt him!" the girl called after them as they left the gym. '_Holy… was she into it? I have got to find out, what was her name_?' He tried to pull against the rope leash, but the animal control officer just physically hauled him out to the mobile kennel. Shigure began howling loudly and pathetically as the truck pulled away.

'_Oh, this stinks_' he thought as his nose was assaulted by the incredible pungency of the animal shelter. '_What I wouldn't give to have but a hint of the delightful aroma from the showers earlier to combat this funk_.' He was pushed into a not very clean pen with a bowl of water and a torn up blanket on the concrete floor. The door was shut on his cage and the animal control officer left without a word. '_Well it sucks to be me today especially once Hatori catches up to me again. He thought grimly. I hope He has managed to get himself and Aaya away from the cops_.' A few minutes later Shigure had the only thing he needed to get out of the pound… thumbs.

Upon exiting the cage he filched a blanket from the pile of supplies he found in one of the pens that wasn't occupied. Wrapping it around his waist he made his escape out the back door. It was a very long trip home, many times he had to smile sheepishly and nod his head mumbling something like "her father came home unexpectedly" many people laughed. One nice old lady took pity on him and handed him a yukata from a laundry basket she was carrying home. It was a bit large on him, but much better than the smelly dog blanket.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

Officer Yasunaga opened the little bottle of ibuprofen and took several with the last dregs of the now cold coffee in his mug. The doctor's report said there was nothing wrong with his junior officer, except that he could not remember being given neither the suspects nor his orders to deliver them to Juvenile for holding. He really didn't want to have this case investigated too closely it was just too strange. Officer Mishito said she was sure the two boys were aliens from another planet. Her speculations sounded like something right out of a bad science fiction movie. He was more than willing to forget the whole thing at this point. They were busted for trespassing after all, it's just not a major enough crime to require manpower being spent looking for them. He looked over the file one more time, sighing heavily, before putting this one in the cold case file.

xoxoxoxoxoooxoxooo

"Well, that was fun," quipped Aayme as the two boys walked down the sparsely populated sidewalk. It was going to be a long walk back to their school to get their belongings. The police had confiscated all of their personal effects including the money for a return train ticket.

'Hardly," Hatori grunted. "Why did you have to call me koibito in the police station?" he asked flatly.

"I could have called you Sohma Hatori-san, I suppose, but that would have killed the whole assumed name thing. Then you would have had to tamper with a lot more people's memories, not just the one officer. Although as an afterthought, if you get the chance to mess with that Yasunaga's head, please do so. I didn't really like him much."

"I don't use my ability like that and you know it. If I did …"

"If you did I wouldn't remember yesterday afternoon by now, but in that case, I would have to wonder; how many times has that happened?" Ayame said. One finger went to his lips tapping them thoughtfully as he rolled his eyes dramatically, apparently considering the possibility before continuing "and that's not really your style, more like something 'Gure would pull. Maybe, if you want, we can try pretending to forget about it?" He asked grinning widely.

"Dammit Aya! Is this that amusing? Is it some sort of a game or joke to you?" Hatori cut in before he could continue.

"No, 'Tori, it's not. I am just very nervous about this. You know me. If I wasn't so anxious I would be able to just shut up and let you talk." He noticed the dark look on Hatori's face, "Shutting up now."

"Aya, you know I can't just ignore what occurred between us," Hatori began, looking ahead of him and walking slowly as he spoke. "And I won't pretend it didn't happen. It's impossible. It would be like trying to ignore the proverbial elephant in the living room. You are a large part of my life, have been for years. I gave it a lot of thought last night. I know you have certain feelings for me and…"

"Tori, Don't!" Ayame all but shouted, drawing odd looks from a few bystanders. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed Hatori's arm, spinning him around so they faced each other. Then he continued more quietly, "You can call me a coward if you must but I don't think I can take it. I will do anything you say, anything at all you want me to do, just don't tell me whatever you were going to just now, ok? You know, we have been friends since we could walk. I remember catching snails in the garden and having snail races on the flat rock by the fish pond when we were five. I stood by you, rubbing your back while you barfed your guts up after smoking your first cigar. I will be your best man when you marry some cute curvy little brunette eventually. I have always been and I always will be your friend so there isn't any need for the drama. I'll get over it, just don't give me words to mull over and beat myself up with please."

"Aya that was a really nice speech, and all…uhm… Anything I say huh?" Hatori asked.

The other boy nodded as Hatori stepped closer; leaning forward so that his mouth was even with his cousin's ear.

"All right, then shut up and keep moving…_koibito_" He said, barely whispering the last word as he turned and gave Ayame a push on the back to start him moving again.

Ayame stumbled a bit as he opened his mouth and shut it a few times but didn't say anything. Then he began the long walk back to school with a puzzled look on his face.

'_I could get used to this_,' Hatori mused. '_I never thought about my own feelings toward Aya till last night, he has always been pretty near as much a part of me as my arm is. On one hand seeing each other would be very risky, and heaven help us if anyone in the family found out about it. Then there is the matter of Shigure. I think today was all about the fool dog being jealous. The three of us have always done everything together, but …er …no; especially not after the whole blackmail thing. I really need to put an end to that somehow. Of course, on the other hand, I haven't even had a real interest in anyone until now. After yesterday, well I seem to have developed quite an interest in Aya. So_, _I am willing to explore this, whatever we have started, but I can wait a while to let him know_. At least until we aren't walking down a public street.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

AN: It's kind of short, and maybe a bit rushed, but I have had other projects to do. I got a paid commission piece for some art work completed this week, Yay! Thanks to all of my reviewers. I'd thank you individually but I am running out of time today and I want to post this so once again thanks muchly.

Also many thanks to Shae for once again finding the time to beta over my crappy punctuation skills for me. 

Oh, and the locker room set up with the storage tunnel. Honest truth was based on the school I went to Jr. High in. And yes some guys did get caught trying to peep. So that's where that came from.


	6. On the way home

Rising Affections

WARNING: this story may contain; citrus, lemon, lime, yaoi, yuri, adult themes, sexually explicit materials, monosodium glutamate, and is processed on a conveyer that also processes nuts.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 6: On the way home

As they walked down the endless concrete sidewalk many thoughts ran around in Ayame's head. Ok, not so many thoughts, one thought really but from many different angles. '_Be still my beating heart. He called me Koibito. This would be the happiest of all of my days if he meant it. He was probably just joking, some sort of revenge for me calling him the same in the police station. I'd hate to think he would do that to me. Well, he can be distant sometimes, but not cruel. He wouldn't dare call me his lover just to get my hopes up and pull the carpet out from under me later when he tells me he was just kidding. Would he? That is unless he doesn't realize just how deeply I feel for him. That would certainly be insensitive but not intentionally so. That has to be it; don't get my hopes up, he said it to tease me_. _Didn't he_?'

The quiet actually lasted about two miles after which Ayame couldn't maintain his silent confused thoughts any longer. "'Tori, my feet hurt, and it is entirely too hot out today. I know I said I would do anything you said and then you said to shut up and keep walking, '_then you called me koibito_ …' But if I don't find some shade and cool off shortly, I will probably transform. After that if I don't cool off soon enough I will get heat stroke again and that's miserable. After all there is a reason I am chauffeured back and fourth to school and this is it. I don't even have my parasol today. Can we just stop in the shade of one of these buildings for a while, hmmm?"

"Ok Aya we can rest over there between those buildings. Then we will go to the first train platform we find and try to get a ride somehow." Hatori said '_I knew the quiet wouldn't last, actually I am shocked he didn't start talking a lot sooner. It's all I can do to keep from ranting about what I am going to do to Shigure when I see him again after all of this._' He thought as he walked them over into the shade of a nearby building, which happened to be a bakery. The smell of fresh bread and pastries reminded them poignantly that they hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast.

"Why can't we just buy a ticket?" Ayame asked offhandedly.

"Well, the police took all of our personal effects including the spare change we had for that. Remember?" Hatori asked, wondering if Aya wasn't being overly dramatic about the heat stroke thing for once. Was it a real concern? He put his hand on the other boy's forehead to check for a temperature. Was warm and dry bad? Or was that cold and clammy? Wasn't disorientation one of the symptoms? He wished he could remember…

"And that is why I felt no guilt whatsoever when I liberated the funds from that young officer's wallet while you were adjusting his recollections for us." Ayame explained as he gently pulled Hatori's hand from his head and held it between his.

"You what! Do you know how much trouble we could be in for that?" Hatori snapped at him, pulling his hand away, "And why didn't you tell me you had money? We could have caught a train and been half way back by now!"

"I thought we were getting out of the immediate area so the police wouldn't find us, obviously; otherwise why would I be walking in these shoes and this heat?" Ayame huffed; the heat and his sore feet making him snappish too. "Waiting for the train at the nearest corner platform from the police station would just be silly. After all I really don't want to be featured on one of those world's dumbest crooks shows. You know the type of program I am talking about. I can see it now," then he continued in a deep announcer's voice "**This charming, delicate, yet regally-handsome idiot and his tall dark and drop dead sexy partner, who also has no brain, waited for a train at the nearest station for twenty minutes giving the officers time to walk in and re-arrest them after they escaped from police custody earlier this afternoon with the contents of one officer's wallet**. **They were charged with trespassing, theft, eluding arrest and criminal stupidity**."

Hatori sighed with a slight smirk, '_tall dark and wha_? _Does he really think of me like that_?' "You have a point." he said out loud.

"About not going for the nearest train?" Aya asked.

"No, the regally-handsome idiot part" Hatori answered dryly. "Let's get going. I want to grab something to eat, before we catch the train. If we hurry we might make it before the last teachers leave the school so we can at least get our things from our lockers. And Aya?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to send the money you took back to the police when we get home, if we mail it through great aunt Mamiko in Hawaii they won't be able to trace it."

"Oh that's a very good idea; it will really throw him for a loop." Ayame said gleefully clasping his hands in front of him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lady Luck is a fickle bitch, and she loves messing with Shigure. For all of the bad luck earlier in the day, a few things made it almost even out. First, it wasn't very far from the animal shelter to the Sohma estate. Then she held while he snuck in, found a spare uniform and snuck back out to get to school before the end of the day, and lastly, he made it with about an hour to spare.

He needed a plan of action, stalling for time for Hatori and Aaya was paramount.

He decided to call home and told the chauffer there was a student council meeting and Ayame absolutely had to be there so they would be calling for a ride once it was over. Then he checked the calendar and found there really was a meeting scheduled.

The student council was made up of seven students, and a random teacher who was assigned to keep an eye on things and lock up when the students left after each meeting. This week vice-principal Masouka drew the short straw. Shigure smiled to himself this was going to be easy. Explaining their disappearance went something like this…

"Hello Masouka-san I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but my cousin Ayame will not be able to attend tonight's meeting. There was a bit of a family emergency today. His younger brother had an asthma attack earlier and we rushed off to the hospital. It gave us a good scare but the boy will be fine after some rest now. Ayame has stayed along with Hatori I volunteered to come in and collect this afternoon's assignments for all three of us. Yes, the call came in through Aya's cell phone over lunch hour. No it wasn't serious, but it was a family matter. Yes by all means call and talk to young Akito-san, he's the head of the Sohma family. I am sure it wouldn't bother him too much, dragging him from little Yuki's bedside to talk about Aya's missed student council meeting. Of course Akito-san may not be in the best of moods with one of his favorite family members is in the hospital, so maybe Akito's mother would be more willing to discuss it. Oh, you have spoken to Akito before? And his mother too? no need to bother them today, ok if you're sure. If it is a matter of needing an acting president for the meeting, I have been given Ayame's proxy for the day if that would help any.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The train was crowded. Shift change and end of school day commuters packing themselves in tight at every stop. It was smelly and loud and potentially dangerous for the cursed Sohmas. Not that either boy was complaining about it. Hatori had managed to squeeze into a corner on each train they transferred to with Ayame pressed in tight against him facing outward. This left both sets of their arms free to fend off any potential female problems. By the final train they had discovered that if they snuggled close to each other and talked quietly it seemed to also have the benefit of causing many people to avoid wanting to be too near them. As the ride went on and the crowd thinned some, Hatori began to relax leaning his chin on Aya's shoulder chuckling at something the other boy had just said. The scent of shampoo clinging to his hair was much preferable to the overall smell of too many people in too small a space wafting around the train. He found himself inhaling it, recalling running his fingers through that silky mane. Oh lord was that just yesterday? It seems so long ago now. But his body was definitely beginning to remember it; he looked around and tried to distract himself from following that line of thought too far. He was glad that Ayame was standing in front of him even if it was a bit embarrassing that there was no way to conceal from Aya what being pressed against his back side was doing to him right now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The student council room was just off of the teacher's lounge. It wasn't large but had a row of windows that kept it from being claustrophobic the rug was orange, the tables white, and one corner was taken up with a tv cart with a dvd player and vcr for class presentations and such. If everyone is here we will call this meeting to order;" said vice principal Masouka. "Standing in as acting senior class president for Ayame Sohma is his cousin Shigure Sohma any objections? None? Then fine let's get down to business. As you all know the senior class is planning a trip to somewhere and has come up quite a bit short in funding it. The idea proposed and approved was to do a carnival to raise the money. Do we have any ideas for a theme for the carnival? "

"Like a circus with clowns, and acrobats?" council treasurer Masashi Asked.

"How about a food festival with an eating contest and bake sale?" Asked council vice president Kotomi Yamakawa.

"Speaking for Ayame I propose the theme be romance, what with the end of the school year being between valentines day and white day as well as so near to hanami with lots of hearts and flowers and couples related activities. We will make a fortune since everyone will already be in a romantic mood around then. There can be a tunnel of love and fortune telling for couples and even fluffy stuffed animals for the guys to win for their sweethearts at the game booths, the president himself will man a booth, with the help of myself and Hatori of course. "

Ok then we'll put it to a vote, all in favor of a circus theme? And the food theme? Ok and Shigure-san's romance theme? The vote is in…

So what sort of a booth will the president be in charge of?

Well we could sell heart shaped cookies and sweets, but none of us is a very good cook I'm afraid, while Ayame's artistic side would guarantee them to look wonderful they would probably be lacking in flavor, best to leave that to someone such as Kotomi-kun, he's a far better cook. No I have it an attraction that smacks of romance and is sure to draw a crowd; I think he should run a kissing booth.

What? You do realize this is an all boys' school don't you?

Yes of course I do, but for the carnival each boy will bring his family, that's a lot of sisters and mothers to tempt into donating their money for the chance to kiss a handsome youth such as Ayame, Hatori or myself, and of course any other volunteers we get to spell us during the day.

But it's improper to be selling kisses for money it seems dirty somehow.

It will be harmless, a peck on the cheek, forehead, or the lips nothing more than that allowed, and a board with a hole cut in it to put our head through to prevent any impropriety or accusation of wayward hands. It's perfect, just good clean fun and a way to make a profit without needing a lot of materials to set the booth up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ayame kept talking, about anything that came to mind, anything that would keep his mind off of the warm body pressed against his back. He bitched about the weather, poked fun at peoples outfits, and praised the transit system which lead him to bitching about his sore feet again, he felt Hatori lean forward and put his chin on his shoulder, and found himself leaning back into him until if he leaned his head back a little more, they would be cheek to cheek, then he felt something… lower, '_oh my_' he thought. '_Tori is usually so restrained. Maybe he just has to use the restroom. Yeah that's it, he needs to piss and here I am kidding myself thinking that he could be enjoying himself. He is far too private of a person to want to play around on a train full of people like this. Even if no one but me knows he has some serious wood going on right now. I wonder what he'd do if I reached behind and grabbed him. Oh, I really should stop thinking about it. I don't even have a jacket or anything to fold over my arm and hide behind here. Hn, decision time, stand here showing everyone how much I really like him or turn and face him and show everyone including him how much I really like him…. Ok it's not even close to a tough decision; we still have a few more stops to go_ _and that's too far to go on standing here like this_.'

Ayame spun himself around to face Hatori. "I… um… seem to have developed a little problem" he said, looking down toward his fly by way of explanation. A faint rosy blush colored Hatori's cheeks, which Ayame found both amusing and irresistibly cute. He didn't think Hatori was the vulnerable blushing type, and to see that side of him was a treat to be savored. He leaned forward and placed a quick, chaste kiss on Hatori's lips. "You are so cute when you blush." He purred softly. Hatori leaned forward and captured his lips in a longer deeper kiss, sending sparks of pleasure through the snake and making his heart sing. Then Ayame moved his hand to the back of Hatori's head and deepened the kiss even more.

'_At this rate Aya, we are definitely going to get kicked off this train_' Hatori thought. '_As much as it could be worth it_….' Breaking away, Hatori made a small attempt to distract them both. "We should probably just um" '_hell it's so damn hard to think straight now while I'm so damn hard, and he's pressed so close, and he tastes so good, and, ok I'm being a pervert, worse than that fool dog Shigure; there's an idea_', "Aya it could help this problem of ours, not that I am not enjoying this, but we are in a very public place, so if we umm if we go over what we should do to Shigure. Do about Shigure; yeah what do you suggest we do about him?"

"We are making out and you want to stop to talk about Shigure? Fuck him. Well don't literally, he'd enjoy it too much, but that's not what I want to be concentrating on right now." Aya said, emphasizing what he'd rather be concentrating on by starting to nibble his way down Hatori's neck.

"Aya ", '_good lord that's distracting_,' "We are getting too close to home for this, if anyone from the main house sees us things could get ugly. It would be difficult enough to explain being on a public train let alone what you are doing right now. I really don't want to chance any more trouble than we've already been in today."

At this point Ayame found a very sensitive spot on Hatori's neck causing the dragon to swallow hard stifling a moan, "Please Aya stop that, we have to walk off of this train at the next stop." '_Wait, I know Aya better than anyone. What could I say that would kill the mood_? _Got it, and hey, it works!_' "Aya," he whispered softly into the other boy's ear, "Sailor Moon starlight honeymoon therapy kiss." Ayame dissolved into a fit of giggles almost immediately. '_At last all of those hours of watching stupid Sailor Moon reruns with those two have finally paid off_.' Hatori thought smugly.

"That's not playing fair" Ayame said dashing a tear from his eye once he caught his breath.

"Yes it is, you were supposed to do whatever I say last I heard, and I asked you to help me figure out a way to get back at Shigure. We need to put an end to his blackmailing us. We need revenge for your poor tired feet."

"Oh, yes that's right, sorry 'Tori, I forgot." He said then added thoughtfully "But if I am to do whatever you say; be your submissive slave for ever and always. Are you sure there isn't something more, I don't know…fun …you could ask me to do than plotting revenge on poor 'Gure today?" Ayame said with a sweet, sexy smile.

"Shut up Aya." Hatori growled, giving Aya a push toward the exit since the train had arrived at their stop.

Aya turned and found himself face to face with student council member Omi Minami who normally rode this train after school.

"Hatori-kun, Ayame-kun what are you doing on the train?" he asked.

'_When did he get here?_' Ayame and Hatori both thought simultaneously.

"Oh of course how stupid of me" he continued slapping his forehead in the universal gesture for brain fart "the rest of your family must still be at the hospital with Yuki-kun, I was so sorry to hear about your brothers illness, it is a good thing it was nothing serious. Having Shigure-kun sit in for you at the meeting was a stroke of brilliance and just goes to show why you were chosen for student council president Ayame-kun."

Ayame's eyes had gone wide at the mention of his little brother's name, but then he relaxed and smiled once Shigure was named as the source for the information. '_Leave it to 'Gure to come up with a good plausible excuse for skipping school_.'

"Yes, Omi-kun, I couldn't let such important matters go unheeded even in my moment of personal upheaval. That is just the type of wonderful person and dedicated leader I am, but might I ask what matters of importance dear 'Gure-chan handled for me today? I simply must find out so I can decide upon a proper way to pay him back for all of the many things he has done for me this day. "

Hatori had to stifle a chuckle at the sheer threat hiding behind Aya's words.

"Well, first we voted on a romantic theme for the carnival…

After giving the other boys a run down of what had occurred at the student council meeting and watching them disembark the train Omi flipped his cell phone open and made a call "Hello, Kotomi-kun? It's me, Omi. Oh…my…God, you will never guess what I just saw. It was President Aya and his friend Hatori, cousins? Right, then that makes them kissing cousins. No for real, I don't think that's it, besides didn't Shigure say his brother wasn't seriously ill? So why would he need so much consoling? Well I certainly wish my girlfriend was that comforting toward me. No they weren't actually kissing, but you should have seen how close together they were standing on the train, if they were any closer they would have been inside each other. There is something going on with those Sohma guys I just know it.

o0o0o0o

AN: WOW almost 1500 hits on this story, I luv it. Once again I want to thank my Beta Shae, big cookie for you for finding time to help me with this with everything that has been going on in your personal life girl.

Also my reviewers:

Red Chaos Butterfly: that is the nicest longest review so far, thank you so much for your continued interest in this story. I took a while to add this chapter, but the next one will be up soon (I will have some alone time over this weekend to work on it.)

red-rose-priestess: Thanks, I value your opinion. I wanted to add more little details setting etc… but decided I had messed around too long and needed to just post it.

DracoDormiens7, littlefiction, Pandora de Romanus: I am so happy to get such good feedback from you guys, keep feeding my ego and I'll keep writing. 

PS: I put up the warning now, but it may be a chapter or two before things really heat up again.


	7. Rumors and innuendo

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Fruits basket. 

Chapter 7: Rumors and innuendo

The other two came walking up to the school about 20 minutes after the council meeting was over. Shigure was leaning against the front of the school in the shade, with the things they had left in their lockers and their homework stashed in book bags for each of them. He hoped they would appreciate him for waiting and not kill him outright on sight; even if he did kind of deserve it.

He didn't notice them at first he was so deep in thought with plans for the carnival filling his head. Hatori and Ayame went up to the front door.

"No good, everyone has already left"

"But 'Tori-kun I don't think I can walk all the way home from here without transforming. If that happens, will you carry me?"

A shadow detached itself from the wall behind Hatori. He sensed the intruder before he realized who it was and elbowed him in the stomach following up with a back of his fist to the nose.

"I guess I deserve that" Shigure whined "But Ha-san so rough."

"Sorry Shigure, but I didn't know it was you."

"You should have hit him harder. I am hungry and tired, and overly hot, my feet hurt and this whole miserable day has been entirely his fault." Aya pouted "Well at least we were able to ride the train part of the way, and that… wasn't so bad; even if I did have to steal money for the ticket. Speaking of which, I know you didn't have anything on you when we left the police station. So how did you make it back here before us?"

Luck would have it that the municipal animal shelter is not very far from the main house. That's where I ended up. It has been a long day for me too. Here's your cell phone Aaya, call for a ride so we can all go home and get some rest." Shigure answered with his hand clutching his now slightly swollen nose.

* * *

The next morning started like any other. They got ready for school and met at the main gate where their car was waiting to take them to school. Everything was the same as normal; even the banter between the boys was less stressed than it had been lately. After a good nights rest and threats of major physical harm if Shigure even thought about blackmailing anyone ever again. After all it's not like they hadn't had other close calls on their little adventures before. Unfortunately the calm was short lived. Rumors run through the rumor mill at warp speeds. As they walked down the hallways there was a lull in any conversation taking place within sight of them. Other students seemed avoid looking directly at them but once they passed there were a lot of strange looks and whispered comments wherever Hatori and Ayame went. Even Shigure wasn't immune to the occasional whispered remark. It was uncomfortable to say the least and by first break, when they met up in the cafeteria at their usual table, they had questions to answer and things to discuss. 

"Shigure what have you heard today?" Hatori got right to the point. Trusting the dog's keen hearing to have filtered out some of the details he or Ayame would have missed.

"The general consensus seems to be that you and Ayame were caught in a compromising situation somewhere. The 'what' and 'where' vary quite a bit. One extreme version had all three of us going at it in the men's room where we were walked in on by the principal. I would suggest feeding the rumor mill some more gems like that one, the more fantastic and unbelievable the rumor the less likely it is to be true after all." Shigure suggested smiling as he rubbed his chin in thought.

'Exactly what did Omi-kun se? How long was he on the train before we spotted him?' Ayame wondered.

"Perhaps we can use the fact that Minami-san, who is the source of these rumors, is vice president Yamikawa's best friend. This can work to our advantage." Hatori suggested.

"What an excellent idea 'Tori, after all who stands to gain the most if I as student council president am discredited but one Kotomi Yamakawa, vice president and next in line should I be seen as unfit to continue as the chosen representative of our class. Why its unconscionable the lengths to which one of lower moral fiber would go to in order to garner support of the masses for political gain. For shame, enlisting the aid of poor Omi-san to spread such rumors about their own duly elected president. And to think such upstanding and noble men as Hatori and Shigure are being dragged through the mud also for such a petty reason."

At that point a boy, a freshman came timidly up the table they were at and swallowing heavily he asked "Excuse me, sorry but I have to ask. Does that mean none of the rumors are true then?"

"Why do you have to ask? And specifically which rumors are you referring to? I have heard many rumors about myself over the years and simply would not be able to answer that without a little clarification" Ayame was having fun watching the poor fellow get all flustered.

"Umm well the thing is we, that is my friends and I heard that you and Hatori san were umm you know dating." A blushing freshman stuttered out hurriedly.

"Aaya have you been cheating on me?" Shigure asked in a rather loud voice.

"Oh no 'Gure why would I look elsewhere when I have utter perfection right here" Aya overdramatically replied without missing a beat. This was going to be fun too.

Hatori looked straight ahead trying to ignore them and trying not to blush while sipping on a soda with an 'I wish I were anywhere else but here' look on his face.

"Oh Aaya you are my shining star a beacon to help me through my dreary days" Shigure was hamming it up.

"And, Mon frère de 'Gure de mon coeur, you are the very warmth in my bosom, the spirit that keeps me believing in the power of life and love" yeah he lays it on thick too. They lean towards each other arms wide as if to embrace then give each other a thumbs up instead.

"That type of behavior is not going to help anything." Hatori grumbled into his soda can.

The bell rang and the boys left to go to their next class. Ayame soon realized he had forgotten something. "You two go on to class I need to swing by my locker and grab my notes, I'll catch up in a minute." He said. Turning and hurrying back up the hallway. It was a bad idea. When he got to his locker there were three guys trying to bust the lock. Aya recognized the captain of the swim team and at least one of the other boys was from swim too. Upon seeing him they moved to surround Ayame as the tallest grabbed his jacket by the front and leaned in sneering threateningly he said," We always thought you Sohma's were a little light in the loafers, but to have it confirmed, well we just have to do something about that. There's no room for fags at this school. We're gonna talk to the principal and school board and have you all are totally BANNED from ever coming to our swim meets again. Ugh just to think you've been out there looking at us in our swim trunks it makes my skin crawl."

"Me, watching you? Not really, I mean those trunks are outdated at best the latest fashion would be something more like a boxer-brief than those silly speedos you guys sport. And the colors; my god, could the school have picked anything more hideous than blue and yellow? They could at least use yellow as the trim color and not the main event the blue would be much more slimming..." 'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about their weight.' Ayame thought as the boys crowded closer looking very angry.

Hatori walked through the door into the science class sparing a sympathetic glance at Shigure. They were doing another smelly lab today. If the lingering scent from last period was bothering him, the dog was going to be in misery before the end of class. As the students took their seats and got their books settled on their desks, just before the bell rang a soft thumping noise caught Hatori's attention. He felt Shigure grab his arm just then and the dog looked pointedly at the large terrarium that housed the class pet, a three foot ball python named Slinky. At the moment Slinky was going berserk; beating itself against the side of its tank trying desperately to get out. Hatori and Shigure looked at each other; as one said "Aya!" and with a nod took off running out the door.

* * *

AN: I took forever to update I apologize profusely and won't bore you with the excuses. Translation for the bit of French Ayame uses is (I hope) something close to "My 'Gure, brother of my heart" that's what I was aiming for anyway. Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers; you are my source of encouragement to keep this story going. 

DracoDormiens7: always nice to hear from you. You are such a sweetheart.

Adi88: Thank you, I will try to sneak some more fluff and kisses in soon.

Red Chaos Butterfly: You are always so supportive thank you sooooooo much.

Red Kitsune Flames: Ah, but gossip is such a useful plot device . I will update the next chappie a lot quicker than I did this one ( I actually have most of it written already now)

Kandora-sama: I am so happy you think I have them in character; I try to keep it as close as I can (all things considered). It might take me a while to update sometimes but I intend to finish it as a completed story with a real ending eventually.

littlefiction: I look forward to your reviews since you let me know what you think of everything I write. Thank you to pieces for taking the time to do that.

SexySesshieSama: hey you reviewed every chapter separately that gets a brownie point. I wasn't sure what you meant by "the use of commas and periods and quotations is a bit annoying...the capitals and such are used wrong..." but if there is an issue in chapter 6 give me examples so I can fix it, if its just my language usage in general I am old school American English and my writing style shows it. I am ecstatic to see that you are excited by the story itself. I will continue to try to keep it interesting.


	8. Say what!

Rising Affections

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

WARNING: this story may contain; citrus, lemon, lime, yaoi, yuri, adult themes, sexually explicit materials, monosodium glutamate, (and unhealthy amounts of fluff) and is processed on a conveyer that also processes nuts. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 8 say what?

As Hatori rounded the corner he came to a full stop at the sight before him. There was Ayame lying on the ground in a fetal position, with his hair fanned out on the tile floor, and his hands covering his face as two boys were kicking at him and a third boy yelling obscenities and nursing a bloody nose. It struck him in his gut that they were hurting Ayame, They are hurting what is mine… my family… my closest friend… MINE! This was bad. Hatori felt the dragon spirit's bloodlust rising within him seething with anger and possessiveness. A fraction of his mind knew that if he dared to act now he would seriously kill someone. It took an immense effort not to lose control and fling himself into the fight. He instinctively knew the human body's weakest spots, the airway just below the Adams apple, the solar plexus, and the cervical vertebra that could be snapped by a quick twist of the jaw upwards and to the side from behind, the side of the neck where the blood flowed near the surface in artery and vein… He dared do nothing but watch Ayame being attacked through a red haze as the spirit within him cried out for blood. He fought back the urge desperately, freezing in place. This was neither a time nor situation where killing force was needed. He could feel his pulse pounding and sweat beading up on his brow. He stood there scowling darkly at everyone his hands down by his sides, clenching and unclenching with the desire to hurt, maim, destroy…boiling emotions pulsing through his head.

Shigure pushed his way past Hatori actually snarling like a dog. A low threatening rumbling growl as he threw himself at the boys that were attacking his friend. One of the boys came at him from behind grabbing for his arms, but he wasn't strong enough to hold an irate Shigure who pulled one arm free and spun around slamming his fist deep into his eye socket. He then pushed that one into the path of another boy who was rushing in to attack as well, bowling them both over. The third boy came in swinging and found out that Shigure doesn't fight fair, doubling over in pain from a fierce kick to the crotch. By then the principle and several teachers reached the scene and were subduing all of the boys involved. Other students also were gathering on the scene, some of who were friends of the swim team boys. They began throwing insults and the occasional text book at Shigure and Ayame, who was sitting up looking around dazed at this point. A particularly nasty math teacher, who Shigure had tormented on several occasions, got the opportunity for payback. He wrenched the boy's arms behind him forcefully as the dog looked over at Hatori who was still just standing at the edge of the gathering crowd scowling but not moving to help him or Ayame in any way. "Ha-san where were you? Why didn't you help Aaya?" He snapped as he was lead away; furious at his long time friend for his inaction in the fight.

Help Aaya… the words filtered into Hatori's mind, and a course of action finally crystallized for him. Now that the ones that caused the problem had been carted away he could tend to Ayame. Silently he moved forward, other students scurrying out of the way to form a path as he made his way to where Ayame was still sitting on the floor. He could see the boys slight frame shivering and hoped he wasn't going to transform right there in front of everyone. Omi-kun was kneeling beside Ayame apologizing profusely and blotting at his face with a handkerchief where a split in his bottom lip leaked a small trickle of blood down his chin. He looked up at Hatori and tears started to fill up his eyes. "Why? Why didn't you help me 'Tori?" he asked quietly. "Were you afraid of what people would say if you got involved?"

"Omi- kun… I think you've done enough now, please leave." Hatori ordered the boy away, his voice deadly calm. One look at the stern expression on Hatori's face, which didn't bode well for him, and Omi fell over himself scrambling away as Hatori knelt down in front of Ayame. He drew back as Hatori reached out to him.

"Shigure is right" he said with his words marred a bit by a fattening lip. "Where were you? Why didn't you help me?"

"I couldn't Aya, I am so sorry but I …."

"You what? You didn't want to run to my rescue like some knight in shining armor? Did you think I could hold my own against three other guys? Do the rumors worry you so much you couldn't bring yourself to act in a way that might seem like we are a couple?"

"Aya listen to me, I didn't get involved in the fight. But not for the reasons you're thinking. I couldn't… let myself get a hold of them just now." He said hands still making little rending motions when he thought about it. He looked deep into Ayame's eyes trying to find a hint that he understood what he was trying to explain and finding none. Trying to convey his sincerity he reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ayame once again tried to pull away but this time Hatori just tightened his grip and pulled him in closer.

"Ayame… koi, I don't give a damn what anyone here thinks is going on between us." He said softly as he leaned forward wrapping his arms around his cousin; who fell forward into the embrace quietly sobbing on his chest. "What matters most now is getting you somewhere warm and quiet where I can take care of you." He added shifting his grip so he could pick Ayame up and carry him to the infirmary. Ayame leaned his head on Hatori's broad shoulder and allowed himself be carried through the halls without complaint. He felt shaky sick and sore. He was worried that he would transform at any moment and fought desperately against it. Surprisingly, no one commented on Hatori carrying his cousin bridal style as He stalked through the halls, still fuming over the assault, and that Ayame would even for a second believe he would leave him hung out to dry like that over fear of what other people might say. Concern for Ayame won out over anger by the time he walked into the infirmary. The boy hadn't stopped shivering and seemed to be tense and in pain, whimpering as Hatori gently lowered him onto the nearest bed. "Here, let me cover you up some." Hatori said gently as he tucked Ayame in trying to get his body temperature under control. "Why are sick rooms and hospitals always so damn cold?" He muttered under his breath.

"That's because cold air helps stave off nausea. What happened here?" asked Shinji the school medic as he appeared out of no where and began gingerly examining Ayame.

* * *

Three boys made an unhappy semi-circle along the front of Principle Iijima's desk. Ichiro Haname, whose nose had quit bleeding by then, was studying his shoes intently. Kiiji Uno was nervously playing with a tear in his school jacket as he shot nervous glances at the principal. Jiro Mamani was rubbing at some nasty scratches on his cheek. 

Iijima angrily ran a hand through his graying hair as if it would somehow help settle his mind before he began to speak. "Now this is a respectable school." He began after taking a deep breath. "Ours is a private school for the best and the brightest. We have a discerning application process and try to instill a sense of right and wrong in our students. So, please be so kind as to tell me how it came to be that five of my students were brawling like common street thugs in the hallway!" The force and volume of his words increasing as he spoke. At first he was standing with his arms extended onto the desk leaning on it as if it was going to hold him up and then he began to pace back and forth arms folded. He turned to face one of the boys, slamming his hands on his desk for emphasis." Answer me! Ichiro Haname," he singled the boy out pointing at him, "what happened out there?"

The boy swallowed, visibly nervous under the scrutiny. "Well… it's like this. We, I mean Jiro, Kiiji and I were in the hall between classes when we saw Ayame. He had an underclassman pinned to the wall by the lockers. I asked him what he thought he was doing, he said it was none of my business. It looked like he was touching him in a sexual way and the boy looked pretty scared. So, we decided to make it our business. The boy ran away and Ayame got really angry and that's when he hit me." The other two boys just stood there and nodded their agreement. Iijima hadn't missed the surprised look on both of their faces as Ichiro started his story, but by the time he got to the end they had apparently decided to go along with whatever he said. '_Ayame can make anyone nervous when he tries. I still remember the time I asked him to cut his hair. Somehow I just don't see him forcing himself on an underclassman like that though._' He thought.

Iijima sighed, "This is a serious accusation, If Ayame was making unwanted advances on another student there would be serious legal repercussions. I will need to talk to this underclassman before I can accuse him of any wrongdoing. Otherwise it is nothing but hearsay. Tell me who it was and I will contact him to get his side of the story."

"Well, I am not sure who it was. Am I supposed to the name of every student in the school? He ran away pretty quickly once we got Ayame's attention off of him. Did you guys see who it was?" He asked looking at his teammates.

Each shook their head no, making negative noises, but neither chose to add anything at this point.

"Well unfortunately unless the victim decides to file a complaint there isn't anything I can do at this point. Even though you boys seem to have been playing the hero fighting at school isn't allowed. In a situation like that you should have gotten a teacher or even the custodian, not taken matters into your own hands. I have to give you a mandatory three day suspension starting Monday that gives you tomorrow to gather your assignments for next week from your teachers. Go wait in the outer office I will call you back in after I get the other side of the story from Ayame and Shigure."

With a few moans and groans the boys exited the room and he leaned out the door waving Shigure in.

After regaining his seat Iijima looked across his desk at Shigure who was standing ramrod straight expressionless and looking, as if he were awaiting a death sentence Before he could speak, the vice principal came in and whispered something in Iijima's ear; handing him a folded piece of paper. "Yes by all means and have the secretary call the parents of all of the boys involved. Thank you." He said.

Then turning to Shigure he said "Well, it seems that Ayame-kun has gotten out of this little meeting. He is in the infirmary waiting for a ride home. It looks like he will have a long weekend to recuperate from his injuries, on top of three days of suspension; which I am sure you remember is the mandatory punishment for fighting." He opened the paper to see that there were actually two sheets folded together, one addressed to Shigure the other looked like a formal letter from the swim team requesting Ayame Sohma not be allowed to any of their events. He couldn't decipher half of what the letter to Shigure meant. It read:

Dear Gure,

Thank you so much for helping get those barbarians off of me earlier. I have no idea why they would maliciously attack me. Perhaps it was just their jealousy of my innate regal bearing. Don't be upset with Tori, I am glad no, elated that he isn't involved. It would only make matters so much worse if he were. My parents refused to deal with my "behavior problem" and told the school to contact Akito about it. The snake isn't much better than the cat in Akito's eyes so, depending on what he decides to do, I may not see you for a while; but I will persevere. Remember to tell your parents you were defending the Sohma name and honor not just me personally. It may help ease your own punishment. 'Tori was right, we shouldn't have pulled that scene at break. I suppose I shouldn't have been giving out fashion advice when they confronted me at my locker either… hindsight you know. I have a few deep bruises but am otherwise unharmed, although the fat lip does reinforce that I don't want to do the collagen injection thing ever, it's not a good look on me. Rest assured that I will keep my chin held high through this adversity as I always have. Let Iijima know that I did not start the fight; I am not so stupid I would think I could take on three guys at the same time like that. Please remind 'Tori to bring me my assignments after school please and thank you.

your bestest best friend,

Ayame

He handed the letter to Shigure who paled visibly as he read it.

Would you mind telling me what all of that means? He asked

Shigure looked at him and said "Well, it means Ayame's parents decided to defer to Akito on the subject of his punishment. Since he is head of the family they are probably sucking up to him for something, He didn't start the fight but was apparently stupid enough to comment on their fashion sense when the boys out there were already upset with him. It probably had something to do with the latest rumors that he is gay. We heard the rumors earlier, and really should have tried to put a stop to them; but we kind of did a big overacted love scene in the cafeteria at break instead. We were just horsing around, he isn't gay _'I'm pretty sure he's bi, so I am not lying here.'_ Ayame's reputation for being flamboyant is well known, but that doesn't necessarily speak of his orientation. He and I were just playacting because we found the rumors to be amusing. It seemed so absurd to us we didn't think anyone would take us seriously. Apparently someone did."

"And what does the cat and snake stuff mean?"

"Oh that, it just means he expects Akito's punishment to be a bit severe, probably a long grounding since he says he may not see me for a while. '_No use telling you the grounding could be in a windowless room with no light and include daily beatings if he's in that sort of mood right now._'

"Is that all? I can tell there is something you aren't telling me here Shigure" Iijima said looking at him pointedly.

"And there is something you aren't telling me as well." Shigure shot back at him. "What did those boys use as their excuse for beating up my cousin like they did?" He asked, knowing the answer since he could hear everything that was said from the outer office earlier but desperate to redirect the conversation.

"They claim they caught him making unwanted advances on one of the younger students and when the boy got away Ayame attacked them in anger." Iijima told him.

"You don't believe that do you?"

"I am not sure what to believe." He sighed.

"There are a few flaws in their story. The first, and biggest is that Ayame doesn't get angry. He gets snippy and makes rude comments. Sometimes he even talks as if the person he is upset with isn't in the room and doesn't let them get a word in edgewise, but he doesn't get visibly angry. I seriously can't picture him starting a fight with three other guys. It's just not in his nature and no one has ever seen him act violently. I was amazed he even fought back a little in self defense today. He usually just curls up and protects his face when he gets A…anyone mad enough to hit him. '_Danm! no good, can't believe I slipped up and said that. This really has me shook up_.' Second, he wouldn't need to force himself on anyone. With his exotic features all he would have to do is let it be known that he was looking and more of the students than I care to think about, possibly even some of the faculty would form a line for the chance to go out with him.

"I am not sure I like what you just insinuated about my students and faculty at all Shigure You might want to rethink what you just said." Iijima's face was reddening with anger, as he bit out the words.

'_Good he completely overlooked my little slip up_.' Shigure thought smugly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend or accuse any specific person, I was just making a generalized statement. Perhaps if I reword it something like…"There are many people who would find my cousin charming and attractive, so I do not see him feeling the need to force himself upon another. Is that better?" Shigure asked earnestly.

"Shigure I am tired and we are getting off subject here so I just want to ask what did you see in the hall today? Were you even there when the fight started?" Iijima asked with a sigh.

"No, Ayame went to get some notes he left in his locker. Hatori and I went on to class, but when he didn't show up we went back to look for him. When I got there Aya was already on the ground being kicked by the other three guys. I couldn't just stand there and let them continue to beat him."

"So you were only defending your friend and you didn't see how the fight started."

"Yes, that's right. Could you promise me one thing please?"

"What ?"

"Just please get Ayame's side of the story before Akito is contacted about this. Ayame is bound to see trouble for the fight especially since his parents chose to dump this into Akito's lap. It doesn't matter how it started. If he hears the lies those guys made up Aya will be in really bad trouble for something he didn't even do." Pleaded Shigure; with a truly serious look on his face for once.

"Thank you. That will be all I need to know for now. You may go wait outside …Oh, and ten steps from the other boys at all times Shigure." He waved his dismissal as he once again looked over the paper in his hand. '_Wow, seeing such a grim look on that kid's face is scary. Never want to see that again. If I hurry I can ask Ayame about this before he goes home today and hopefully get this whole mess taken care of_."

Shigure sat in the outer office quietly thinking things over, trying to ignore the death glares he was getting from the other boys seated across the room from him. They weren't worth wasting time worrying about. Shigure was pretty sure his parents would take care of punishing him. As distasteful as that was it could be worse. Ayame would be facing Akito over this, he would ask questions Ayame would be better off not answering but he couldn't lie to their God, none of the junishi could. It was part of the curse. A well intentioned half truth was as dishonest as it got. Maybe he could arrange to be there to help Aaya direct the questioning. That's what he'd have to do.

* * *

Vice Principal Masuoka had just left the infirmary with the hastily scribbled note for Shigure and the scrap of paper he found on the hall floor near where the fight had taken place. He nervously folded them together as he walked down the hall to the principal's office. 

The stark white screen was pulled around the bed, shielding Ayame from the curious glances that he'd been getting from other students as they passed the infirmary door on their way to and from classes. Shinji had gone to contact the Sohma house about when a car could be sent for Ayame. Hatori sat in a chair next to the bed. Ayame had finally stopped shivering and Hatori was pleased to note that he was starting to look less pale; his natural coloring was light but not that light.

"Ayame," he said softly " I am sorry I didn't defend you from those jerks."

"I've thought about it 'Tori and I am glad you weren't involved." Ayame said after a few seconds pondering on it. "You would have only gotten yourself into trouble too, and you need to keep up with your studies if you are going to be a doctor one of these days like you want to. It would upset me greatly if I did anything that ruined your chances for college and the career you want."

Hatori smirked at him "You are being very noble about this Aya, thank you."

"I know, and you are welcome." Ayame preened. "But if you truly feel bad for not involving yourself there is one thing I can think of that you can do to make up for it."

"And what would that be?" Hatori asked suspiciously.

Ayame looked around slyly then tapped the split in his lip gingerly with his index finger wincing a little. "You could kiss it and make it better." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hatori's smirk widened into an almost smile as he swallowed a chuckle. '_Aya, you idiot._' he thought to himself as he leaned forward and very gently placed a kiss just to the side of the indicated spot so as not to cause any more pain.

Ayame was looking a bit too smug when Hatori leaned back; so he decided to have a little fun. He leaned over again to where a bruise was darkening on Ayame's shoulder.

"Does it hurt here too?" he asked placing a feather light kiss on the bruise. Ayame cocked his head and looked at him strangely for a second, then a fire lit behind his eyes. He'd play along with this game. "Oh yes, 'Tori. It hurts there," He said "and here too." he added indicating his cheek where there was a pink spot beginning to go sallow around the edges. Hatori kissed him there also. Then leaned down to his ribs; which were bandaged heavily. Finding a small unwrapped area about half way down his ribcage, he placed a light kiss on the bare skin. "And how about here?" he asked adding yet another kiss. "It's going to take several kisses to do any good here." More gentle kisses, and a bit of nibbling along the sliver of unbandaged skin he had found. By now Ayame was starting to squirm and giggle, ticklish despite the bruising. Hatori sat back up suddenly hearing footsteps approaching on the tile floor of the infirmary. Ayame definitely had more color now; he even looked a little flushed.

* * *

AN: Kind of a long chapter, but that's ok. I hope the fight scene is all right I just don't write much action stuff so I am a little unsure about it. Thanks again to Shae for helping me by giving me the kiss it and make it better idea, and for doing a quick beta tonight. And thanks to Yuurei Onnanoko for letting me bounce ideas off of you also. 

Once again thanks so much to the reviewers and readers that keep me motivated to continue this story. Over 2800 hits as of tonight, I am tickled to tears about that.

I am going to go write some more now. 


	9. What

Rising Affections

Chapter 9 "What"

Warning: slight Akito spoiler if you squint.

Disclaimer, still don't own it. Not making any money off of it.

* * *

On their way home Shigure had made a few snide remarks to Hatori about his lack of presence in the fight. Hatori wished there was a way to convey the terrible feelings he had endured at the time without having to deal with them himself just then. There was no doubt in Hatori's mind what would happen as soon as they were through the front gates and out of earshot of the driver. He wasn't much looking forward to it.

He decided to take the upper hand and explain his inaction as best he could. So instead of going straight to Ayame's house, he led Shigure into the clearing in the woods for a talk.

"Before you start in on me there is something I want you to understand." He said as he tromped noisily through the newly dry underbrush.

"And what is that?" Shigure asked.

"I didn't want to abandon Ayame to those thugs earlier."

"So why Ha-san? Why did you just stand there and do nothing?"

Hatori let out a tired sigh. "It's hard to explain. You know that yourself, Ayame and I have always been close?"

"Yes…"

"And I don't need to tell you that things between myself and Ayame have changed a bit here lately. Do you know how bad it would be if the nature of our relationship should get back to Akito?"

"You mean to tell me that it was a fear of Akito finding out that had you unable to lift a finger to help him?" Shigure replied darkly, anger smoldering in his eyes.

"No, that isn't it," Hatori hurriedly waved off the idea. "But if I had taken action it would have definitely been an issue. I'll try to explain as clearly as I can. When you saw those boys hurting Aya what did you think? What did you feel in your gut?" he asked.

"I thought I had to stop them; they were hurting Aaya" Shigure replied shooting a look at Hatori that said he was being stupid.

"Because you care about Ayame, right?" Hatori continued unperturbed.

"Yes you know that. He's been my friend for ever. So what's the point of all this?"

"Just because he is your friend, or was it something else too?" Hatori asked flatly.

"I'm not sure I like what you are implying here Hatori." Shigure ground out angrily.

"Not like that you idiot." Hatori sighed in frustration, but then continued; "Were you thinking of him as a friend, or a relative, or as one of your pack that needed protecting?" He asked watching Shigure's face intently.

"Pack?" Shigure repeated, blinking. "Yes, I guess that could have been part of it, the need to jump in and protect him may have stemmed from something instinctual like that."

"Well, the instinct I had was to utterly destroy everything between me and what I consider as mine. It was…difficult, not to act on that." Hatori said, the act of recalling the feeling making him tense up and set his jaw.

"Oh… So there is a bit more between you and Ayame than what he has told me." It wasn't quite a question. "Last I heard he was considering the whole situation as a friend helping a friend out with his hormone problems."

"Is that how he feels?" Hatori asked a bit hurt that Ayame would say such a thing.

"Not on his part, I assure you, but he was sure that was how you would see things. His feelings are very deep where you are concerned; have been for some time now. I think he was afraid to hope for anything else." Shigure said "So does this mean you feel the same about him?"

"…. We should take Ayame his homework now."

"Please be careful Hatori, Ayame gets hurt more easily than he lets on and something like this could potentially cause him great pain. I would hate to have to watch my two best friends suffer needlessly because they rushed into something they weren't ready for." Shigure said quietly as he turned and headed back toward the house.

'_It is probably a bit too late to worry too much about that_.' Hatori mused as he shouldered the book bag and followed his friend. The thought that he would do anything that could hurt Ayame seemed totally ridiculous in his mind.

A little while later the three of them sat on the big, tan, ugly, trendy, overstuffed, European-style couch together. Leaning on each other for the support they had come to expect from one another over the years. Ayame was reclined back against Hatori who was sitting with his back in the corner of the couch. He had his arms wrapped around Ayame loosely in an unconscious effort to make him feel safe and protected. Ayame had an arm draped over Shigure who was lying on his side with his head almost in the snake's lap. Ayame was running his fingers through the dog's hair absently. The conversation was light, and friendly as they avoided talking about the things they were all worrying over internally. The events of the day had been bad enough and they were bound to get worse before they got better. Shigure still had to go face his parents, who by now had been called by the school concerning his suspension. Even worse, Ayame had no idea how long it would be before he would be brought before Akito to face his punishment

Although he wouldn't admit it, the other two knew Aya was also depressed that all of this hadn't put a dent in his parents' travel plans. They left on schedule with a few words in passing to Kenji, the chief house servant who happened to have served as Ayame's nanny when he was younger. Even that had very little to do with Ayame in particular. "He's grounded until they let him back into school" was the only 'Ayame' specific instruction they left with him. Of course upon seeing the bruises on his one time charge, Kenji had tried to help. He may have overreacted a bit by putting enough ice packs on Ayame that he transformed from the sudden drop in body temperature; it did however seem to reduce the bruising and swelling on his ribs some.

Shigure sighed contentedly letting Ayame pet his head; which he found to be soothing. Part of him was thrilled about the little romance cooking between his friends, and another part felt kind of left out. He supposed he would get used to it; after all they were still the same guys he always knew. Their relationship with each other had changed but not with him, so things should be fine right? Well except that this relationship had already caused a major fight at school and, even worse, an impending meeting with Akito. How best to handle that? First he has to be present at the big event. That should be easy, the way they were stacked on the couch he would be the first to the phone when it rang. The rest is just giving the whole incident the right spin…

Ayame sat in thought, at least Shigure had seemed to have taken his words to heart and forgiven Hatori for not getting involved in the fight. The more Ayame thought about it the happier he was that Hatori escaped this bit of trouble. If he had to see Akito with Hatori present he knew there would be no hiding his feelings where the dragon was concerned. It was much better this way. It might be better if he stayed away from Hatori all together. The thought hurt him to the quick, but he could do it to protect 'Tori if he had to. After all the worst that could happen to him was to have his memories erased, Hatori would be the one to suffer. Well ok, in the very worst case scenario Akito could decide its time to wait for a new and better snake and hire someone to kill him, but the current situation shouldn't warrant something that extreme.

Hatori shifted a little on the couch, the position he was in had one leg along the back of the couch and the other hanging off onto the floor, both Aya and Shigure were doing their best to push the one leg into the limbo space that is the area where the couch back ends and the seat cushions don't quite reach. It would be asleep before too long, but it was ok for now and he didn't want to move yet. His mind wandered over many different things, most having to do with a certain snake and how best to protect him.

"_So does this mean you feel the same about him?" 'Yes Shigure it does. Like you even had to ask.' " I would hate to have to watch my two best friends suffer needlessly because they rushed into something they weren't ready for." 'Who's rushing? He… I… We have been waiting for this for years. I didn't realize the person I was looking for would turn out to be Ayame, but it seems to be so."_

_

* * *

_

Less than an hour later…

Shigure and Ayame walked silently down the polished wooden floors of the main house until they came up to the door leading to Akito's public room. Shigure knocked softly on the door frame even though it was already open as a show of respect. "Akito, I brought Ayame, just as you a-asked." He said quietly, in a singsong voice.

'_Way to suck up 'Gure.'_ Ayame thought; slightly irritated. He vaguely hurt all over and stress from worrying what Akito would do had him in a foul mood.

"Don't just stand there looking like a stupid mutt. Bring him in." Oh yes, Akito was in a lovely mood today.

"Yes Akito" they mumble as they quickly entered the large bare room kneeling politely; nervously waiting for him to speak.

"Why was I contacted by your school Ayame?" He finally asked after several minutes; not bothering to turn around from studying the texture of the far wall which seemed to hold his interest at the moment.

"I am not sure, really. I was in a fight, well more like I was the victim of school violence, and my parents decided that it would, for whatever reason, be a good idea to leave my discipline up to you instead of dealing with it themselves since they are out of town on business for this family right now." He paused to take a breath.

Akito turned to look at the snake, dark eyes narrowing as he noticed the cuts and bruises on Ayame's pale skin. The child god of the zodiac then reached out a finger to push painfully against his split lip; causing it to break open and a small trickle of dark red blood to begin to flow sluggishly toward his chin. "Keep it short and to the point Ayame I have no patience for your speeches, I am not feeling well today."

"Sorry to hear that Akito; I will try." Ayame answered quietly. Ayame hated meeting with Akito. The head of the whole Sohma Empire was several years younger than he. Taking orders and punishment from someone so young was hard for the snake; especially since his own parents seldom bothered with either and he was truly unused to it. The child god of the zodiac also gave off this aura, a persistent gloom that shrouded Akito and clung to everything around him like a syrupy dark shadow. Part of Ayame knew he should respect Akito; even be thankful to him for bearing the full weight of the curse for them, but it was difficult to keep that in mind at a time like this.

"How did this happen? How could you _let_ this happen?" He said with a sneer. "You are so weak… pathetic. You couldn't control your temper and got into a fight? Over what? What was so important?"

"I didn't exactly start the fight; I was attacked by three guys in the hall between classes." Ayame replied sheepishly.

"And what did you do to cause these three _guys _to want to hurt you? Not that I'd blame them you are annoying enough to me most days." Akito said, moving to study the wall again. Upon closer inspection there was a spider busily wrapping a beautifully colored green and pink jewel beetle in its web that was the focus of his attention.

"Nothing Akito. I did nothing at all." Ayame said with a sniff.

"Nothing?"

"They attacked him due to some recent rumors filtering through the school." Shigure interjected.

"Rumors? What type of rumors?"

"The type where Ayame's sexual orientation is brought into question"

"Tell me what exactly the rumors were Shigure."

"It was rumored that Aya and I were lovers, and that Ayame made sexual advances on one of the underclassmen, Akito." Shigure replied simply.

Akito's head snapped around to look at Ayame, all interest in the spider forgotten. "So, are any of these disturbing rumors true Ayame?" He asked his voice like honeyed silk.

"Shigure and I would never…we aren't lovers and never have been." Ayame said, a bit flustered by the question. "As for the other rumor, I have absolutely no interest in any of the underclassmen in my school at all whatsoever, they are all boys."

"So the rumors are false." It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes these rumors are completely untrue. Although I can see why they would have their reasons to wonder I suppose." Shigure supplied anyway.

"Why would that be?" Akito asked genuinely curious.

'_Well, let's see… _Shigure started listing things in his head_…There are three of us who all arrive at and leave from school together, we hang around each other a lot and have very few if any outside friends, none of us has ever had a girlfriend or even dated_.' out loud he said:

"Ayame is a bit eccentric in his behavior at the best of times. He also looks different, what with his unusual hair and eye color. I think that's got something to do him being the focus for their anger. It can't be helped, as zodiac members we are different. People can sense that on some level, and they act on some innate instinct to single us out." '_Come on Akito, realize one of 'your' junishi was being hurt by someone other than you._' He tacked on in a silent prayer.

"And when these boys ganged up on Ayame the school had nothing in place to keep it from happening?" Akito asked cocking his head to the side as if thinking over something. "Where were the faculty and staff? Have they not heard of hall monitors?" He suddenly turned and stomped his way to the one open window in the room planting his fists on the sill as he went on "This estate pays enough to that school, my family should be able to walk through the halls in safety! I am going to have a talk with the school board. This is an outrage, one of **_my_** people being harmed like this over some… some rumor!" He basically spat the last word out as if it tasted bad to say it.

He turned suddenly and pointed at the snake "Ayame! You are to stay in your house until I have a chance to deal with this matter at your school, in person." Ayame just bowed his head in agreement. "Shigure," he turned his attention to the dog. "Next time don't rescue the worthless snake, do like your smart friend Hatori and just stay out of it. I will allow your parents to handle your punishment this time. Now leave both of you. As I said before I do not feel well today." With that he turned to lean on the window sill staring out the window.

As soon as he was sure they were gone he sagged limply on the sill. So what if the stupid snake got beaten? It wasn't like the bruises wouldn't heal. It wasn't as if there was some terrible thing eating at his life force draining the energy from his body slowly but steadily and leading him on the trail to an early grave. Akito would have given anything to have the freedom to go to school with the other boys, but he couldn't. It wasn't allowed, his position as head of the family and his frail health left him being home tutored by the best money could buy. The school was at fault. He would make them sorry. How could this happen, based solely on hearsay, what else had happened to his junishi that they hadn't told him about? How much else were they keeping from him as he sat here in his rooms, unable to go see the outside world without a good reason? '_Thank you Shigure_,' he thought. '_At least I can get out long enough to see the school board in person now_.' He looked up at a slight scrabbling sound and saw a bird perched on the window sill. He liked birds, and also envied them their freedom. He liked to imagine one day he too would be free, free of the curse, free of his mother, free to be the Akito _she_ was born to be.

* * *

The boys noticed that it was just turning twilight as they walked away from the main house. Ayame fiddled with the sleeves of his traditional robe. He never understood how Shigure could be so comfortable in his yukata. The loose sleeves seemed too baggy and awkward to the snake, He preferred the Chinese style mandarin robe, but Akito's mother insisted the children wear traditional attire when they visit the main house as a form of respect. She was real big on demonstrations of respect toward Akito. It was especially so if it would be directly showing that respect to her as well by following her wishes.

Ayame waited until they were halfway to his house before breathing a sigh of relief. "Good job 'Gure. You managed to get Akito's ire focused at the school and keep yourself out of it almost all together somehow. You manage to say the right thing at the right time to direct a conversation when you need to, and you handle it with such finesse. You have to teach me how you do that one of these days…"

"Who me?" Shigure pointed at himself exuding an aura of bright eyed innocence.

When they arrived at Ayame's house Hatori was there waiting to hear how things had gone. After a brief recap of everything and a few chuckles over how they almost felt sorry for the school board, Shigure decided he should get home and face the music from his parents, he'd call in the morning and let them know how it went.

It was then that Ayame noticed that Kenji hadn't come in to check on him yet. "I wonder what Kenji is up to." He mused quietly.

"Kenji had a problem," Hatori told him "He didn't expect to have to keep an eye on you tonight and he has a date. Kita went home to her family already and your mother let Miki go after the sake incident last week…"

"Oh yes, the sake incident…I guess no one will use the good drinking sake to steam fish with any time soon, but it was delicious." Ayame reminisced.

"So, with your parents out of town, Kenji is the only one here tonight." Hatori continued before Ayame could go off on his own train of thought about sake-steamed fish. "Usually he wouldn't worry about leaving you here by yourself, but since you were hurt earlier he was really uneasy about going out for the night. That is until I reminded him I am going to college to become a doctor next year and volunteered to stay here and keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye?... You're my…babysitter?" Aya asked, stunned.

* * *

AN: Thanks, as always, to my readers and especially the ones who drop me a review.

rosemont419 : World conquest wasn't in my plans, but now that you mention it… hmmm.

DracoDormiens7 : Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope this one lives up to your expectations.

SexySesshieSama : Good to hear from you again thanks for the kind words.

Red Chaos Butterfly : Writing Akito as a child was hard. I hope I was somewhat close to what the character should have been.

littlefiction : I tried to keep it entertaining…

Thanks again to Shae for the beta work on this. Since she just had minor surgery and still found the time, she gets a big box of almond Pocky.

I found a story that isn't getting near enough attention in my opinion. It is titled 'Memories of the Forgotten One' and written by Mayuko-Chan. The story is about the cat before Kyo, (Kazuma's grandfather) and it is well written and worth reading. With 8 chapters and only half a dozen reviews, it seems that people are missing out on a good story.


	10. alone at last

WARNING: implied phone sex; and Hatori stripping. Other than that, not much. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it; still not making money at this, but still having fun 

Chapter 10 - alone at last.

"_So, with your parents out of town, Kenji is the only one here tonight." Hatori continued before Ayame could go off on his own train of thought about sake-steamed fish. "Usually he wouldn't worry about leaving you here by yourself, but since you were hurt earlier he was really uneasy about going out for the night. That is until I reminded him I am going to college to become a doctor next year and volunteered to stay here and keep an eye on you."_

"_Keep an eye?... You're my…babysitter?" Aya asked, stunned._

"Don't put it like that Ayame." Hatori said sternly, mentally cringing at the perverse thoughts that brought to mind. "Kenji ordered take out and its waiting on the table. I hope Italian is okay with you."

"Oh that's perfect. All of that spice and garlic and everyone's favorite, olive oil. Did you know the ancient Romans had lots of uses for the stuff? Fuel for lamps, in medicines. In fact it is supposed to be good for your heart. They even used it to bathe themselves and as a personal lubricant. It can be used for hair conditioner; it really does work well for that, although it took several shampooings to get it completely out of my hair again. It's quite extraordinary stuff really, and tasty too.

Ayame said all of this as he led Hatori in to the dining room, rattling on almost convincingly normal –normal for Ayame that is- they sat near each other Ayame tried not to be nervous, it was not the first time Hatori had been over for dinner, but never like this. It wasn't a date or anything, just food. But the situation held definite promise that had his little snaky heart thumping. It for so long had seemed like the world conspired against him, but now that they were finally alone together again he couldn't help the little knot in his stomach; he was excited and more than a little scared. There wasn't anything in their way, but was he really ready for this? Could tonight be the night it was finally going to happen for them? Did he really want to go all the way if that's what Hatori wanted? 'Oh hell yeah.' But how did Hatori feel about it? Then it hit him, a lead weight settled into his stomach as he realized every time they had done anything it had been him taking the lead. Well except for when 'Tori had decided to kiss his bruises better for him earlier, but that could have just been to cheer him up or to make up for not rushing to his rescue. How did Hatori really feel? He decided it was time to put on the brakes some. He needed to know that Hatori was as interested as he was not just responding to his advances. Everything that had happened recently drove home how dangerous things could be for them. He found himself still talking, something pointless about Greco-Roman wrestling. Where that came from he wasn't sure but he must have read about it at one point. It was pouring fourth from his mouth like some artesian fountain of absurdity; It wasn't even a conscious effort any more. No one ever asked him what he was thinking when he was talking like this. They may have been surprised if they had.

Kenji stopped by on his way out. After a bit of harmless and melodramatic ribbing from Ayame about going on a date when the zodiac members there were left alone to fend for themselves, forever dateless, he gave Hatori his cell phone number, and told them not to wait up for him with a sheepish grin, as he left.

Once they were alone things got quiet, way quiet. Hatori wasn't sure what was wrong with his friend but he could guess. '_What in the hell did Akito do to Aya_?' It was an unwritten law not to ask; if he wanted to talk about it he would. The same went for each of the cursed, as a matter of privacy between themselves and their god. But he could see that Ayame was stressed about something. It usually took a keen eye to notice the subtle signs Ayame would show when he was worrying or depressed, and Hatori knew him better than anyone else did. But after the day he'd had Ayame was visibly shaken and …nervous? He hadn't even done any of his usual flirting… Oh, or was it he was nervous about being alone again? He should know he isn't expected to do anything if he's not comfortable with it.

Ayame fretfully served himself playing around with the food instead of eating any. After dropping food off the antipasto platter onto the table the third or fourth time, Hatori put an arm around him rubbing his hand up and down his arm soothingly. "Relax and try to eat something." he told him gently. He felt that Ayame needed him to be supportive and nurturing tonight, he would do his best to take care of him.

Ayame was depressed it had been a hell-bad day and Hatori didn't seem to have any interest in taking him as his lover that night. That kind of distraction would have been very welcome but he didn't want to push himself on his friend. They just leaned into each other and finished eating. Ayame couldn't eat much but Hatori hadn't eaten at lunch and quietly ate most of his meal. After taking the dishes to the sink Hatori returned to the dining room to find Ayame lost in thought. Ayame brooding just wasn't right, but he wasn't sure what to do to cheer him up. He was about to ask if he wanted him to draw a bath, hoping a long soak would help him feel better physically at least, when the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi," Ayame answered, "Oh ho 'Gure, And how is my night in shining armor who boldly rescued me earlier today? Awwww to bad you got grounded for your efforts. So, how's prison life treating you? That good? No, but that's ok. Too bad I can't come over; we could play a rousing jailhouse game like… 'who dropped the soap?'. No, Yes Tori is right here, really? Oh well…in that case I am wearing a skin tight alligator hide cat suit and under that a little thong made of black leather with scenes from the Karma sutra embossed on the front pouch. Top that. Ooooh I like the way you think so yes I am slowly unzipping the zipper, all the way down, exposing my bare…Hey wait! It's not fair yet. What are you wearing? Oh the usual then. Ok so I have unzipped the cat suit now I will reach behind you and un-lace your corset …

Hatori decided to go get comfortable on the couch; these 'Shigure's fantasy sex line' phone calls could take a while. They played the part so well he sometimes wondered if they were fooling around behind his back, until he once again realized those two haven't been in the same place alone together for more than a few seconds, ever. It's enough to make him feel jealous, how Shigure can spew fourth innuendo and flirtation and he, Hatori wasn't able to bring himself to be nearly so bold with Ayame even now.

"Of course I am touching myself…"

The phrase forcefully invaded his consciousness, Hatori had to look. He wasn't sure if he was exactly disappointed that Ayame was all talk, but he thought it could have been an interesting show. Now, that thought bothered him. Had he been hanging around Shigure too long and some of his pervertedness rubbed off on him? It would be irresponsible to let his libido lead him tonight he was, as Ayame had put it, 'the babysitter' for the evening. The responsible person in the house, and it would be stooping pretty low to take advantage of the situation; not to mention downright stupid to do anything with Akito's attention currently directed at the three of them. Beside that he was pretty sure Ayame wasn't physically up to anything more strenuous than some cuddling tonight if that. The boy had been downright standoffish towards him all evening; it was a relief to see a spark of his usual self shine through as he talked smut with Shigure. He also felt a bit put off that Ayame felt he could relax and act normal with the dog but not him.

As if in answer to the thought Ayame flitted into the room and sat down next to Hatori "Gure says hi" he said leaning up against him lightly. "You know, you could have picked up the extension line and joined in on the fun" he added.

"You had better hope Akito doesn't listen in on the phone lines when you two joke around like that." Hatori replied dryly; still feeling a bit jealous of the dog for his easy flirtatious personality.

"Oh I have no worries there, Akito asked Shigure and I point blank if we were lovers today. It was an uncomfortable moment I assure you. Of course we both denied it, since we aren't after all, and he knows we couldn't lie to our god so he was satisfied with that answer. I am just glad 'Gure oh so cleverly redirected the conversation before he could ask about me and you; I really owe him one for that."

"He did that for us?"

"Yes, of course he did we are his best friends after all, I think he feels like he's going to be left out or something. It's silly, after all we will always be friends, the three of us no matter what; won't we?"

The look in Ayame's eyes told him that it wasn't just Shigure he was asking about. Hatori smiled at him, a rare thing from the dragon, "Of course, no matter what, the three of us will always be friends Ayame; that will never change." He said to reassure him.

"I am so relieved." Ayame said almost melting back into Hatori as they both relaxed on the couch. "I was so afraid I had messed things up between us."

'_Good, he is finally going to talk about whatever is bothering him'_ Hatori thought. "How exactly would you have done that?" He asked mildly.

"I don't know. It just hit me that whenever we have done anything together, well it's always me making the first move. It's as if you were just reacting to me and not really interested otherwise. So tonight I thought I'd wait and see if you would take the lead, but even given this plum of an opportunity, having the whole house to ourselves, you haven't so much as kissed me. 'Tori, I love you and I don't want to drag you into something that could get you into the kind of trouble this could just for my sake. I will be fine if this is too much of a risk for you." Ayame said, looking anything but fine with that idea.

"You would be fine with it?" Hatori asked watching Ayame sink lower onto the couch starting to curl in on himself a bit.

"Yes, I'd be okay." he said straightening his shoulders and sitting up with a conscious effort to try to look 'fine'. "Extremely sexually frustrated, but okay." He added trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh good lord Ayame, I haven't done anything because you were acting differently all evening, not like yourself at all. I thought you were still in pain from the fight, or maybe Akito had said or done something and you weren't telling me. I have been leaving you alone to be considerate. I am still not sure you are up to anything too physically demanding tonight." He said reaching out to smooth Ayame's hair with an affectionate touch. "In fact, just before Shigure called I was going to suggest giving you a hot bath to see if that helped you feel better."

Ayame considered what Hatori had just said for a moment. Then turning toward him, "Will you wash my back?" he asked coyly, batting his lashes at Hatori.

"I'll wash anything you ask me to." Hatori replied with a smirk.

"Then lead the way." Ayame said motioning Hatori off the couch.

Hatori removed his socks, placing them on a shelf to keep them dry and rolled up his sleeves. Then ran water in the tub, adding a few things he had found around the house that had medicinal properties (or so he hoped anyway). Ayame came into the room a few minutes later wearing nothing but a robe. It was strange to see the boy with his hair pinned up loosely on top of his head, it made him look even more feminine than usual. Once the tub was full of fragrantly steaming water he had Ayame remove his robe and sit on the bathing stool. Drawing a bucket of water he used it to wet the soap and sponge so he could lather Ayame's back. He gingerly tried to assess the damage to Aya's ribcage as he went. He could see that it wasn't as bad as he had feared. There were large discolored areas but no swelling to signify broken or cracked ribs. Ayame had suffered worse from Akito on occasion. Good thing the swim team wasn't made up of seasoned fighters. Hatori absently continued lathering his friend, letting suds run over his shoulders and neck, and down his chest. Then he tried to scrub his abdomen making Aya giggle and squirm because it tickled. This sparked a bit of playfulness in Hatori. he quickly snatched up one of Aya's feet and began washing/tickling it next, Ayame was putting up very little resistance at first just giggling and weakly struggling, but after the second foot left the floor he reached up with the first one and kicked Hatori away from him, knocking him over on the hard tiles. "Ooooh Tori, I am so sorry are you all right?" he asked rushing up to his friend's side; Hatori sat up laughing lightly.

Hatori, laughing? Ayame was sure he had hit his head and started to fuss over him.

"I'm alright Ayame; you kick like a mule." he said with a wry smile.

He hadn't been hurt, just taken by surprise. It was a somewhat violent reaction when coming from Ayame. Truth be told he hadn't had this much fun in a long time, if ever. Looking himself over he noted that his outfit was now soaked and covered with soap suds he even had soap in his hair. He shook water off of his arms and unrolling his sleeves, he began to remove his clothes. "Looks like I need to rinse off now as well." he stated.

Ayame sat watching as Hatori took off his wet jacket letting it drop behind him. The dress shirt he wore under it was clinging damply to his slender frame as he unbuttoned each cuff precisely and then undid each button down the front of the shirt slowly peeling the wet fabric from his chest and letting it fall the rest of the way off of him onto the floor with the jacket. Ayame swallowed thickly as Hatori unselfconsciously removed his slacks then his underwear.

Hatori's conscience had pitched a fierce battle with his hormones and lost badly. In fact it was now quietly pushing up daisies somewhere in the back forty of his subconscious mind while the hormones built a bonfire and prepared for a party to celebrate. Maybe he was a responsible person most of the time, but he was also a horny teen-ager at the moment, and this, "plum of an opportunity" as Ayame had put it, was just too damn good to pass up. After all here they were, soapy and naked, and alone together for the entire evening. His body was already reacting to the situation and he could tell Ayame wasn't exactly unaffected either.

AN: Wow it's been like over a month… Sorry I didn't get this up sooner; I got sidetracked and didn't give myself time to work on it. The next chapter will be up much sooner and yes it will be the lemon I have been hinting at since about chapter 7.

And now to my reviewers:

SexySesshieSama : sorry bout another cliffhanger, but I have over 4000 words written and the lemony parts weren't ready to post yet so I broke it in half. Thank you for the compliment, as I write more I hope my style continues to improve, but sometimes I am more into polishing the piece than others. When I am in the mood to really paint a picture with my words it shows.

littlefiction : Wow, that was the shortest review from you ever  thanks for dropping a note to let me know you are still reading, its good hear from you.

Red Kitsune Flames: Better late than never, right? Thanks for the review 

Bishieaya : Thanks for the compliment; I **try** to keep them close to character.(Allowing of course for age and events that haven't happened yet) We would all cry over the Kana thing, if I write that far in the future. But I might not go there.

rosemont419, Mayuko-Chan, RedChaosButterfly, and Dodo-chan : I am tickled about the positive reviews on how I wrote Akito. I wanted her to be a human with her own problems. Very big problems, some of which she takes out on her family, instead of just another cut and dried villain. Glad you like how I tried to go about it. I really worried about balancing things out so there's kind of a person there instead of a cartoon-ish villain in a kimono but still keeping Akito as a threatening figure none the less.


	11. something incredible

Rising Affections

WARNING: this chapter contains high levels of; citrus, lemon, lime, yaoi, adult themes, sexually explicit materials, monosodium glutamate, and is processed on a conveyer that also processes nuts.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never claimed to and no one would pay to read this drek anyway.

AN: Yep it's four thousand words of Yaoiliscious Lemony goodness. So if that bothers you by all means don't read any further. Just skip to the next chapter once I post it.

Chapter 11 something incredible

Hatori stepped forward extending a hand to help Ayame to his feet. Ayame could feel the soap on his back was getting tacky only to form a loose foam thinly flowing down his body as Hatori resumed washing him. Since Hatori needed to rinse off already and he really couldn't help himself Ayame scooped up some of the suds and began washing the other boy also. In an effort to wash each other's back they wound up in a loose embrace. Hatori unconsciously tightened his arms around Ayame as they leaned in toward each other. Like opposite poles of a magnet, the soapy slide of skin on skin was too much of a draw for them to ignore.

They stood there holding each other in almost a slow dance; enjoying the sensation for several minutes. Ayame started to rub himself against Hatori's thigh and the dragon backed off, making him sigh in disappointment. Then a second later he whimpered as Hatori's hand wrapped around his arousal and began using all of that soap to its best advantage. Feeling that frictionless, firm grip stroking him up and down; Ayame made a choked moaning noise thrusting into his lover's hand. As he reached down to reciprocate, Hatori released him and moved his hands up to cup his face giving him a gentle kiss.

"You said you wanted me to take the lead, remember." Hatori said softly; smirking at the disappointed noise that escaped from the other's lips. Then Hatori moved away to grab the shower head from the wall and started rinsing the soap off of them.

Ayame blinked in confusion as he slowly grasped the fact that Hatori had moved on to do other, less exciting things. Then he felt something, warm lips and a tongue; on his shoulder.

"That's all rinsed clean." Hatori murmured, moving a bit to the side toward his neck and repeating the process "Soap is gone from here too." He added as he slowly left a line of soft nibbles and kisses across Ayame's upper back It was delicious, the taste of Ayame's freshly washed body, still scented by his favorite sandalwood and rose soap. He continued from his neck down to his lower back. Eventually he was sitting on the bath bench for easier access leaving light kisses on the base of his spine. Then he reached up and gently nudged Ayame, taking the hint Aya turned so his front was toward him.

'_Oh my god he's not going to… yes! Yes he is_.' Ayame stood there and breathlessly watched as Hatori experimentally took the tip of his arousal between his lips. Feeling the warmth surround that very personal part of him, Ayame hissed in pleasure and grabbed Hatori's shoulders for support as he fought the urge to buck forward deeper into his mouth. Just when he thought he could handle it Hatori took more of him in and did… _something_ with his tongue. The pleasurable sensations and knowing it was Hatori doing this to him made Ayame's hips jerk forward of their own accord. Nearly choking Hatori; who quickly backed off gagging for a few seconds. Ayame apologized with a sheepish look and an "oops?" Hatori gave the snake a stern look grabbing him firmly by the hips for more control over the situation then he went back to work.

'_Yes,_' Hatori thought to himself. '_He really liked that'_. Right now that was the first order of business, to pleasure Ayame, to make up for their earlier misunderstandings. He had been acting on instinct and was surprised that doing what he was right now didn't repel him in the least. In fact now that he had gotten past the initial uncertainty, he was beginning to enjoy it. Not so much the feel or taste of Ayame in his mouth, although it wasn't as unpleasant as he could have imagined, but he really liked the reaction he was getting from the other boy for his attentions. It gave him a sense of having some sort of power and control over Ayame. Feeling him try to buck and squirm while he made all sorts of interesting noises was just plain exciting.

Ayame was in seventh heaven and the ninth level of hell all at once. What Hatori was doing was thrilling; it and had him panting and moaning. But he kept shifting rhythm and stopping to torture him with long strokes of his tongue before engulfing his member once again it was just enough to keep him from the release he needed so badly. It was driving him insane.

A drop of something slick and salty had hit Hatori's tongue and made him aware of a slight problem early on. He wasn't sure if he could handle letting Aya cum in his mouth. '_A bit late to worry about that now_' he chastised himself. Since that moment he had been working to put things off as long as possible, both because he wasn't sure what to do about it and out of a perverse desire to hear Ayame scream. He was pretty sure he wouldn't get much warning at this point anyway so he'd just have to deal with it. He closed his jaw down some to swallow excess saliva and Ayame did scream "**Aaah! Oooh that!** OoOoooh… Just… like… that." he moaned and Hatori swallowed again, and again enjoying the sexy sounds it wrung out of the snake. Ayame's entire body stiffened and he shuddered, crying out and clutching at his shoulders painfully as he peaked. The burst of warm fluid was not as unpleasant as he feared, but it wasn't much in the flavor category either, kind of salty/soapy/metallic and bitter. He let most of it flow back out of his mouth and drip from Ayame's body to the bath room floor where it could be washed down the drain.

Ayame uncurled his fingers from Hatori's shoulders; still leaning on him for support. He'd taken a bit of skin off with his nails but not enough to draw blood. "That was amazing." he murmured once he caught his breath his legs were still feeling quite wobbly and he didn't feel ready to stand on his own yet. The sight of Hatori sitting there wet and naked, eyes smoldering with lust as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after that incredible experience was so hot he felt his lower region twitch back to life in response. Aya leaned down and kissed him deeply not caring that his lip was still sore or that he could taste himself in the kiss. "That was truly beyond belief, and quite a surprise, I surely didn't expect you to do that for me. But I am oh so glad you did let me tell you…" He punctuated the statement with another passionate kiss. "Now it's your turn 'Tori-koi, let me have a seat and I will return the favor." he added softly, as if Hatori was going to argue. Ayame saw it both as a chance to love his partner, and also for a bit of revenge.

Some time later, Hatori found himself cursing the snake's creativity as he stood sweating and making embarrassingly needy little grunts and groans. About an eternity and a half ago Ayame decided to leisurely concentrate on his testicles and the region behind them; sucking and rubbing each in turn and ignoring the area that needed attention the most. Hatori reached down with his hand in an unconscious reaction when Ayame started humming, sending vibrations through his nether regions, only to have his hand smacked away. "No touching!" he was told firmly; but he was rewarded by a long slow lick with that warm pink tongue all the way from the tip down to the base. Then Ayame went back to the same thing he was doing before.

"Ayame come on." he groaned.

"What?" Ayame asked innocently batting his eyes at him.

"Quit playing around and touch me damn it." Hatori said.

Ayame saw a rare opportunity here and he sat back on the bench ever so lightly stroking Hatori with his fingertips. "Ask nicely." he said with a Cheshire grin.

"Aya," Hatori ground out through gritted teeth, putting his hands on Ayame's head and fisting his hair threateningly.

"Oh all right, be that way." the snake sighed, taking him into his mouth using his jaw and tongue to angle Hatori toward the base of his throat in an effort not to gag himself. Once the angle was right, he began a steady suckling motion with the back of his tongue. Then he began to hum. It didn't take much of the unusual friction, vibration and heat before Hatori screamed incoherently as he peaked in an explosive climax his hands still wrapped in Ayame's long silver locks. Ayame swallowed thickly then backed off kissing and licking the tip to get the last drops, merrily watching Hatori jump at each touch, the powerful orgasm having left him hypersensitive. The snake smiled smugly feeling very pleased with himself.

Hatori backed from him after a few torturous seconds of this and leaned against the wall for support. Great googly moogly he wasn't aware anything could feel so good. His eyes fell upon the pile of wet fabric and decided drying his clothes enough to wear them before anyone got home was a good idea. He looked at Ayame who was still sitting on the bath stool watching him and said "Aya, why don't you go ahead and get your bath, while I take care of my clothes?" Okay, so it wasn't the most loving or romantic thing he could have possibly said. He realized this a few seconds after he said it; when he saw Ayame's face drop and his brow furrow. "I need a few minutes to recuperate right now, and this needs to be done before Kenji gets home." he amended as he grabbed his wet clothes gave Ayame a quick, gentle kiss and left the room on still slightly unsteady legs.

Ayame supposed he could feel insulted, but he knew the ever pragmatic Hatori Sohma too well for that. Of course his koishii was not thinking how it would look, leaving so abruptly after such an intimate moment. Hatori wasn't much of a romantic at heart, but he was everything Ayame could want and more. He would gladly forgive him as long as they got to cuddle for a while after he got out of the tub.

Ayame gently settled himself into the warm water, Hatori had added some things to it; tea and herbs from the kitchen and something called Epsom salts. It smelled ok, kind of like mint, lavender and rosemary, not like medicine; he was delighted about that. "Tori, this feels wonderful thank you." He hollered to Hatori when he heard the dragon rummaging in his room for some dry clothes to wear. "Soaking like this was a brilliant idea, why a few minutes in this potion you concocted in here and I am sure I will emerge from the bath feeling good as new, totally reborn from the waters."

That gave Hatori images of Venus rising from the sea in that famous painting. It was all he could do not to snicker out loud as the fanciful picture of Ayame standing naked on the half shell with his hair billowing in the wind flashed through his head.

000ooo000

When Ayame got out of the bath he was stunned to find Hatori waiting for him naked in his bed. "I got a phone call from Kenji's date, it seems he had a bit too much sake with his dinner and he won't be home until tomorrow." The dark haired boy offered by way of explanation.

Ayame's whole aspect lit up he could almost see a light from above gracing him as a chorus of angels sang hallelujah. Then he leveled a sultry look at Hatori, turning on the charm it was a perfect moment…until his stomach rumbled rather loudly.

"I suppose I should go get something to nibble on." he said his cheeks pinking in embarrassment. "I certainly wouldn't want to run out of energy tonight." he added as he dashed from the room .When he returned he had a loaf of crusty bread, a saucer a bottle of olive oil and a positively evil grin on his face.

After eating a few pieces of the loaf of bread between them, Ayame tossed the rest onto his desk and sat the saucer of oil on his bedside table. Slowly taking off his robe and letting down his hair, he crawled onto the bed next to Hatori.

"That hit the spot." he purred. "Now about some of those other uses for olive oil…"

"Are you sure you are ready for that tonight?" Hatori felt that he had to ask, even if he was secretly hoping with every fiber of his horny little being that Ayame would say he was both willing and able. "It concerns me that you took quite a beating earlier and it has been an emotionally draining day. We don't have to do anything more than we have already if you don't feel up to it."

"I'm sure Hatori. After everything that's happened today, I think I really need this tonight koibito. Please don't let a few bumps and bruises bother you. I certainly won't." Ayame answered him honestly. This was exactly what he felt he needed to cement his relationship with his beloved Hatori; and to make up for the dreadful day he'd had. He was also absolutely sure that if he didn't take this opportunity tonight he would never forgive himself.

"Good, let me know if anything gets uncomfortable in the slightest." Hatori said, lightly putting an arm around Ayame and pulling him into a deep kiss.

It wasn't exactly an open declaration of love but having those jade eyes focused on him as if he were the only thing in the universe worth looking at was close enough for Ayame. Hatori was a man of action not words and the snake understood this. He returned the kiss ardently pouring the love he felt into every touch.

Hatori gently kissed Ayame, taking his time, not being driven by raw need at the moment. He ran his hand down Ayame's chest coaxing him to lie back on the bed. He looked down at Ayame hair flowing around his head and spilling in a silvery cascade on the sheets, face slightly flushed, porcelain skin soft as rose petals and those deep topaz eyes shining with a light and passion that made his insides tense up. Beautiful, Ayame was indeed beautiful. For loving him unconditionally and for being there whenever he needed someone to talk to, or someone to distract him from his problems. Suddenly he was struck by the powerful feelings he had for his lover. Feelings he had bottled up and denied himself because he was afraid to face it; because it was dangerous for them to show emotions openly as zodiac members. One mistimed look of longing and there would be hell to pay. These feelings for Ayame meant he had to rethink his whole self identity and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that. But now there was no way he could look into those loving eyes at this fine and private moment between them and not feel it. He almost couldn't believe he was allowing himself the luxury of this now, but he did love Ayame, deeply and passionately and like a huge, warm wave the feeling washed over him and he reveled in it.

Ayame looked deep into Hatori's eyes, he could sense that something was troubling the dragon but before he could say anything Hatori leaned down and kissed him tenderly. Then he did something incredible, he placed a chaste kiss on his temple and putting his lips near his ear, he softly said "I love you Aya-koi." Ayame thought his heart would explode; it was something he had dreamed of, hearing those words from him. "I love you too 'Tori-chan." He tried to say, his voice so choked with emotion it came out kind of garbled. Ayame covered Hatori's face with a flurry of light kisses holding to him tightly never wanting to let go of him again. Hatori smoothed his hair from his face and gave him a long sensual kiss that soon had his heart thumping and him panting for breath. Ayame ran his hands slowly down Hatori's sides and then up onto his back tracing lightly with his fingernails making Hatori's skin raise goose bumps.

"Unnuh…" he moaned as the light touch sent a chill down his back. He moved down and placed a string of kisses along Ayame's collarbone noticing a hitch in his breath when he got to a certain spot near the juncture of collarbone and shoulder. He concentrated on that spot and soon had Ayame moaning in pleasure. He backed off to see a nice deep red mark forming and that sparked a sense of pride in him as a bestial presence from deep within rumbled happily at marking the snake as his own. "Hmmmmn all mine." he breathed happily to himself as he went back to exploring Ayame's chest and neck.

Oh that felt so good. The more Hatori nipped and sucked on that one wonderful spot the more sensitive it got. Now just running his tongue over it sent sparks throughout his body. He reached up and played with Hatori's nipples, tracing the areola with the pads of his thumbs then running over the firmer flesh in the center with the same light fingernails that had proven so effective on his back. He was rewarded with a moan form Hatori as his nipples hardened responding to the attention. He drew back breathing heavily, "are you sure you are ready for this?" The dragon asked. "Of course I am sure." He replied matter-of-factly. "I have been waiting for this moment for my entire life, or at least the last few years especially the last six months or so…" He was cut off by an impatient kiss.

"And you still want me to be in charge right?"

"Yes, I am sure you would be more comfortable with things that way too."

"Then shut up and roll over."

"Right away 'Tori-chan." Ayame said with a smile, promptly doing as he was told.

Hatori took a couple of fingers drawing them through the oil in the saucer he smoothly rubbed the oil between Ayame's cheeks, feeling around for the region he was after. He teased and petted there rubbing in slow circles that spiraled in and then starting over once he hit center until Ayame was responding with twitches of the hips and little whining noises. Then he inserted the tip of one finger slowly. Taking his time and liberal amounts of oil he gently prepared his lover. Everything he had gleaned on the subject at hand had hinted that a slow approach was the key to success.

'_Ooooh this is driving me crazy_,' Ayame thought to himself, the teasing fingers and light kisses on his back, neck and shoulders were so nice. He felt pampered but also wished there was a way to do more from this face down position than just react to what's being done to him. _'Oh what's that? Another finger? Not bad, a little weird though. Oh, he found a spot just in and …and he's not going to stop rubbing it until… oh, oh! Hatori you evil genius I am going to be so close its not funny well before you move on to the main event at this rate'_ By now Aya was practically humping himself on Hatori's fingers; and seemed to be enjoying it a lot. "I want you Hatori please." he moaned, "I need to feel you now Tori."

Hatori gingerly removed his fingers; Aya sighing in relief and disappointment. He rolled him into his side in a spooning position, slicking himself with the oil and positioning them with Ayame's feet between his knees to give him a good angle of access.

Ayame felt himself being entered, it didn't actually hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either. He took a few deep breaths, he was glad he was as ready as he was or it could have been hell. Hatori had stopped moving as soon as he was all the way in and the discomfort was fading already, he moved a bit experimentally.

"Hold still Aya." Hatori said. He felt Hatori's breath short puffs on his neck. Ever obedient to his Tori-chan he stilled himself; much to Hatori's relief; because too much more wriggling around like that and it would be all over. How could anything be so tight and hot and …? He had to catch his breath. _'Think of something, anything else. Be careful, his ribs are still bruised, don't grab him around the chest. Ok I think I can move now…'_

This was ok; it was a bit uncomfortable still, but not too bad. He could feel Hatori pressed up against his back, that was definitely nice, then Hatori started to move, and he realized this was it. He had Hatori inside him as close as it was humanly possible to get. He craned his neck to try to glimpse the boy's face; the change in angle was a good thing. There was still some discomfort, but there was that place where it felt really good when he rubbed across it. The next few thrusts weren't angled right to get there, then he hit it again. "Oh!" Aya grunted, as he concentrated on getting Hatori to hit that spot again. Hatori slowed trying to see if he had done something wrong, but Ayame just hooked his feet behind Hatori's calves trying to pull him in deeper. "Tori...please, more." he pleaded. Hatori grabbed his hip with one hand and shoulder with the other and thrust in deep. "Oagghhh yes OH yes..." he was moaning and writhing, panting and groaning. Hatori reveled in the feeling, he was pounding into his lover again and again and the boy was responding thrusting his hips back to meet him.

Ayame wasn't going to last much longer. The speed they were going at was starting to hurt a little, but there was nothing he could do about it and he certainly was not going to stop now, he decided he could just ignore it. He reached down and stroked himself trying to use that as a distraction; shamelessly cupping and massaging his balls with the other hand. Hatori was moving faster, and faster with his own orgasm drawing near, giving voice to his pleasure with deep groans. The increased friction started blurring the lines between pain and pleasure. Ayame suddenly found himself telling god how good everything felt very loudly. He began moving his hips in short jerky thrusts as he climaxed, his voice failing; he panted and breathed the words I love you, I love you, repeatedly with every stuttered exhale until the last trembling spasm subsided. As Ayame peaked, certain muscles tensed around Hatori and he thrust himself even more deeply shouting Ayame's name while cuming hard.

They lay still for a bit, basking in the afterglow together. Hatori grabbed the bath towel he had used earlier from where he had left it on the headboard and used it to clean them up some. Knowing they would have to shower eventually but too tired to bother with it just then. Ayame rolled over toward Hatori and snuggling up to him, with their steady breathing and beating hearts the only sounds in the room they were soon lulled to sleep in each others arms.

000ooo000

AN: Well, hope it was ok. As usual I want to thank my reviewers you guys keep me going on this, feedback is bliss:

Red Chaos Butterfly: Oh the fanart would be awesome; I draw some but not that well either.

Dodo-chan: I think you will be seeing more of Akito too, but I am not sure your questions will be answered

Bishieaya: The phone sex thing was so much fun to write, glad you enjoyed it.

DracoDormiens7: Again my apologies for changing my summary, but you gotta admit the original sucked. I am glad to see you again; I hope the lemony bits in this are to your liking.

littlefiction: Thanks for the nice review, I can always count on you for feedback. I have something for you. I will post it soon, one of your adopt-a-plot thingies. It's just a drabble right now, but who knows where it could go.

Everyone who reads and doesn't bother reviewing: I post after I get 100 hits on each new chapter because I know ya'll have been reading it and that's about how many serious returning readers this story has. I appreciate it too and thanks to all those silent mystery readers out there.

Last but not least: Thanks Shalene for being my beta, and congratulations. (If any of my reviewers wants to volunteer to take her place I think she will be a bit busy to beta for me soon.)


	12. A dog's eye view

I don't own fruits basket, no one pays me for this

Warning: Well, none really… but don't worry the story isn't over yet.

chapter 12 a dog's eye view

000ooo000

Shigure looked over his mother's shoulder as she prepared dinner, a roast browned to perfection then seasoned and cooked with sweetened soy sauce and vegetables, mostly cabbage, one of his favorite meals. His mother was being unbelievably good about his fight at school, he still had to wait to see about his father's opinion on things He was working nights and wouldn't hear of it until he woke up for dinner. He had only screwed up bad enough for his father to drag him from bed in the early am once. Even then it was more for the fact that his mother couldn't sleep and had told his father all about it as soon as he got home. Not so much what he had done to merit her wrath, but still, it was not something he wanted to have happen ever again. His mother was in frail health to start with and anything he did to upset her got swift justice from his father. Neither of them were spring chickens deciding to start a family late in life, so health issues were bound to crop up as the years wore on, his mother had already had a heart attack and surgery to unclog arteries in her legs, she was bedridden for a while before and just afterwards. The family chose to take care of itself, forgoing the servants and trappings Ayame's pretentious parents obviously preferred. A nurse did check in weekly. "If you want dinner, you have to help me clean this stuff up and get the table ready before we eat." His mother informed him.

Shigure set the table and cleared the dirty dishes and utensils his mother was no longer using. Washing them in the sink and placing them into a rack to dry. 'When I get my own place I am never going to do housework again' he vowed to himself. 'Maybe I will get myself a little maid and make her wear one of those French maid outfits. Yeah, I could have her wear one that is really short and when she bent down to scrub the floor I could see her…' "Okaasan, is it all right if I call Ayame-kun to check on him?"

"Yes, I guess there is no harm in that, don't be on the phone all night though. I'll need your help with the serving platter in a while." She answered tiredly.

Shigure pulled the old fashioned dial phone into the coat closet for some privacy before dialing. After a few rings someone picked up "Aaya" he said smoothly.

"Well, your knight in shining armor is in the dungeon until my suspension is over at the very least… Terrible she made me clean the house today… Yeah, me cleaning I will have nightmares about scrubbing the toilet for years, can you think of anything worse Aaya? Nothing gets you down does it? So do you want to have some fun over the phone? Just don't yell out Ha-san's name at the end it's kind of hard on the ego you know. No not really, as long as it works for you, I'm fine with whatever it takes to float your boat my friend… Hmmmmn, Alligator skin, interesting choice, I bet it would have an amazing texture up against bare skin…

After this very "stimulating" conversation, Shigure was sure he had plenty of material to fuel his fantasy life for the next few days. Sometimes he did feel a bit hurt that Ayame had never truly shown him the interest he did Hatori. He was beginning to feel like the odd man out in their little group. As if he were intruding on their time together by hanging around with them. Of course he didn't really care about it. It was not like he would try to stop them from seeing each other. If they wanted to do things to each other right in front of him, he wouldn't mind it a bit. He sighed smiling a bit at the thought. He crawled back out of the closet and placed the phone back on the desk just in time for his mother to holler that she needed him to serve dinner. Quickly checking to confirm that the loose yukata he wore would conceal the semi-aroused state he was in he went to assist her.

Later that night after his father had pronounced a sentence of grounding and yard work on top of whatever his mother had him do in the house Shigure lay down in his bed and let himself mull things over. His parents had never really liked Ayame, but they weren't too upset over the fight, it was one of the first "normal" things he had been in trouble for at school. They seemed to be almost happy it wasn't another mysterious disappearance or practical joke gone badly. They had seemed nonplussed about why the other boys would try to hurt Ayame. "That is just how the snake is, Aki was much the same and Tatsuya before her. His father started, but got an elbow in the ribs from his wife "remember dear the school doesn't know about the curse, they just think young Ayame is weird without reason."

"Ayame is not weird!" Shigure defended his friend. "I don't think he is weird anyway." He added quietly gesturing surrender with his hands to make up for shouting.

"That's because you have known him all of your life Son. To an outsider he looks and acts pretty peculiarly. Avoiding extreme temperatures, insisting on keeping his hair long…"

'_That's not the snake spirit, it's just his overflowing vanity_.' thought Shigure.

"And you know about the curse, his physical looks and limitations make sense to you like they would no one on the outside. That is why I am so glad you have good friends your own age in the zodiac. In the past individuals born between generations have not fared so well. Think of it, someone with the curse, with Ayame's flamboyance and no close friends to turn to when life weighs them down."

Those words haunted Shigure as he drifted toward sleep. He was feeling alone and lonely, and now that things between his best friends were sort of… complicated, he wasn't sure where he fit in anymore. He was sure he hated Hatori at times for being such a stubborn ass, but he knew that if Ayame had approached him he would have jumped him at the first opportunity and every one after that, and they would likely have gotten into deep trouble by now. So maybe it was a really good thing Aaya fell for the one person in their group with some common sense.

000ooo000

AN: This is short. I apologize. I have more written but not finished enough to post yet. It has been a while since I put anything up, so I am posting about half a chapter here.

Once again, thanks heap and gobs to my reviewers. I am so glad you still like this story. You guys are what keep me writing on this. If you lose interest I will too, that's just how it is. I had a rough month and on top of everything else, I still haven't worked out the beta situation here, (my usual beta is having a baby and won't have time to do it for a while.) So things are slowed down until I can find someone else to bounce ideas off of and correct my many errors for me.


	13. lucky day

Warnings: none

Disclaimer, You all know I don't own it by now.

13 lucky day

Kenji weaved up to the house; he both lived and worked there so thought nothing of letting himself in. After fumbling a bit with the lock he entered and traded his street shoes for a pair of comfortable slippers. He was no longer Ayame's nanny. He had been moved to head of staff for the household servants in this particular corner of the Sohma estate on Ayame's 15th birthday, but after caring for the boy for his whole life he still found himself fretting over how his one-time charge was doing. He'd have to thank Hatori for staying behind and watching over him. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to relax and enjoy the rare evening out. Well it was about 5 am and he was a bit drunk still, but he had decided to get back early so no one could accuse him of slacking on his job. Lord he knew how the kitchen staff loved to talk.

000ooo000

It was the best sleep Ayame had ever had, he drifted in and out of slumber feeling his 'Tori-chan's strong arms wrapped around him. It was perfect.

The sun hadn't peeked above the horizon yet when Hatori awoke, an uncharacteristic smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he looked down at the face of his sleeping lover. He could see Ayame, totally relaxed and so cuddly looking with a hand curled under his cheek as he slept facing him. Hatori tightened his arms around him and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." he said, when he saw silvery lashes flutter open to reveal deep golden eyes.

"Oh," Aya said stunned, he wasn't sure why, but it bothered him a bit to be called beautiful, especially by Hatori. "You are quite attractive yourself." he replied. "You know I do try to keep myself well groomed and such, but even though I use camellia oil to keep my skin from getting dry and flaky and I keep my hair long, could you find another word to describe me? I want to be more than just a pretty face to you 'Tori. All I _ever_ hear is that I look good; no one bothers to compliment me on anything else. Besides, it sounds so… so, _feminine _and I assure you I am quite happy being a male of the species. So, if you don't mind could you please find something else to praise about me?" He finished, looking hopeful.

"No, I can't find a more fitting word Aya." Hatori said hushing him with a finger when he started to protest. "A lot of different and powerful works of nature, exotic animals, sunsets, ocean waves, can only be described as beautiful, and that is exactly what you are. In mind heart body and soul." He finished by leaning in giving Ayame a feather light kiss. "And don't you dare think I would use you as some sort of substitute for a woman. You may look slightly effeminate, but I know all too well that you are all male." He punctuated the thought with a gentle cupping of the areas of significance in his hand.

Then something happened that never had happened before and would probably never happen again; Ayame Sohma blushed from head to toe.

Making his way quietly down the hall Kenji decided to check in on Ayame, he hadn't seen Hatori asleep on the couch so the boy must have been on Ayame's floor to keep an eye on him such a devoted friend, he peeked into the room… "What the hell?!!!!"

Hatori spun around on the bed to see Kenji standing in the doorway glaring at him. He looked down at himself, nude under the blanket he shared with Ayame who was also nude, and not so much under the blanket after the maneuver he had just pulled. His mind locked up, all he could do was stare with his mouth open, and try to think of something brilliant to say to keep them out of trouble.

"There is no use trying to think of a plausible explanation for this is there?" Ayame asked, the first to gain his mental footing. Kenji just gaped at him as if he'd just sprouted horns or something. Ayame reached out and pulled some of the blanket back over himself, leaning forward onto Hatori's shoulder. "We really have _got_ to start remembering to lock the door." He murmured quietly."

"Well, I left the god damn fox guarding the hen house." Kenji muttered to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose and trying to fight the headache he felt coming on like a freight train. Then to the others he said, "How could you? Hatori I thought you were taking care of him, I… I don't even want to talk to you right now. And YOU!" he shouted wincing as it caused a sharp pain to stab through his head. "Ayame I thought you were smarter than this." He trailed off shaking his head miserable.

"It's not as bad as all that Kenji-san, Tori and I love each other. Isn't it wonderful? " Ayame asked; upon getting no response other than a groan from his ex nanny he continued "I have had feelings for Hatori for some time now, and he, well recently he began to return the feelings and this solves so many problems doesn't it? I mean we both already know about the curse, and the logistical problems of doing anything without transforming are nonexistent since we are both men, and zodiac members, and we really aren't close cousins, I looked that up. Our great grandfathers were brothers so we are more like third cousin once removed or whatever, so its not actually incest or anything like that, and I really, really want this so could you just support me please? I truly need someone on my side and you always have been there for me since as far back as I can remember …please don't, don't ruin this for me, don't tell anyone, please."

"Tell anyone, you think I would do that? After all of the time I have known you it's not something I would do to you. You, Hatori, get out."

"No."

"What?"

"I am not leaving until I get some assurance that Ayame isn't going to be punished as soon as I go."

Kenji held his throbbing temples "I don't know what you think I would do to him but right now I just want something for this headache. I want you to leave and I want to just…just pretend this never happened. You two seem to forget that the whole Sohma family is cursed not just the zodiac members. We all have to deal with it. I hate this so much; it's happening again. Ayame is just like her. I can't, just can't… I'm going to be sick..." He turned and hurried from the room his hands balled up in white knuckled fists at his sides, and tears starting to pool in his eyes.

000ooo000

A bit later Hatori and Ayame approached Kenji as he sat on the porch outside the kitchen, staring blankly at the woods behind the main house. Would you mind telling us what that was all about? Hatori asked him point blank.

Kenji didn't move or acknowledge their presence for several moments but at last he did thke a deep breath and begin to speak. "Did you ever wonder why a twelve year old kid was given the responsibility of raising an infant? That's how old I was when Ayame was born. It wasn't because I was specially gifted or even abnormally responsible. It was because I was the only living person with practical experience dealing with the snake cursed of the zodiac. The last snake cursed person before you, Ayame was my mother Aki Sohma. She died when I was ten, I lived with my uncle for a while, he wasn't very happy with the arrangement. Then,when you were born, that solved two problems. What to do with me, and who would care for you since your mother wouldn't." He broke off then to reach out and take Ayame's hand. "I never regretted it, not even on days like today, but it hasn't always been easy, and there are things I should have told you long ago." He let go of Ayame to light a cigarette tasking a deep drag and letting the smoke out through his nose and mouth both with a sigh. "You are a lot like her, your personality, and drive. She also lived for the day and had a flamboyant attitude with regal tastes. But she was very stubborn too, it was her downfall. She kept thumbing her nose at the head of the family, Akito's father, and the elders in the main house. It didn't win her any friends there." He stopped to flick off the ash and take one last drag of the smoke before putting it out. "She never told them who my father was, or me for that matter, just because it bothered them not to know." He chuckled a bit over that. "Then she took up with my nanny, Izumi in a very public lesbian love affair. That was the last straw for Akira. He ordered Izumi's memories erased and had her thrown out of the main house. He forbid my mother from ever seeing her again, and he moved me and mom into the main house to keep her on a short leash. 'kaasan was devastated."

"That's when she jumped off of the bridge?" Hatori asked, having heard sketchy details about the previous snake cursed at best.

"Not quite" Kenji answered quietly; locking eyes with Ayame. "That was when she threatened to expose the zodiac to the news media. The Sohmas are a wealthy and powerful family; have been for generations. Akira simply had my mother silenced. She might as well have jumped off of that bridge herself when she threatened the family, but she didn't commit suicide. She was killed." Kenji looked downward and smoothed his hair back out of his eyes in an unconscious gesture, "And now you two… It's happening again." He trailed off shaking his head sadly, his gaze returning to the woods.

"Well Akira isn't head of the family anymore, Akito is. And we aren't flaunting our relationship, in any way shape or form. In fact if you had been just a bit later getting home you would never have known of it and you live here right? So therefore you shouldn't worry so much about it Kenji-kun" Ayame said brightly. "But if it makes you feel any better I will swear not to threaten the family with public exposure. That should solve everything shouldn't it?"

"Kenji, if you would like I can erase your memories of earlier. That way you wouldn't be culpable if we do get caught." Hatori volunteered.

"No, thank you Hatori," Kenji shook his head in disbelief that he even offered. "I think it's best that I remember this. I can't keep Ayame out of trouble if I don't know what's going on after all." He added, trying not to scream.

000ooo000

AN: Woohoo! lucky number 13 is done. Thanks oodles for the reviews: littlefiction, RedChaosButterfly, DracoDormiens7, RedKitsuneFlames, and Adi88 you guys deserve a cookie for managing to review even with the alert bot not functioning when I posted last time. There's more fan art up and my regular reviewers already know where to find the link. It's not much, but I can't bake :D


	14. Or not

Chapter 14

Or not

Ayame turned and stiffly walked back to his room Hatori close behind him. He had seen the tears welling up in Aya's eyes.

"This isn't going to work is it?" Ayame asked weakly. "We are only putting each other in danger by being together I was so stupid to even think it could be so easy. All I could see was how great things were going between us, how wonderful it felt to be loved by someone, by you. I didn't even spare a thought about what could happen if… would they really kill one of us do you think?" He asked suddenly a puzzled look on his face. "In any case it would really be bad if the truth about us got out wouldn't it?" He asked looking defeated.

Hatori walked up and put his arms around Ayame. "The sensible thing to do is to would be to stop seeing each other. Of course to completely avoid each other's company would look suspicious."

"So we go back to how things were before, you me and Shigure all three just good friends?" Ayame asked. "I don't know if I can do that Hatori. It would be so difficult to see you day after day and not let my feelings show. After last night I am simply unsure if I can keep my hands off of you." He whined snuggling deeper into Hatori's embrace to accentuate his point.

"You will do anything I tell you to, remember." Hatori said sternly.

000ooo000

It was a lovely Monday morning until…A big black sedan pulled up in front of the school. The driver got out and opened the door for a young boy dressed impeccably in an expensive navy blue tailored suit. His pitch dark eyes never looked at any of the many students that were curiously staring at the new arrival; instead focusing intently on the entrance as he briskly walked toward it forcing his driver to hurriedly push the car door shut and almost jog in order to hold this door open for him too. Down the entrance hall he surged. Pausing only slightly at an intersection where two halls crossed before veering right and stopping in front of another set of doors, waiting mere heartbeats for his faithful driver to catch up and once again open and hold the door for him. Shooting the man deathly glares for making him wait at all Akito Sohma entered the main school office.

Hanabira Yobi was finishing typing the absentee and tardy information into the system database when she caught a small figure out of the corner of her eye. "Just finishing here, be with you in a minute." she chimed over her shoulder to what she assumed was one of the students as she continued typing.

"I have a scheduled appointment, which office is principal Iijima-san's?" Said a soft voice, like butterfly wings dipped in venom.

Hanabira looked up into a pair of large bitter-dark eyes and couldn't look away, this was not one of the students. "Please accept my apology for the wait Akito-san she said swallowing nervously. "The principal has set aside conference room D for your meeting. It's down the third hall and second door to the west." She pointed the directions in the air as she spoke.

"Thank you." said Akito turning and causing his driver to scramble as he left in the direction indicated. 'Cute,' he muttered under his breath. 'It's like the fool can't manage to talk without using her hands.'

Principal Iijima was siping a cup of tea waiting for the meeting to begin. When Akito entered he noted that his mother hadn't accompanied him, this lightened the older man's mood some since he was fairly certain he could deal with the young leader of the Sohma clan easily without an adult to back him up. "Good morning" he said trying to get things off to a civil start.

"Good morning principal Iijima," Akito answered. "You know why I am here so lets not waste too much time on pleasantries." He added, taking a seat across the desk and leveling a cold stare at the principal.

"Yes of course." Iijima harrumphed uncomfortably as he shifted around bringing himself taller in his seat.

"As head of the Sohma family I need to be certain that my family will be able to attend this school in relative safety. At the moment your ability to do this is in question."

"We are looking into the matter I assure you, once we have identified where things went wrong corrective measures will be taken." 'who does this little twerp think he is? I can't let a kid push me around.

"Good, because another incident like last week's unprovoked attack on my cousins and there will be dire consequences for your school." Akito said leaning forward still fixing that unnerving stare on the principal.

"Excuse me for asking young man, but what exactly do you think you could do?" Iijima fired back, pulling himself even taller; to where he practically loomed over the boy. "It's not our job to baby sit the students that attend our classes. Your cousins have behavioral problems that I am sure had something to do with your so called unprovoked attack."

"Well for one thing, Iijima-_san_ the Sohmas and their close relatives currently make up over one third of your students and a good portion of your staff. Even the girl at the front desk's maiden name was Sohma. It's a large family, and that is a lot of tuition we are paying don't you think?" At the snap of his fingers charts and papers were promptly supplied by his driver. "There are also several business holdings that your school has dealings with that currently give you quite a discount because of your long association with the Sohma family. It would be a shame to see that come to an end." Akito finished off handing over the charts with a smug smile on his face.

Principal Iijima looked over the charts and said "Ok you have got my attention, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need a written plan that outlines how you are going to ensure the safety of the students delivered by Friday. That should be simple enough. If you cannot come up with a workable plan, I will send my dear mother over to work on it with you. Understand?" Akito's smile turned acid.

"Yes" Iijima replied grudgingly.

"Good then I am done here have a good day Principal Iijima." Akito stood and walked to the door his driver leading the way as usual. He stopped and turned saying over his shoulder; "Oh, and be sure to say hello to the wife and kids when they return from visiting her parents in the Hyogo Prefecture for me," as a parting shot before exiting and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Iijima broke out in a cold sweat. 'How did that creepy little bastard find out my family was visiting the in-laws this week?'

AN: I considered hitting this thing with the mega bomb ending. You know, where there is a flash of light and a newscaster announces that Japan and parts of China have just been obliterated, the end. But I decided to stick it out even if everyone seems to be kind of bored with it by now. Sorry this chapter was so short I am waiting for inspiration on how to go about what I want to happen in the last few chapters. Feel free to give me suggestions for things you would like to see happen. Maybe we can kick start my muse. I know I will have to do the carnival kissing booth for sure. I can use that to tie it to my oneshot fic 'Hatori's Song'.

Big bear hugs to my reviewers:

Littlefiction and Red Kitsune Flames: I really appreciate your support so much. Let me know if there is anything I can attempt to write or draw as a thank you. I do have one more fanart pic up and am currently working on a half-decent pic of Ichigo from Bleach.


	15. the real chapter 15

The real chapter 15

Monday

On the ride to school Shigure could tell something was wrong with his friends. Ayame was garrulous as usual but he was talking on and on about nothing important not getting to any sort of point, a sure sign his mind was elsewhere. Hatori had his face in a book, this was not extraordinary but he hadn't turned the page during the entire ride. There was a tension he could feel between them. And it was not the good feeling tension of two bodies trying to resist the magnetic attraction they felt for each other in public either. As soon as they were out of the car Shigure grabbed each by the arm and led them to the middle of the playing field outside of school. Here they could be seen but not overheard since there was no place for an eavesdropper to hide.

"So tell me what is going on." He said looking at his friends.

"Ayame and I have decided to stop seeing each other." Hatori stated flatly

"What? Why?" Shigure asked, mystified.

Ayame looked away but quietly said "We got caught."

"Caught?" Shigure asked not quite hiding a smirk "Doing what?"

"It"

"It?"

"IT!" Ayame replied irritatedly, fluttering his hands around for emphasis. "We were being… well, almost being intimate with each other, and one of the house servants walked in on us." He continued more quietly.

"You were what?" Shigure asked once more. Still not sure he had heard right.

Ayame was still looking at something on the horizon and Hatori was blushing fiercely but met the dog's gaze when he looked him in the eye. "What happened Hari?" Shigure asked.

"It was Kenji-san that walked in on us. I don't think he will tell anyone, but he probably won't allow me anywhere near Ayame's room again."

Shigure fought the urge to point and laugh but lost that battle. "He… you… oh boy." He wheezed, clearing tears from his eyes after a few minutes. "So if he won't tell, then you just have to be more circumspect from now on, that's all." He said once he got control of himself again.

"No, there's more to it than that, but I will have Ayame fill you in at lunch. We need to get to class." Hatori said after which, of course, the bell rang as if on cue.

* * *

Shigure sighed, he was not in the habit of attending the student council meetings but since the whole kissing booth idea was his, Ayame had insisted. He sat next to Hatori who almost radiated misery. After they told Shigure the particulars of their break up he was at a loss on what to do next. It hurt him as badly as it had them. To the dog this was more than a nice romantic hook up between his friends that could be let go by the wayside. It was a possibility for real love despite the family curse, the only bright spot he had found where the zodiac was concerned. Leave it to Ayame to find a way to love and be loved despite the odds stacked against him. And poor Ha-san probably didn't know what hit him; Shigure hoped he would recognize a good thing when he had it. Now if only they could find the backbone to stand together against the family, even Akito if necessary. That would shake things up. Maybe even weaken the curse's hold on their hearts, if he could just get them to hold on to each other a bit longer. This kind of hope was the one thing the juniishi lacked in general, and needed most. 

He was pulled from his musings by the announcement of booth assignments for the fund raiser. As expected, Ayame and Hatori were assigned to oversee the building of the class president's booth, and Shigure volunteered to help staff it. But in a surprise move by the school board, the kissing booth was given a 5 member staff. Vice president Yamakawa and his friend, Omi Minami, were added in to keep an eye on the infamous mabudachi trio.

The next few days were going to be busy. Readying the booths and supervising the set up for the carnival fund raiser was a big undertaking. First was getting the designs for the kissing booth approved the task was made easier by the design itself. The front was faced with a ply-board wall with a hole cut into it for the booth operator to stick his head through. This limited chances of improper contact between the students and the customers. A backdrop behind the hole would separate the current kisser from the other guys manning the booth and they would take turns in 20 minute intervals throughout the day. The rest of the booth consisted of a lumber framework covered by a colorful tarp which extended out in front to form a covered area for the ticket seller to sit in. Someone had decided to rotate ticket colors with the workers and track who sold the most kisses that way. With five members running the booth they could have two guys handling the money and tickets one in the booth and the other two running errands, resting or checking out the carnival. Things seemed to be coming together. Some of the other booths were already underway, the school's wood shop supplying both materials and expertise.

Ayame was already wrapping himself up in design plans for the exterior of the booth. Hatori had sketched out the booth on paper. Ayame wished they could go with a full window. It would be much easier to decorate, but he conceded that this design left fewer margins for error so it was best. He would just have to consider it a challenge to his creative abilities. Maybe something with a Renaissance theme…

After school the three boys went to Ayame's house as usual but the meeting had kept them late and they didn't get much time to talk. Kenji-san also found important household things to do in whichever room they were in. And, as predicted, Hatori and Shigure were no longer allowed into Ayame's bedroom. They went their separate ways for dinner, all three in a decidedly disheartened mood.

* * *

Tuesday 

It was a beautiful sunny day, the warm weather of early spring quickly turning toward an early hot summer. Out in the school playing field Ayame sat on a folding director's chair, in the shade of a large parasol, sipping bottled water as the other students did all of the hard work; hammering nails into booths, setting up stage etc. One of the boys stopped to wipe sweat from his brow and looked around asking "Why isn't the president helping us? This is **his** booth isn't it? Is he too privileged to have to work like the rest of us?"

Hatori stood from where he was holding a cross brace for someone to nail and answered "No, it's because he's prone to sun stroke. The heat will make him pass out."

"You wood shop students are the ones with the building experience after all. He is helping in the best way he can by staying out of your way. Once it is put together, of course, Ayame will be the one to decorate it." Shigure added helpfully.

The boy didn't seem completely satisfied by that, but went back to work nevertheless. It didn't stop him from pointing and laughing when a few minutes later another student carrying one item too many dropped a bucket of paint about three steps behind the student council president. Said bucket landed on its bottom sending its contents flying out like an erupting volcano and quite a bit of it splattering Ayame as well as the underside of the parasol to drip back down upon him. To make things even better the paint was a brilliant shade of mauve. Ayame sat stunned at first, not sure what had happened. Then after a few seconds assessment of the situation he said "Well, that was refreshing but this just really isn't my color, I shall adjourn to the wash room and try to clean it off. Would someone be a dear and get me a replacement uniform I can change into?" Then he stood and walked to the shower room, somehow managing to move gracefully even with sticky wet paint dripping from his hair behind him.

Shigure watched Ayame walk away and then smiled to himself, "Why don't you go help Aya shower while I get him a clean uniform from the office." He said suggestively to Hatori.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Hatori shook his head.

"Nonsense it is a great idea. You two haven't talked to each other seriously in days. You are going to have to hash things out between you sooner or later you know." Shigure said pushing Hatori toward the showers.

Hatori was disturbed to find that he was actually feeling nervous about talking to Ayame. There was nothing to be worried about he told himself, they had both agreed to stop seeing each other after all. He took a deep breath and went into the shower room. Ayame sat on a bench stripped to his boxers and working what he could of the paint from his hair with a stack of paper towels. He looked up and seemed relieved to see Hatori there. Tori, could you do me a favor? I need help scrubbing this paint from my hair. If I wash it in the sink before I get in the shower I won't spread it all over myself. I would really appreciate it, this stuff stinks.

"That's what I am here for." Hatori replied, helping Ayame move the bench over in front of the basin. Hatori felt guilty pleasure at the excuse to be near Ayame and run his hands through his hair once more, silently cursing that the paint funk killed the familiar scent that he associated with the snake, earthy and floral with a hint of spice. He used the dispenser on the wall to get soap and rub it into Aya's hair working his way from the scalp to the ends then holding it under the water in the basin to rinse. The acrylic paint was easily rinsed out but he decided it would take repeating the process a few times to get it completely clean.

Ayame closed his eyes; he would relax and enjoy having Hatori take care of him like this. It wasn't fair, he wanted to just jump into the other boy's arms and tell him how much he needs him, how much he loves him. But Hatori was adamant on things between them coming to a halt. If this was all he could have of his Tori-chan from now on then so be it. Once Hatori was a full fledged doctor, Ayame decided he would make sure to be sick often. If he flunked out of medical school he had a real future as a hairdresser, the fingers gently working through the soap suds on his scalp felt splendid.

After a while Hatori judged Ayame's hair clean enough. "there you go, now you just need to wash the paint off the rest of you." He said stepping away from the sink. He turned his back trying not to let his mind linger on thoughts of the last time he helped Aya wash himself.

"If you are sure you don't want to help me with that, then I will just be over here." Aya said flirtatiously pointing to the back of the room where the showers were before gliding that direction. He was in the shower for several minutes before the water stopped running. Hatori noticed something amiss and moved to correct it. He tapped on the shower wall gently. "Here I brought you a towel." He said wondering why he hadn't already asked him for it. After a few seconds without a reply he looked into the shower, Ayame was standing there facing away from him, one hand reached up to his face before he looked over his shoulder clearing his throat he quietly thanked him for the towel reaching back for it. Hatori felt his heart ache, he could tell that Ayame had been crying and he knew why, it was difficult for both of them. He opened the towel wrapping it around the boy. "Aya," he said, reaching out to push the hair back from his face. "I am sorry this has hurt you so much. It's not how I wanted things to be either."

"I know Hatori," Aya said "It is how it is, no matter what we want. I shouldn't have let it get to me. I'm sorry if I worried you. I will be fine, just give me a few minutes Tori. I wish I was stronger, more like you are."

"I wish I was as strong as you think I am." Hatori said quietly. '_Aya if I were that strong I would have walked away by now, instead I am still standing here, trying not to give in to the urge to lean down and kiss you_.'

Ayame looked into Hatori's eyes, he could tell this wasn't easy on the dragon either. There were so many conflicting emotions flickering across his face, aya unconsciously leaned forward a little to get a better look bring their faces almost even. Hatori leaned in close enough he could feel his breath warm his face, then pulled back a little only to lean forward once again their lips brushed lightly they pulled back looking each other in the eye.

"This isn't wise." Hatori said.

"I was never very bright anyway." Ayame told him leaning in for another kiss.

"No, Ayame." Hatori said, placing a finger on his lips stopping him. "I can't risk this. We both know that since I am slated to be the next family doctor you would take the brunt of the consequences. I can't risk you being hurt because of me."

"That is very sweet 'Tori," Ayame said taking his hand and holding onto it with both of his. "But if I am going to suffer either way. I would rather have gotten something good from it instead of denying myself. I will take whatever is dished out if it means I can be with you. Besides I thought it through and you will be leaving for college soon, we might not be able to hide a relationship that continues for years, but we can have a hell of a summer and then, when you leave we will at least have some good memories. Things may get complicated after you graduate, but we will have years to work that part out.

Hatori blinked, that was pretty well thought out, surprising coming from Aya. He was right, in the short term they might just be able to have things go unnoticed. So was it better to plan for a short intense involvement, followed by equally intense loneliness once he left for college? or to pine for each other over the summer as well as after he left for school? The fact that Aya was standing in front of him in nothing but a damp bath towel was not doing wonders for his decision making skills.

Before any more could be said Ayame dropped Hatori's hands ands spun around away from him. He asked in his usual loud voice "Are you sure it's all washed out?" as the outer door swung open.

Three boys walked into the shower seconds later. "Here I am to save the day!" Shigure sung out in English, a line from an old American cartoon they had seen a few years back. As he did that he held out the borrowed uniform to … well to no one since Ayame and Hatori were back behind the privacy wall of the shower.

"We're back here Gure!" Aya called out, "Could you grab my boxers off of the bench on your way too?"

"No problem," he said loudly. "Could one of you get that for me." he added more quietly, indicating the underwear on the bench to his companions with a wave as he headed back toward where his cousins were. "Omi-kun and vice president Koto-kun have been good enough to accompany me." He continued as he walked over, hoping to find some sign that Hatori and Ayame had kissed and made up. There was nothing that he could see, Hatori's shirt was still buttoned straight, and there were no love bites or even reddened lips from stolen kisses. He sighed disappointedly. "Apparently we three are not allowed to be on school grounds together unescorted after school hours. Principal Iijima says it is for our own protection." Shigure handed Hatori the uniform and went back to retrieve the boxers. Omi and Koto were still trying to decide who would have to pick them up just as the sly dog had planned. He reached over and grabbed them taking them back to his cousin. Handling the unmentionables was not an issue for Shigure of course, having to give Ayame his clothing on a regular basis their entire lives due to the curse.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers even the ones that thought I eas a meanie for the April fools joke. Sorry it took so long to post this, I had a bad cold and didn't feel up to it but I'm all better now. The good news is that I have the next chapter part done already so it won't take too long this time, and since I can draw and color when I am sick, there is new fan art at the link in my profile.

and a special thanks to killerofchickens for pre-reading this for me, I owe you.

Everyone else, take care and let me know what you think.


	16. sweet 16

Wednesday –

This day was absolute torture for Ayame 'I am in hell, I just know it.' He thought to himself. Fate was conspiring against him. No matter what he tried, his subtle actions geared toward finding a few moments alone to talk with Hatori were thwarted at every turn. He knew the next day Hatori would be gone, finishing with the admission paperwork for college and taking care of the orientation and dorm assignments for next fall. It made things painfully concrete that he was going to leave and things would change. Ayame hated the fact that Hatori would be so far away, but he wouldn't change it if he could. He wanted Hatori to get the chance to be free of the main house for whatever time he was allowed. He knew once the curse took full hold and Akito's condition worsened Hatori would be tied to the honke in a way that none of the other juniishi would. He hated, loathed and despised that situation with all of his heart. 'Oh, 'Tori why did you have to decide to be a doctor?' he thought morosely. He knew the answer, because Hatori was smart enough and he cared enough about the family to be willing to spend his life taking care of them. As for himself he planned to stay as far removed from the main house as he possibly could. It would be easier once Hatori left, maybe he could even rent a place outside the gates… He stood with these thoughts tumbling through his head, but outwardly made no show of it as he looked over the latest list of his many little detail assignments he had for the carnival. He was trying to find out if the cloth swag for one of the booths was ready, and get a progress report on the costumes for the chess club's acrobatics act. 'That should be good' he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Unfortunately Honjou, who was in charge of completing the hand sewn detail on the costumes was absent today." Ran Idu, a quiet, friendly member of the drama club's costume makers group was telling him.

"Let me see that," Ayame said with a sigh." He sat down and proceeded to thread a needle and start attaching the delicate gold trim to the neckline of the first costume.

Ran looked at him shocked. "President Ayame, where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, I have made my own clothes before of course the only thing you would have seen is my outer coat since there is a dress code here and I have to pick my battles. I had to actually fight quite hard to keep my magnificent hair. Can you believe the principal wanted me to cut it? That would have been a thing to make angels weep in the sky. So alas I cannot model the wonderful creations I have made without starting that same hassle again. So, I am stifled in my creativity but I will persevere like the trooper I am... There," he said handing her the costume which had been sewn in fine neat stitching as he spoke. "The lining on these should have been done in an over lock stitch, it's going to unravel in no time the way it is just chain stitched together there." He informed the other boy.

"Honjou-sempai told us it didn't matter since it was a one use costume." Ran said sheepishly.

"That's no excuse for sloppy workmanship." Aya quipped. "Even something that is only going to be worn once, like a costume or…"

"Or lingerie?" Ran supplied.

"Yes lingerie… you have a bit of a wild streak eh Ran-kun?" Ayame added raising an eyebrow before continuing. "Even if it isn't going to be worn more than once, anything you make should be made as well as possible. Otherwise it's just refuse, not worthy of gracing anyone's body, and definitely not mine." Grabbing the next costume he began sewing again.

Ran was about to faint, not only had Ayame talked in the flowing speech he was so well known for, hand gestures and all. He had done a perfect job of stitching the trim onto the costume, and he had done it in record time. Not even the best tailor in the class could have done that. He seriously wanted to see what Ayame's clothing creations looked like. "Maybe you can wear one of your outfits to the carnival he suggested helpfully."

"Hmmm, not a bad idea I think I will." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind finishing these with me?" Ran asked as he began stitching the third costume together.

"There are only five of them it will take no time at all," Ayame said, adding almost to himself, "besides this relaxes me."

A short time later the door opened and Shigure stuck his head in "So there you are Aaya."

"Gure, mon frier what brings you looking for me?" Ayame asked, gesturing expansively.

"Actually it is Hatori that's looking for you. I think he is anyway. He keeps finding excuses to go run errands all over the school this afternoon."

"But you knew where I was, why didn't you tell him?" Aya asked, a bit confused about why the dog would keep the information from Hatori.

"He didn't ask." Shigure replied with a shrug and a grin.

"Oh, you are evil Gure, truly evil," Ayame said with a chuckle. "Where do you suppose he would be right now?" he asked, not wanting to fall for the same trick.

"Well, he volunteered to go and get some tools from the janitor; I suppose the supply room would be a good place to start looking." Shigure told him.

"Then I really should go see what it is that he wants," Ayame said, handing the costume he was working on to Ran as he went out the door so fast it seemed he evaporated into the air around him.

"Are you playing some sort of a joke on those two?" Ran asked Shigure noting the satisfied grin that had settled on the dog's face as soon as Ayame left.

"No, no joke… this time." He said winking at Ran as he turned and walked out the door humming an upbeat tune.

000ooo000

Ayame walked into the store room, the janitor took his breaks there, so there was a small table with an electric coffee pot on it and some newspapers along with a cup that might have had coffee in it. Next to the table was a wooden ladder-back chair and other than that the room was filled with shelves of spare parts, supplies and tools plus cleaning utensils crammed into most of the available space.

"Yashiro?" a familiar voice called out from behind a shelf unit.

"No, you mean he isn't here?" Ayame answered.

"Ayame, no there was a call, some toilets flooded in the theater bathroom. He said he would be right back to get me the tools I need to borrow."

"Oh," Ayame quickly calculated the odds that Shigure just 'happened' to innocently be in the same area of the school as the mysteriously clogged toilets. Now he wasn't sure if it was some plot to get Him and Hatori alone or if it was just the dog's perverse nature leading him to plug up the toilets for the fun of it. Either way Ayame wasn't going to think too hard about it at the moment. "Couldn't you just find them yourself?"

"I could, but he checks them out like a librarian does books, I don't dare mess with his system."

"Well, then I guess we just have to wait." Ayame said approaching the area Hatori was in.

"Yes, well, where have you been all afternoon? I, er… I didn't see you helping with the set up for the carnival today." Hatori added lamely, feeling uncomfortable because to his ears he sounded a bit like a stalker. He was truly curious why he hadn't been able to find Ayame all afternoon. Not that he had been looking for the boy, but the list of errands he had run had taken him all over the school and it seemed strange that he hadn't run into Aya before now. Ok, maybe he was acting a teensy weensy little bit like a stalker. He'd have to stop that.

"Hokiko-sensei asked me to check on some things. I was just finishing when 'Gure told me he thought you might be looking for me. I think Ran-kun can handle the last of it without me." Aya said airily.

"Ran-kun?" Hatori asked trying to place the name.

"Yes, you know the assistant to the head of the drama costume department, the one with the amazingly dark eyes and spiky hair." Aya answered.

"Oh," Hatori said frowning a bit, "so, what project were you working on with him?"

"It was a favor for the chess club." Aya said noting the unhappy look on Hatori's face. 'Could he be jealous of Ran?' he thought. "Not that I need any excuse to talk with Ran-kun about our common interests." He added swinging his arms a bit and pacing the length of the shelves. "It wasn't really a chore working with him in the sewing room. He needed the help anyway since Honjo-san was absent today and left him all alone slaving away in that tiny little room to finish the sewing." Aya paused as he had spoken Hatori's expression had gotten darker. "Why Hatori you look upset. If I didn't know better I would say that you were jealous." Ayame said smiling to himself as he stopped just out of slapping distance from the dragon.

Hatori sighed rolling his eyes "Idiot," he muttered.

"Yes I am an idiot," Ayame said moving in closer to Hatori. "An idiot and a fool." he continued looking deep into the jade eyes in front of him. "A fool in love." He finished as he swept in pressing a short quick kiss on Hatori's lips. He hovered there for a few seconds so close he could bask in the heat radiating from Hatori's body.

Hatori was fighting an internal struggle. As much as he wanted the contact, and as much as the thought of being wrapped in Ayame's loving embrace appealed to him at the moment, he had to remember that this could cause very big trouble for both of them, especially Ayame. He finally said, "We can't do this. It's too dangerous and you would be the most at risk. If anything happened to you I would feel awful.

"And I love you even more for that," Ayame said wrapping his arms tightly around Hatori. "But what I really need right now is for you to love me just a little bit less, even if it is just for a little while." He said as he pressed their lips together once more. He held Hatori tightly for a moment before backing away slowly with a disappointed sigh when Hatori showed no sign that he was going to return the kiss.

Hatori nearly groaned in disappointment as the withdrawal of contact left an almost physical ache for the other boy's body against his. It had taken all he had not to react to the other boy's advances. Now he was trying desperately not to change his mind about the whole thing. He knew he was doing the right thing. With Ayame pointedly looking away, not facing him and knowing what they could have together he also knew 'the right thing' was far down on the list of things he wanted to do at the moment.

"Fine, if that is how things are going to be, than you leave me no other choice." Ayame said turning to look at Hatori, a weird gleam in his eyes. "I shall just have to go and ask Akito for his blessing. That will solve everything." Ayame said skipping back a couple of steps to evade Hatori as he reached out to stop him.

"You can't be serious." Hatori said.

"Of course I am serious. First I ask for an audience and Akito grants it, because I am after all one of the juniishi. Maybe not the most favored one but a zodiac member nonetheless. Then I ever so cautiously ask if I can court someone. I won't, of course say whom it is to keep your name out of things, then once I get the green light" Ayame said bringing his hands together in a clapping gesture. "BOOM; we are permitted to see each other by the word of Akito himself. Who could argue with that?" He concluded, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Do you want me to point out all of the flaws in that plan now?" Hatori asked dryly.

"No, I want to be able to dream about it for a little bit more if you please. Because this really sucks, and it seems that dreams of that kind of happiness are all I am going to get." Ayame replied letting his carefree persona drop for the moment.

Hatori didn't agree or disagree with that but he did reach out and pull him into a quick embrace. "I know." He said, and then separated from Ayame as the door opened and the janitor entered the storage room.

"Well now that Yashiro is here, we can finally get those much needed tools and finish today's marvelous projects." Ayame said, sounding more like his usual self.

Thursday-

The day was just as horrible as Ayame had feared. Adding insult to injury, his mind kept wandering to where Hatori was constantly. He didn't pay attention in any of his classes, not that he needed to in most of them. Unfortunately he also found himself preoccupied as he walked down the halls leading to a long series of tumbles and trips throughout the day, finally culminating in a face plant into a closed door just before the last class of the day.

From his vantage point across the hall, all Shigure could see was silver hair billowing in all directions at first. He rushed over to Ayame's side and made sympathetic noises as Ayame gingerly checked his nose and teeth for damage.

"That hurt. Does it look as bad as it feels?" Aya asked "I'm not bleeding am I" he added touching his nose and looking at his hand repeatedly to check for blood.

"Here let me see. "Shigure said grabbing his hands to keep them off of his face while he looked him over. "Hmmm… nope no damage, you are as radiant as always." He told him. "But you most definitely have to start watching where you are going; the doors and walls here won't part before you no matter how amazing you look." Shigure teased giving his hands a final squeeze before releasing them. "Now, you should quit worrying about what Ha-kun is doing and pay attention to what's around you. I have an idea. Meet me at my place after school, we can wait there and ask him what his day was like together the moment he gets home. In the meantime I want you to stop worrying about things. I am getting bored with watching the both of you run around so worried and miserable lately."

"Well I am sorry if my misery has ceased to amuse you Shigure." Ayame said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Shigure said waving his hands before him in a defensive motion. '_That's the closest I have ever seen him to being truly pissed, I'd better be on my toes with what I say today_.' He mused. "I only wanted to say that I feel left out lately and the sulky mood you two have been in isn't exactly the warm inviting companionship I am used to."

Ayame felt his blood cool in his veins, he hadn't thought of it before, but this wasn't only between himself and Hatori. It was tearing all three of them apart. He couldn't even imagine living a life where Hatori and Shigure weren't his closest friends, he didn't want to. Of course Shigure was upset, he was suddenly out of the loop when before this the three of them were the loop. He resolved to spend more time with Shigure and try to make up for it somehow. "What a wonderful plan Shigure, maybe you can get your mother to make some of those steamed buns for us too. I apologize, 'Gure I haven't been a very good friend to you lately have I?"

"Hey, Aaya I understand, you and Hatori have a few things to work through. I just don't want either of you to forget that I am here for you." Shigure said, patting Ayame on the back as he left for class.

Later that evening:

As they lounged in the front yard at Shigure's place the boys were clowning around and having a pleasant time. It was just starting to get dusk out and the familiar atmosphere had Ayame feeling more at ease than he had in weeks, maybe even months. He and Shigure had just finished a short game of tag and were leaned against the wooden porch catching their breath when Shigure noticed that Ayame's fashionably decorated shirt had ridden up on him. Without a second thought he fell forward against him and sealed his lips on the exposed skin exhaling forcefully to make a very rude noise. Ayame laughed out loud, squirming at the fact that it tickled.

"Excuse you Ayame." Shigure said before taking a deep breath to blow air on the snake's belly once more.

"Oh, Shigure stop that," Ayame gasped between chuckles. "I'll get you back." He threatened reaching out and tickling the most ticklish spot Shigure had, high on the back of his thigh.

"Oh, really?" Shigure said reaching out to tickle Ayame's ribs in revenge.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hatori asked as he walked into the yard.

"Tori you're back!" Ayame shouted happily as he launched himself at Hatori. "You must tell us all about your new school," he said wrapping his arms around Hatori "but first Shigure has learned a new trick that we must show you." He giggled as he reached out and yanked up Hatori's shirt, copying Shigure's method for making the obscenely rude noise. Hatori stood there blinking for a couple of seconds, then his shoulders started to shake, finally a real laugh broke loose. "That has to be the silliest thing you've ever done." He wheezed. The rest of the evening was spent with the three of them talking amiably, play wrestling and just hanging around together, something they had all dearly missed lately.

AN: I know I took forever to update when I promised not to. Sorry, I had some bad things happen to people close to me that kind of took up my attention for a while. Then when I reread what I wrote while under the influence of cough syrup, I decided to scrap it and start over. I hope it was worth the wait.

A Big thanks again to killerofchickens, for looking this over and helping me spot my many mistakes. (she didn't get to look at the last part so bear with me on it please)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, heck thanks to the ones who have persevered and read it this far too.

Skele- gro , and Julie5, welcome aboard, glad you like it so far.

Any of my regular readers who want a bit part in next chapter contact me (pm). I can fit a few more people into line at the kissing booth. So far most of the girls I have contacted want to kiss Hatori, there have to be some Shigure and Ayame fans out there too.


	17. kisses

AN: Hallooo….anyone there?...echo..cho..o… Sorry this took so long to update, and even now I only have part of the whole kissing booth experience finished. There have been some personal issues and family stuff taking my time so I am a bit behind right now, but I haven't completely forgotten about it.

And now the story…

The big day finally arrived. The booths were readied early so that everything was in place when the customers started to arrive. Things wouldn't get into full swing until just before noon anyway. It was a great opportunity to work the bugs out of each attraction. One of those bugs could have been how to man the kissing booth, but after some debate the night before, they decided that it would be best to have each work a somewhat long shift, leaving enough free time for each of them to take in some of the carnival as well. They pulled straws and Kitomi was the "lucky" one to get the first shift.

'_Oh man, why do I have to go through with this? I have a girlfriend too. I hope she believes me that this was __not__ my idea_!' Kitomi thought as he neared the hideously feminine decorated kissing booth. His least favorite person in the whole wide world was flitting around, wearing a heavily embroidered lavender hapi coat over flowing silky looking pants in a deeper shade of purple that more resembled a broomstick pleated skirt than hakama. His silver hair was whipping around in a shoulder length braid behind him as he attached even more pearly white balloons to the exterior, making the booth look as if it were about to float away in a cloud of white feathers and helium filled latex. Not surprisingly he was flanked on both sides by his friends? Cousins? Either way the three were always together so they counted as one big annoying creature in his mind. It still steamed him that he had been chosen vice president after losing the election. If only Ayame's running mate hadn't moved away just barely a week after their victory, and instead of holding another election so soon, the faculty had just stuffed Kitomi into the vacancy. Having to work along side of him made his blood boil, even though he had to grudgingly admit he wasn't left having to do all of the serious work and Ayame was actually better at the job than he would have ever believed possible. The fact that Kitomi was constantly stuck acting as some sort of babysitter to keep the flamboyant boy from getting too carried away with his ideas, annoyed him to no end. The same outgoing confident nature that won Ayame the election made for endlessly embarrassing and uncomfortable moments during student council meetings and school assemblies for Kitomi. At least Omi would also be working the booth with them. They had been friends for a while now and he could use the quiet boy as a buffer from the insane Sohmas.

Across the way a chorus of delighted squeals could be heard as the senior basketball team peeled off their shirts with deliberate slowness, readying themselves for their contribution to the events- a parking lot car wash. More than one of the team members shot a smug look across the grounds toward the ornately decorated mass of white feathers, silver glitter, imported Italian carnival masks, and pearly balloons that was the Senior Class President's kissing booth.

"So that is what they meant when they said we would have a tough time getting the girls' attention?" Omi mused out loud.

"What? They don't honestly think this mere display of skin can compete with the romantic delight of a kiss bestowed upon those fortunate enough to have bought a ticket by what I humbly acknowledge are by far much better looking specimens of the male of the species?" Ayame stated in a loud and dramatic voice.

"What would they gain by detracting from our business? We are here after all for a common goal." Shigure said equally loudly, but less dramatic.

Hatori turned and walked into the draped off portion of their booth, shaking his head and, muttering "idiots."

"Ah, of course, and there is no rule that a girl couldn't have her vehicle scrubbed by the working class, and enjoy a blissful moment over here with the elite as well," Aya added with a flourish that encompassed himself and his fellow booth members. He gazed back over at the jocks, noting some of the smug looks turning sour. "Score one –zero in our favor," he mumbled to himself, scanning the crowd and, noting how many of the female visitors were now eyeballing his booth.

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Kitomi asked. "It's bad enough I am stuck working with you on this insane project, but you have to turn the weirdness level up before it even opens?"

"Well, they started it." Ayame huffed.

"Kitomi, the customers are lining up. Maybe you should go open the booth now," suggested Shigure.

"And remember to keep track of your tickets," Ayame added. "And, Kitomi, _smile; _you will scare the girls away with that sour face. Remember, whoever gets the most kisses wins!"

Kitomi grumbled his way to the front of the booth and stuck his head through the window to see. He found a set of twins standing there. They both had shoulder length dark hair and would have been identical except one had blue eyes while the other's were a deeper violet shade.

"Hi I am Kimiko, and this is my sister, Himiko," the blue eyed twin said with a giggle.

The other twin twirled her finger in a circle and said "That's wrong, I am Himiko and she is Kimiko." They both giggled again after that, leaving Kitomi blinking in confusion. "Either way, here are our tickets, so we get a kiss now," Himiko continued, leaning over and, giving Kitomi a peck on the lips. He had been caught off guard, he hadn't expected the girl to be so forward, but this was what he was here for after all, so he smiled and looked at Kimiko expectantly.

"My turn," she said, leaning up and, also giving him a quick peck, before turning to Himiko. "Well what do you want to do next?" the twin asked her double.

"I hear the chess club has an acrobatics display on soon." the other answered.

"Nerds in tights?" the first asked. "We're all over that. Let's go!" she said enthusiastically as they walked out of earshot.

Gintori Yasunaga led his family into the gate of the school grounds. The carnival was well under way and the sights and smells lent themselves to a relaxed and pleasant atmosphere. With no detectable reason for it, he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He hung a little closer to his wife and children as he scanned the area for any obvious ill wishers and caught what could have been a flash of familiar silver hair out of the corner of his eye. No! No, no, no, no, no. No way was he going to reopen that investigation. Just as he decided this, a dark haired boy ran across his field of vision, chasing after another boy who was shirtless and looked terrified. "Oh come on! It is for charity after all," the pursuing boy was saying. "You should show the president your support and buy just one little ticket! Please?" the boy pleaded as he dogged the other's every move, waving a fistful of paper tickets before him and, laughing. He finally had to stop, bending over to catch his breath and, letting his quarry get away. "I guess he really didn't want a ticket for the kissing booth, here take one on me." The boy chuckled, placing a ticket into Mrs. Yasunaga's hand as he walked back the way they had come.

Hatori sat on the hard metal folding chair, one of the four supplied for the booth members not up front in each shift. He flipped slowly through a book, trying to decide if he was going to read it or just skim through it for the information necessary to answer the questions his teacher would ask in class next week. Suddenly Ayame came bolting into the booth, closing the flap behind him and, peering out through the gap between the tarps in a highly suspicious manner.

"What is going on?" Omi asked, looking up from the math homework, he had been diligently working on.

"Did you say something you shouldn't have to the basketball team?" Hatori asked mildly.

"Oh no, it isn't that," Ayame said with dismissive wave, not actually denying the accusation, "I was over at the edge of the parking lot discussing the merits of our different approaches to attracting customers, when you will never guess who I saw walking their way into the carnival grounds."

"Who?"

"Guess."

"No, I won't guess. Tell me."

"You are right; you wouldn't guess it in a million years. I saw our old friend Officer Yasunaga. I don't think he spotted me. Shigure is keeping an eye on him for us. We had probably better stay put until he gives us the all clear."

"Are you in trouble with the law?" Kitomi asked, leaning back through the curtain separating him from the 'lounge area' in the back of the booth.

"No," Hatori said placing a finger across Ayame's lips and giving him a '_shut up, now_' look. "We are not being sought by the police. We have met this particular officer, though and would not like to remind ourselves or him of the incident."

Kitomi was trying to figure out how best to use this information to his advantage when Omi spoke up, startling the rest who had pretty much forgotten he was there. "Kitomi you don't want to spend the whole day here with your girl in town today, right? And Ayame and Hatori don't want this cop to see them, so I propose that if you, Kitomi, stay up there until the officer leaves then you should be free to go and spend the rest of the day with your girl. Four of us can manage this booth no problem."

"Would they agree to that?" Kitomi asked skeptically.

"Of course," Ayame added, tapping a finger on his chin as if in thought, "If Officer Yasunaga decided he wanted more information from us about said incident we would be unavailable, and you would be stuck here all day."

"Ok you have a deal," Kitomi said, returning to the front of the booth. "But one of these days I would love to hear the full story behind it," he muttered to himself.

"No!"

"But dad, we already have the ticket." Kyomi Yasunaga was trying with all of her eleven year old might to wheedle her way into stop at the High school kissing booth.

"I said no." her father reiterated.

"It is for charity," she sang, imitating the boy who had given her mother the ticket in the fist place.

"Not even for charity," he stated gruffly.

"Please," she begged, bringing her most powerful weapons to bear… the big eyes. "I promise only one kiss and on the cheek."

"Well…" Looking at the booth he had to admit it looked pretty harmless. In fact, the only visible part of the boy manning it was his head poking through a hole cut in the decorated front panel.

"Unless you think Mamma wants to kiss the nice high school boy instead," Kyomi added with a bright smile, rocking back and fourth in place, waiting for the answer she wanted.

"Ok, you win." Her father sighed, liking the thought of his wife kissing a stranger even less than letting Kyomi have her moment and the bragging rights to her friends that would surely come with it.

"Oh no, he is heading this way," Ayame said, standing back from the entrance and, moving nervously into the shadow of the front drape with Hatori.

"Omi, I could use a drink. Could you go get some bottles of water for all of us please?" Hatori asked the boy.

"Yes, of course," Omi answered almost too quickly, glad he was being given the chance to stay out of whatever trouble they were about to be a part of. "And, Kitomi?" he asked quietly.

"Will be fine where he is," Hatori answered in a way that left no room for argument.

"Well, then I guess I will be back with the water," Omi said with a quick wave as he exited the booth.

As soon as the flap shut Ayame leaned as if boneless against Hatori. Neither said a word but they both drew comfort in the contact and soon Hatori had an arm protectively wrapped around Ayame as they waited, hoping to avoid trouble.

Kitomi looked down to see a young girl, with a mass of dark ringlets and big chocolate colored eyes, looking back at him appraisingly.

"I got a ticket, but I had to promise my daddy to only get a kiss on the cheek to use it," she said.

'_That is so cute_,' He thought as she obediently turned her cheek to him and stood on tiptoes so she could get her kiss. He leaned over and managed to plant a solid peck on the proffered cheek, even though it was difficult reaching down to someone so short through the small window in the front of the booth. And uncomfortable with her father glowering at him the whole time, but the simple kiss seemed to mean the world to the girl. She giggled and blushed a bit as she thanked him politely and hurried back to her family. Somehow even with the bad mood he had been in all day, he found himself smiling and, waving goodbye to the little girl as she grabbed her parents by the hand and started to drag them toward the food court.

"Oh, this is even better than I imagined." A familiar voice startled him.

"Yui?" he said, turning to see none other than his girlfriend, standing in front of him, and she had a camera. "Omi said to bring a camera and that you were going to be working at the school fair, but a kissing booth?" she asked, laughing and, snapping pictures.

Hatori could hear Ayame's heart beating and he was pretty sure it wasn't only the fear of being caught by the off duty officer at the moment. Truthfully his own heart was beating a bit fast and his stomach doing fluttery things just from cuddling together, while sitting next to each other. After all, it was still a rare thing for either of them to be held by anyone. With the memory of the relaxed playfulness of the evening before, it was comfortable and nice.

They separated quickly as the tarp, draping the back of the booth, opened and admitted a beam of bright light from outside. Shigure came through the opening into the stall. "The coast is clear now," he said. "I must apologize, I thought for sure giving Yasunaga's wife a ticket was the perfect way to keep the guy away from the kissing booth. Apparently I underestimated the 'daddy's little girl' factor a bit there," he finished, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head.

The booth drape opened once more as Omi returned. "Here," he said handing out the bottles of water. "I saw that officer heading for the parking lot, so I think it is safe for you to come out now."

Ayame got up front just in time to see Kitomi holding a handful of tickets and, making out with a fairly good looking girl. Hopefully his girlfriend judging by the way they were going at it; hot, steamy, open mouthed, tongue tasting, very non-chaste kissing.

"Uhm, Kitomi," Ayame said, tapping him on the shoulder from behind "Thank you for your help, but we can't have people think we are selling that sort of kisses here. Even though I personally am charmed and encouraged by this demonstration of romance, freshly blossomed and potent, I don't believe the faculty would find it as inspirational as I do. So maybe you and your girl should run along now. Besides, I believe it is my turn at the window anyway."

Without another word, Kitomi ducked into the booth and reemerged next to Yui and they ran off, hand-in-hand for parts unknown.

Ayame stepped through the curtain, checking to see if anyone was waiting in line. There stood a set of twins. They both had shoulder length dark hair and would have been identical except one had blue eyes while the other's were a deeper violet shade.

"Oh! Can you kiss me like he kissed her?" Himiko asked.

"As much as I would dearly love to cater to your wishes, I am afraid I can't. That kiss was definitely against school policy. Kitomi and his girl are just lucky none of the roving faculty spotted them. I can give a chaste kiss on the lips but no tongue, sorry," Ayame told the girl.

"Awwww, but I know you would like to," Himiko wheedled, giving him a cute pout.

"I am sure I would," Ayame purred sexily, looking in the direction that Kitomi and Yui had just left. "But still, what kind of class president would I be if I tempted fate for a moment's ecstasy?" he mused, tapping a finger against his lips. "No, I can't mess things up for the senior class trip no matter what," he added in a cheerful voice, turning back toward her and, smiling agreeably. "I can only offer you a chaste kiss," he stated, locking eyes with her and, leaning forward. "But a slow, chaste kiss of undetermined length would be allowable, I think," he said quietly as his lips settled onto hers, pressing them together for several seconds before he withdrew. Himiko stood there for a few heartbeats, with her fingers slowly making their way to her lips and, a silly grin forming on her face.

"Hey, it's my turn now!" Kimiko said, elbowing her sister aside. "Lay one on me," she told Ayame as she stepped to the front of the booth.

* * *

Alagasia Jeremishou walked through the carnival grounds, her straight black hair swaying behind her just below her waist. She was having a good day, so far she had found a nice handmade scarf at the crafts booth, and the food concession had a wonderful fried bread pastry that made a perfect late breakfast. Her boyfriend, her soon to be ex-boyfriend, had once again decided to hang out with his friends instead of going out with her. So, she was spending her Friday, taking her younger brother to the carnival fund raiser for his school. She looked through the crowd, spotting him over at one of the many game booths, trying to impress some girl with his dart throwing skills. She looked away so he wouldn't think she wanted his attention for something and a booth caught her eye. The outside was decorated in white and silver and accented with balloons and feathers. The most striking thing was the person who's head she could see looking out through a window cut in the front of the booth. She found herself moving closer for a better look without even realizing it. That is until a tap on her shoulder got her attention.

"Excuse me, but is this the line for the kissing booth?" a young boy asked her. She turned, noting the short platinum blonde hair cut in a bob and deep blue eyes. Alagasia recognized him as one of her brother's first year classmates. "Toxa, hello, do you want to be in line? I am sorry; I just wanted a better look, the girl in the window, she is very pretty, that hair…"

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt," Toxa said, nervously waving his hands and, bowing his head apologetically. "But that isn't a girl, it's the senior class president, Ayame Sohma, he is very beautiful though, you are right about that. He is also not afraid to be himself. I so admire that about him. I even heard he designed and made the clothes he is wearing tonight. He is so bold and confident. I just can't wait to meet him in person."

"Don't you go to the same school?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, at school he has his friends around all the time, and many other admirers to contend with. I am not assertive enough to push through the crowd that surrounds him. This is my best chance for a moment of his time," Toxa said brightly.

"Well, umm… you said this is a kissing booth. Are you actually going to kiss him? I mean, you are a boy and don't you think everyone will think it a bit strange especially Ayame-san?"

"I am going to get a kiss from him. I lost a bet," Toxa explained with a grin.

A loud uproar could be heard from across the parking lot. One of the shirtless basketball players was now standing directly behind a young lady with his right hand over hers, helping her to hold a large, sudsy sponge. His left hand was on her waist and their bodies moved in sync as he demonstrated the proper circular motion to use when washing a car.

Shigure looked like he was going to cry as he watched out of the back of the stall. "Life is so unfair," he muttered, turning and, sulking his way back into the booth.

Hatori nodded with a sigh, echoing the sentiment. Seeing that display was difficult; especially knowing that he could never hold a girl in that manner without transforming. Even worse, he was not happy about Ayame for flirting with the girls at the window. It was stupid and he knew it, but it felt pretty lousy when Ayame was kissing everyone but him. He felt a spark of rage as he watched Ayame expertly handle a problem situation with one of the freshmen boys who was in line due to some sort of lost bet. After a few moments reassurance that it wasn't a bother to him, Ayame gave the boy a peck on the cheek and sent the smiling and blushing little irritant on his way. '_Lost bet__ my ass_.' Hatori grumbled in his head.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much to everyone that reads and /or reviews this.

special thanks to:

kira for the beta work and all of her great advice.

Israndarkstrider thanks for the car wash idea it kicks butt.

killerofchickens thanks so much for letting me bug you, constantly.

Kimi and Jess, thanks for use of the twins.and

Raserei Hojo, you aren't done yet, Alagasia is still in line for a kiss, but thanks for the characters. Aya would have been lonely without you.


	18. the kissing booth

And last time…

A loud uproar could be heard from across the parking lot. One of the shirtless basketball players was now standing directly behind a young lady with his right hand over hers, helping her to hold a large, sudsy sponge. His left hand was on her waist and their bodies moved in sync as he demonstrated the proper circular motion to use when washing a car.

Shigure looked like he was going to cry as he watched out of the back of the stall. "Life is unfair." He muttered, turning and, sulking his way back into the booth.

Hatori nodded with a sigh, echoing the sentiment. Having to watch that display was difficult, knowing that he could never hold a girl in that manner without transforming. Even worse, he was not happy watching Ayame flirt with the girls at the window. It was stupid and he knew it, but it felt pretty lousy, watching Ayame kiss everyone but him. He felt a spark of rage when he watched the snake expertly handle a problem situation with one of the freshmen boys who was in line due to some sort of lost bet. A few moments reassurance that it wasn't a bother to him and Ayame gave the boy a peck on the cheek, sending the smiling and blushing little irritant on his way. '_Lost bet my ass_,' Hatori grumbled in his head.

And now…

At the back of the booth, Omi stood, peering out from a small opening in the tarp. He smiled, noticing many passersby not so subtly dragging their girlfriends and sisters clear of the area as Ayame continued to…well… be Ayame. It made him wonder. What was with Hatori and Ayame? They had both been weird around each other for a while. He remembered that the pair had huddled together at the back of the booth, but he was pretty sure that was because of some sort of trouble with a police officer. Still made him think; was something going on between them? He wanted to dismiss the thought immediately. Even though Ayame had always been a little...weird, Hatori had always seemed like a pretty normal guy. He had the quiet calm attitude of someone that would save sexual exploration for the wedding bed. He just couldn't bring himself to think anything else about him. But he was certainly acting odd right now.

Hatori sat down on the cold metal chair with a huff. He was mulling over the situation in his head, his thoughts lingering on the unfairness of everything in his life at the moment. Not only couldn't he have a normal relationship with a woman due to the curse, but he had no idea how to handle the new feelings sprouting up for Ayame either. He felt doomed.

Shigure casually walked over and took a seat next to him, folding his hands in his lap and, leaning forward. "Ayame is having so much fun with all of his theatrics I would hate to do or say anything to spoil it for him, wouldn't you? Jealousy doesn't become you, Ha-san," he said lightly. "After all, you will get your turn with all of the pretty pretty girls soon enough." He added, glancing significantly at Omi, who was peering out the back of the booth not six feet away. "As much as I know you wish you were anywhere else right now, this is a splendid chance for you both to explore the possibilities. Why not relax, wait your turn, and try to enjoy it?"

Hatori sighed. He knew Shigure was probably right and he had no reason and no justification for being upset but he was in no mood to agree with the dog just then. "Moron," he said out loud, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

At the front of the kissing booth the line had been dwindling, but once they noticed Toxa in line, the girls flocked in like buzzards on a road kill. It was amazing the amount of interest a boy in line for the kissing booth had caused, and Ayame of course was eating up all of the attention with a big golden spoon. The kiss itself had seemed almost anticlimactic, after all a peck on the cheek was as far as the boy had been willing to go. Aya would have happily kissed him on the lips, mostly because when he had asked about it, the boy had turned a lovely shade of pink and visibly squirmed. After that Ayame had to fight the temptation to tease the poor guy any further, after all as much fun as this all was, he had no real interest in Toxa, or anyone else in line for that matter.

As Toxa stepped away from the booth, Alagacia stepped up. She approached the booth a bit nervously, even though this Sohma guy had handled things with Toxa admirably, he tended to be a bit overly dramatic and make a spectacle of everything he did anyway, so it was just one more thing. She was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. After all, once she found herself in line for the kissing booth she had only stayed out of a perverse and secret desire to do something that her boyfriend would hate.

"And what brings a fair maiden such as yourself to this event unescorted?" Ayame asked in his best courtly manner.

"I am not here alone, exactly," Aligacia said, realizing she might look desperate for male attention or something by being there.

"Oh then, where is the man in your life? I would surely like to shake the hand of someone confident enough in his own place by your side not to begrudge you a little peck on the lips from a stranger."

"Well, actually I do have a boyfriend, he just didn't want to come with me today. He had better things to do," she said, not really trying to disguise the annoyance in her voice. "I am here with my little brother."

"Oh no, this can't be! What an unromantic lout, turning down time spent with such lovely young lady. He deserves to be flogged. Well maybe not flogged, even I wouldn't go that far…but at the very least he deserves something for his lack of character, in allowing you to attend an event like this alone." Ayame's face brightened and he snapped his fingers. "I have got it." He stepped back through the curtain behind him, where she could hear him say, "Omi, could you go to the dance square and get Mihiro, for me?"

"Sure, but why?" Omi asked.

"I have a lovely lady up here that really needs her photo taken. As an added bonus, it will be a good special interest story for the paper," Ayame answered.

"I wanted to go see the other booths anyway; I think I will take my break once I get him," Omi said, hurrying away.

"We need his camera, it takes instant snapshots," Ayame said as he suddenly popped his head back out of the booth. "I think you could use a memento of your wonderful day out without that boyfriend of yours. And if he should happen to stumble upon the photo… Well, he wasn't here now, was he?" Ayame said, shrugging his shoulders and, smiling cheerfully. "Oh here they are, thank you so much, Omi-kun." He waved as Omi left. "I couldn't leave the fair maiden alone, besides, running around in these boots, it isn't going to happen." Ayame prattled on for a bit more as he directed the photographer for their school newspaper to find a good angle for a snapshot, and to take an extra one for the lucky girl to keep. With that he told her to come on up and get a kiss.

Alegacia stepped forward, trying hard not to giggle. This Ayame person was certainly something. Everything Toxa had said about him appeared to be true and then some. He was simply gorgeous in a feminine yet masculine way, like yin and yang. Her breath actually caught in her throat when she looked up and was caught in an intense golden gaze. Having this guy's attention focused completely on her was bordering on too much and yet a part of her screamed out for more. A surprisingly soft set of lips met with hers, cool and dry like satin. She felt warm air puff against her cheek as he breathed out through his nose, then with a bright flash of light it was over.

"Please go with the photographer and he will give you your photo now," Ayame told her with a wink and a tilt of his head. "Be sure to say hello to that boyfriend of yours for me," he added gleefully as she walked off a bit dazed.

Ayame felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Shigure standing beside him. "Let me take the booth for a while, with Omi gone maybe you and Hari can talk or something," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, thank you, 'Gure," Ayame said as he gathered his tickets together. It was the moment Shigure had been waiting for, his turn to man the kissing booth. Rubbing his hands together excitedly, he looked out to see a set of twins standing there. They both had shoulder length dark hair and would have been identical except one had blue eyes while the other's were a deeper violet shade. "Good lord, they are starting to all look the same," Ayame muttered as he looked out one last time, before going back into the deep dark recesses of the booth.

He flopped down on a seat next to Hatori, who was looking at him with a puzzled expression. "You do realize that the same set of twins keep getting back into line, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh, are you sure the female members of the public at large aren't all blending into one homogenous creature that clones itself and lines up to kiss us? But instead, I have been seeing the same set of twins getting back into line repeatedly? Well, that explains everything," Ayame answered, waving his arms expansively, the sarcasm in his voice almost undetectable.

"Shut up, smartass," Hatori grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Ooh, such language,"Ayame said, giggling. "I ought to wash your mouth out with soap."Thinking about Hatori's mouth might not have been the wisest thing he could have done at the moment. Looking at those lips and, remembering what they could do and where they had been, was not a good idea either but he couldn't help it. He sat for a long moment mesmerized by the sight of those lips and the sensual memories they invoked.

After a few seconds Hatori sensed something wasn't right, Ayame was being quiet. He looked over and his breath hitched a bit at the look of unmasked lust in those beautiful amber eyes. His heart began to thump in his chest and he felt that he was losing himself to that look.

"Since I don't have any soap, maybe I can clean your mouth this way," Ayame said saucily as he leaned over, sealing his lips onto Hatori's.

Hatori put his hands on Ayame's shoulders intending to push him away, but instead of pushing, he found his hands fisting the heavily embroidered material of his coat and, pulling him closer, as he parted his lips and allowed Ayame to kiss him more deeply. The tarp at the rear of the booth rustled and Ayame quickly sat up, pulling himself away from Hatori's grasp, almost sending him face first into the ground in the process. Hatori caught himself leaning too far forward on the chair and righted his posture as Omi walked into the booth, his eyes blinking as they adjusted from the daylight outside. "Hey, I brought some food; I don't think any of us has had lunch," Omi said, holding out a hand full of takoyaki skewers. "By the way, are those the same twins that were in line earlier?"

"Yes," Hatori said simply; still trying to get his equilibrium back.

"No, the female members of the public at large are all blending into one homogenous creature that …" Ayame started before Hatori handed him one of the takoyaki, saying "here, eat."

"Yes, of course," Ayame answered, daintily nibbling at the fried octopus. "Mmmm, that's good, thank you, Omi."

Meanwhile, in front of the booth…

"It's your turn, Kimiko," Himiko said, pushing her sister forward. Kimiko stumbled into the wall some, but managed to right herself before she did any damage to the booth or its ornate decorations. "My, are you that impatient for a kiss from me…Kimiko?" Shigure asked lightly, leveling his best 'pet me' smile at her. Kimiko stood up, slurping in some excess drool that had mysteriously and for no apparent reason appeared at the corner of her mouth. She watched mesmerized as a pink tongue darted out, wetting his lips in preparation for the big event. He leaned forward and she met him half way. The kiss was chaste, no movement of the lips or any other bodily contact, but she felt a thrill when her ear caught a barely audible, very sexy low whine. It had been the best kiss so far that day as far as she was concerned. She quickly jotted her phone number on the ticket she had in her hand, before handing it to Shigure. Stepping back, she cleared the way for her twin with an elaborate flourish, looking to see how many tickets she had left. Maybe she would get back in line again for this one.

Himiko saw her sister write their home phone number on the ticket and started to wonder how good this guy could possibly be to prick her attention like that. She looked him over, handsome, yet friendly face, shiny dark hair, and warm brown eyes that held a mischievous sparkle to them. She walked up as he leaned out toward her, pulling up just short of kissing distance.

"Can I ask you your name before I kiss you?" he inquired, smiling warmly at her.

"Himiko," she answered simply, almost startling when he placed a quick peck on her lips. He hovered near her face for a few seconds, before slowly retreating back into the booth. The look he gave her was as hot as molten lava, but she had the oddest feeling. She could have sworn he was quietly sniffing her. 'Nah,' she thought as she walked away. 'Why would he do that?'

With a crestfallen look, Kaori Fujimiya gazed at the empty paper cone in her hand. The cotton candy hadn't lasted nearly long enough. She glanced about but saw no handy trash receptacle nearby so she unwound the cone, folding it sticky side in and put it into her purse to dispose of later, next to the empty popcorn bag and the candied apple stick. She loved carnival snacks. Tasting new and interesting foods was a bit of a hobby of hers. Despite this, she wasn't the least bit overweight for her relatively tall five foot seven inch height. Trying new things was her style too; that was why she was in line for the kissing booth. She had never heard of suck a thing before. A guy getting paid to kiss a girl, it smacked of some sort of prostitution. She was curious to see what type of looser would be desperate enough to hold a booth like this. When she first got into the line the guy at the window had been more than a little effeminate and she could understand him having trouble finding a girl, but the guy that had taken his place a few minutes ago… she didn't get it. He was good looking, cheerful and seemed to be a consummate flirt from what she could tell. Why would he resort to working a booth like this?

Shigure was floating around in his own brand of heaven. He was able to flirt with and kiss all the girls he wanted and there was no danger of him transforming. This was the best idea he ever had. He had worked his nose into a near sensory overload, trying to imprint into his brain the scent of each girl: their perfume, laundry soap, shampoo and the scent that was individual to each but was just… girl. He had used every good pick up line he had ever heard and a few really bad ones. He had even gotten a phone number or two. The next girl in the line was fairly tall and had shoulder-length brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She also had some sort of pink fuzz stuck to her cheek about an inch to the side of her mouth. Shigure leaned toward her and stopped, cocking his head at her and, looking puzzled. Then with an indecipherable look, he leaned over and quickly licked her cheek, humming appreciably as he stood back up. "Sorry, you had some cotton candy stuck there." he said sheepishly once he saw the confused look on her face.

"Oh, now I get it," she said with a nod. "You're a pervert."

"Oh, you're so mean," Shigure whined, his voice dripping with hurt, like a wounded puppy. "And here I was just trying to save you the embarrassment of walking around with pink candy stuck on your face."

"You could have told me it was there," she said tartly.

Shigure pouted. "But where's the fun in that?" And now the pout took on supernatural proportions, lip jutting out cutely, head angled down, and big sad brown eyes silently pleading for something. "Does this mean you aren't gonna kiss me?" he asked sadly.

It was a ridiculous situation, and when confronted with ridiculous situations people do ridiculous things. Kaori couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and gave him a smooch right on that perfectly pouting mouth. "I wouldn't say that," she told him before she walked away, smirking at the shocked look on his face.

A cackle drew Shigure's attention from the cotton candy girl to the next person in line. She was small and wrinkled with white hair and a hunched posture, and judging by the way Iijima gingerly held her upright by one bony arm; she was also the principal's mother. "Guess she likes the perverted type!" the old woman said laughingly.

"Ma'am, I'll have you know I am not a pervert," Shigure said, slightly offended.

"Oh darn and here I was hoping to get me some young stuff tonight," she said, snapping her bony arthritic fingers in disappointment. "Perhaps you know of someone that _is_ a pervert?" she added hopefully.

"Mother, please stop. This is why I don't take you to more places," Iiajima said in clipped tones.

"Relax, son, I am just having fun. After all, getting these younguns all embarrassed and flustered is amusing. You wouldn't deny an old woman one of the few pleasures she has left in life would you?" she said, slapping him away from her feebly. "Now how bout that kiss?" she asked, turning toward Shigure and smiling widely, showing a great view of her tea stained dentures."

Shigure was intrigued. This woman was...old, evil, and utterly perverted!

It was a brilliant combination, but it didn't change the fact that the kiss was probably going to be the single most unappealing thing he had done in his life.

He sighed inwardly and supposed that he could do this, for having this exceptional woman inspire him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips only to be pulled in by shriveled little hands grasping the collar of his yukata robe. Before he knew what she was up to, an evil tongue was being stuck in his mouth.

The principal pulled his mother off. "Mother! This isn't a strip club! You can't do that!"

The old woman chuckled. "Now that was an awesome kiss, wouldn't you agree, sonny?"

she said with a wink.

"It will certainly be something I remember for the rest of my days," Shigure said, smiling as he gagged a bit inwardly, that had been… disgusting. Even so, it was a new experience and so it was not without its worth. That being the look on principal Iijima's face as he returned her wink and said "How many tickets do you have, you sweet young thing? Surely there are a couple of more kisses from an experienced beauty such as yourself in my future?"

Principal Iijima was furious, not only was his mother embarrassing him in front of the whole school, but that damn Sohma kid was playing along with it. When his mother giggled and told him to go buy her a few more tickets, that was the last straw. He grabbed her by the arm and turned to drag her away from there. He stopped short as he saw a familiar and unwanted pair of dark eyes, looking up at him.

"Pardon me, but I believe I am next in line," the owner of those eyes said in a tone that could cause frostbite.

"And so you are, Sohma-san," Iijima said, pulling himself and his mother clear of the small boy's path. "Come along, Mother," he said, sighing as they left. "The chess club is doing an acrobatics act on the other side of the school."

"There are young men in tights? By all means let's go!" she answered him, cackling wildly.

"We have to work on your medication dosages," he said in a harsh whisper, practically dragging her along with him.

'Oh crap,' Shigure thought as the diminutive form of the head of his family appeared from behind the principal.

"Hello, Shigure," Akito greeted him without expression.

"Akito, how good it is to see you as always," Shigure said with his most charming smile.

"If only I could say the same for you. You are standing here debasing yourself for what? Money? The Sohma aren't so underprivileged that they need to pander themselves out to whatever low class rubbish will pay for it."

Oh that tone of voice, the way Akito stood there with a presence that took up several times more space than physical mass would explain. This wasn't the ten year old spoiled head of the family; no, this was Akito Sohma, god of the juniishi in the flesh and pissed off. Oh crap indeed.

"But, Akito-sama, it's all in good fun," Shigure whined, giving Akito his best puppy eyes. "The senior class trip is coming up and this was a way to support the fundraising efforts for it. Think of it as charity work," he added earnestly.

One look at the glacial expression on the head of the Sohma family's face and he decided to change tactics.

"Ayame loves this sort of thing and the diversion has been good for… never mind."

Akito's lips pulled into a sneer that said "I am not amused."

"You remind me, I need to talk to you tomorrow. We'll do lunch." Leaning in nearly nose to nose with him, Akito added, "And since it is for charity," before kissing him lightly on the lips. It was a light brush of lips on lips, but this was a kiss from his god. The sheer aura exuded by that small body almost knocked him to his knees. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, his heart almost burst with the terrible love he felt. He knew that he would do anything for Akito. Then it was over and Akito, his master, tossed a ticket at him and walked away, leaving him feeling empty and lost.

Shigure slowly settled to the ground inside the booth, tears still wetting his cheeks in two glistening trails. He reached up to wipe his face and found himself still silently sobbing from the loss of contact. 'Wha?' he thought incoherently.

"Shigure!" Hatori shouted, rushing over to the collapsed dog's side. He felt his friend's forehead and took his pulse. Looking up, he saw Ayame standing nearby. The snake was looking tense and worried, being unnaturally quiet and, nervously wringing his hands. Hatori said, "He will be all right. Please help me get him to a chair."

With a choked sound of relief, Ayame went and grabbed one of Shigure's arms as Hatori levered him up with the other. He seemed to be recovering some. He nodded a few times, and clearing his throat, he thanked them. Shigure was eased down onto one of the cold metal folding chairs, his legs still feeling like jelly. He clung to his two best friends, not wanting either of them to leave him just then. It was bad enough on the average day to watch them pair up and drift away from him; right at that moment he didn't think he could stand it.

Omi wasn't sure what to make of this. The first moment that boy had spoken the eyes of both of his companions had snapped to curtain blocking the front of the booth. When whatever had happened happened, Shigure had collapsed. Hatori had called out Shigure's name and Ayame's eyes had filled with some emotion he couldn't recognize as they rushed forward to their fallen friend. After they got him seated, Hatori turned to him and asked "Omi, could you take your turn at the window now? I think it may take him a few minutes to get himself back together."

It was then that Omi noticed the tear trails running down Shigure's face, maybe Shigure had just gotten dumped by a girlfriend? "Yes, of course," he answered, moving up to the front window. Looking out at the front of the line he saw a familiar set of twins wearing trench coats…

"Akito is mad at me guys" Shigure mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"There, there, 'Gure, it will be ok," Ayame said, wrapping an arm around him and, gently patting his shoulder. "Akito gets mad easily, but doesn't stay mad for long. 'Tori and I will help you through until this blows over. We are always here for you."

Shigure felt like crying all over again, but managed to keep it to a few ragged breaths. "But you aren't," he mumbled.

"What?" Aya asked, not quite hearing him.

"You aren't always there for me any more; you aren't even there for each other. You try so hard not to do anything that might cause trouble and you're losing the only thing worth having for any of us. And I can't do a damn thing about it but watch," he said in a low hopeless voice. "If one of you had loved me…" he said, shaking his head miserably.

"But we do love you, Gure-san, you know that. All you ever have to do is but say the word and either of us will be there right by your side," Aya said.

Hatori frowned. "Maybe Shigure is right."

"What?" Ayame and Shigure said in unison.

"It seems we have been concerned with deciding things between us without involving Shigure even though it affects him just as deeply," Hatori said, thinking some of what Shigure had said rang true. Maybe that was what had made the pleasant night before both refreshing and relaxing, the way the three of them balanced each other.

"Pet me?" Shigure asked with a soulful look.

Hatori reached out and gently brushed the hair from Shigure's forehead, then repeated the motion, running his fingers through the soft inky black strands in a soothing manner.

Shigure sighed softly and Ayame rested his chin on his shoulder, his arm still around him in a half hug.

The three sat in comfortable silence for while, Shigure gradually recovering his composure.

Not one to sit in silence for too long eventually Ayame said, "This is nice."

"Not as nice as it was when it was just you two earlier," Shigure snorted. "What type of come on line was that anyway Aaya? 'I don't have any soap to wash your mouth out with so I'll just use my tongue'?" Shigure teased.

"Damn your excellent hearing," Ayame said, playfully slapping at him.

"I take it that means you are feeling better?" Hatori asked.

"A little, but there is one thing I have to know," Shigure said, looking intently at Hatori. "If I asked you to kiss me instead of pet me would you have?"

Hatori looked back at his friend a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "There is no way to know that now," he answered simply.

"Haaari," Shigure whined. "You're so mean."

"There, there 'Gure I will kiss you anytime you like from now on and all you need do is ask," Ayame said, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Now, is that better?"

"A little better Aaya, but maybe here too?" Shigure said, pointing to his cheek.

Ayame smiled warmly. Shigure was going to be ok. He gave his friend a peck on the proffered cheek and a quick squeeze, before sitting back up.

Hatori was relieved that Shigure was feeling better, he looked at his watch and realized Omi had been working the window for far longer than his shift. He apologized to Omi profusely, telling him he could go early for covering part of his shift.

Hatori had just taken his position in the front of the booth when the curtain behind him moved gently and he felt a hand sneaking its way up the back of his leg. "Ayame, watch your hands," he said, jumping a bit as the errant hand brushed its way northward.

"It's not Aaya, and I am watching my hand, believe me." Shigure said, grinning pervertedly.

Hatori spun around and slapped the hand away "What do you think you are doing, Shigure?" he asked.

"I'm bored so I thought I would make life difficult for you Ha-san," he answered with the most innocent look on his face he could muster.

Hatori looked at him as if he were his own unique variety of fool.

"All right, seriously I need some air. I was going to take a walk, maybe get something to eat, but I didn't have any pockets in my yukata. Therefore, I don't have my wallet with me, so I thought I could borrow yours," Shigure explained quickly with his patented puppy pout.

"If you need something from my wallet ask me for it from now on," Hatori said, handing Shigure a fistful of bills. "Just be careful and avoid the crowds," he said needlessly as he turned back towards the front of the booth. After all, every one of the juniishi knew to avoid tight areas where they could be bumped into.

Suddenly someone screamed, "Hatori-san! I love you!"

Everyone turned and looked near the front of the line where a girl with long, sea-green hair pulled back by a pair of yellow goggles, was waving franticly toward the booth.

Hatori was perplexed. 'Do I know her?'

She was tall, and wore the oddest clothes; a long sleeved shirt with broad black and white horizontal stripes, black gloves, tight blue jeans, boots, and patchwork vest with some sort of fleece trim. Most noticeable of all were her gold colored eyes of a very familiar shade. Hatori began to blush, what was Ayame doing dressed so outrageously and, making such a fool of himself? Just then the person yelled again, something like,

"I will kill anyone that stands between me and my man."

The twins from earlier, now dressed as cheerleaders, stepped out of line, to let the outrageously dressed girl ahead of them. They marched to the back of the line, shaking their pompoms and chanting, "Omake! Omake!" over and over again like a cheer. As she neared the booth, several other people began to speculate in whispers as to who this was; more than a few were convinced it was Ayame playing some sort of a trick on Hatori. Many were paying close attention waiting to see what mischief would happen when he made it to the front of the line. Hatori, watching as she approached, muttered under his breath. "Ayame, what the hell are you doing?"

"What was that?" Ayame asked, appearing suddenly beside him. "Oh look your first customer, give her hell, Tori-san." he said, checking him in the shoulder, before disappearing back into the booth.

Sayuri marched up to the booth and slid her ticket into the collection slot.

This was the moment she had been waiting for every since… well, twenty minutes ago. She had spotted this incredible hunk in the kissing booth window, and bullied one of his classmates into giving her his name. He was so good looking, with those amazing eyes and broad shoulders that she just couldn't believe her good fortune in finding a hot guy like this, working the kissing booth. She wasn't one to waste time, who knows what you wouldn't get away with if you hesitate. She stepped up on the platform and pressed her lips to his. In Sayuri's opinion this wasn't good enough so she took things up a notch, slightly parting her lips, and applying a bit of suction, kept her lips connected to his even when he tried pulling away from her.

Hatori's eyes went wide, that actually hurt like she was going to rip his lower lip off. Ayame and Shigure noticed Hatori's predicament and sent Omi out to get help. With a muffled shout Hatori struggled, his hands scrabbled for purchase on the sturdy plywood that made the front panel of the booth. Finally he placed them flat shoulder level and twisted his head to the left as he pushed back, breaking the suction and, sending him down onto his rump inside the booth. A noise at the front of the booth sent the three occupants to the safety of the far back end.

"Are you alright?" Shigure asked.

"I think so" Hatori answered rubbing his sore lip.

Ayame didn't think twice about gently kissing him on the injured part. "All better? He asked."

"It will be fine." Hatori answered, pulling away.

"Good, because you need that lip for the rest of your shift." Ayame sniffed, walking back into the booth, feeling a bit hurt by Hatori's less than warm response. Omi and two of the faculty soon showed up and grabbed the girl, peeling her off of the booth where she was clinging to it, trying to climb inside. They carried her away, ignoring her hissing and, growling, interspersed with mumbling something that sounded like "my precious."

Hatori looked warily at the next girl in line. She seemed harmless enough, average height and weight with the most striking emerald eyes. It made him think of a field he had visited once near one of the summer homes the Sohma's used; the emerald grass surrounding him for miles. She was stylishly dressed and her ebony hair was tipped with indigo, but she gave no indication of being a raving lunatic like the last girl was. In fact, she seemed to be calmly waiting, her ticket in hand, for him to get his bearings. He silently thanked her for the kindness.

She looked up at him shyly and her ebony hair swirled slightly in the breeze. "Hi..."

Hatori cleared his throat and faced her. "Hi..."

The girl giggled. "My name's Chihiro, it's nice to meet you?"

"Hatori..." he supplied, sighing with relief, he could deal with this.

She smiled at him and he saw her mouth his name. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips as she handed him her ticket.

Chihiro closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss slightly and broke away after a moment. "Arigato..." she whispered as she shuffled away. Hatori was immensely grateful for her quiet attitude.

A short girl wearing somewhat frumpy looking clothes was pushed to the head of the line by her friends.

Hatori flushed slightly as she girl stepped up. She was so...cute! She had short light brown hair and big brown eyes, and looked totally unremarkable, but something about her shy mannerisms just made him want to protect her and be her friend He couldn't even fathom why. She was so…normal.

She looked up at him shyly and gave him a small smile. "Hello..."

Hatori looked down at her. "Hello..."

The girl beamed at him. "My name is Cho. What's yours?"

Hatori inclined his head toward her. "Hatori...it's good to meet you, Cho."

Cho's smile faltered and she turned away, blushing fiercely, and it looked like she was going to run away. She seemed to get a grip on herself. Shaking her hands like they were wet a couple of times, before fisting them in her jacket, she took a couple of deep breaths and quietly told herself "I can do this. I can do this." She turned back to the booth, tiptoed up to Hatori, leaned in and kissed him. It lasted for only a moment, but it seemed as though time had frozen.

Hatori was almost smiling into the kiss, he couldn't help it. Once they parted he looked at her. She was blushing adorably. "Cute," he couldn't help but sigh, a light blush dusting his cheeks as well.

"Arrigato...Hatori-san..." she stuttered just before she turned and ran away.

Hatori couldn't keep in a soft chuckle as she left. Maybe Shigure's idea of just enjoying the moment wasn't so stupid after all.

The momentary tranquility was broken suddenly when screams and shouts echoed across the grounds. As the disturbance grew closer the words people were shouting became recognizable. The word "big" had Hatori thinking 'please no' and "black" had him cringing, 'please, please no' then "dog" had him sighing, 'Shigure'. A few seconds later a large black dog came bounding around the corner and into the booth. Hatori turned just in time for the dog to rear up on his back feet and wrap his front paws around one of his legs. 'Shigure, don't you dare!!' Hatori glowered as the dog began doing things to his leg. Hatori was just reaching back to slap him away when he realized this big black dog wasn't Shigure.

A woman's voice shouted "Jak… please, Jak, off!"

Hatrori looked up to see a girl in the booth window reaching for the blue collar around the dog's neck. "I am so sorry." she said, "he is a rescue from the pound and he doesn't listen to anyone."

Just then Shigure walked into the booth and assessed the situation. "You are being rude to my friend. Sit there," he said, pointing to a space near the rear of the booth.

Jak whimpered and immediately got down and almost belly crawled over to that spot and sat there wagging his tail apologetically.

"Wow! He listened to you," said the dog's owner, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, well I have a way with dogs," Shigure said, scratching the back of his head and, looking up to come face to face with the volleyball captain from the locker room adventure.

"Why don't you come around back and I'll help you with Jak, uhm…?" Shigure asked.

"Kira," she supplied, nodding in agreement. "It was nice to meet you, Hatori. I am really sorry about what Jak did," she said as she stepped around the corner to join Shigure.

"It happens to me more often than you'd think." Hatori mumbled to himself, retaking his place at the window. It was odd that it hadn't actually been Shigure humping his leg this time.

A girl, with her long dark hair braided behind her, was being moved along as if flotsam in the changing tide as she made her way to the front of the line with her nose stuck in a book the entire time. Quietly she muttered things to herself about stupid human tricks with hemlock and datura, and how everyone and their dog knows not to use oleander coffee stirrers and toothpicks. By the time she floated to the front of the line she was so engrossed in her copy of 'Herbal Sense' by M. Payne that the girl behind her shouted "Move it, freak," and pushed her forward. Kassumi stumbled over her own feet and nearly ran into the booth, finally pulling her eyes from the book to look up at Hatori, still muttering to herself, "No, no, no...if you WANT to Keep the Baby, JUST Say NO to pennyroy…" the words died in her throat as she realized she was saying that out loud. "What are you looking at?" she demanded fiercely, squaring her shoulders and, giving Hatori a challenging glare.

Hatori's eyes widened as reflex caused him to shrink back away from the girl. "W- ahem, were you in line for the kissing booth?" he asked, not sure what to make of her.

"Kissing booth?" she asked, blinking and, looking around, as if she were just then aware of her surroundings. "Well, yes. I guess I am," she stated, pulling a ticket from between the pages of her book and, placing a ribbon in it to mark her place, before snapping it shut. She handed the ticket off and leaned forward, her challenging posture asserting itself again. "Well, kiss me already," she told him.

Hatori was slightly taken aback by the attitude, but quickly decided it would be best to just get on with it. He leaned out and pecked her on the lips quickly. As she walked away, apparently satisfied, one thing hovered in the corner of his mind. For having such a sour disposition she smelled sweet, like honey and black licorice.

He was brought out of his thoughts be the sound of giggling. "Look, Himiko, he is even cuter than the other one," said a vaguely familiar voice. Hatori's head snapped around and he saw the smiling faces of the twins. This time the blue eyed one had on a short blue wig to match and a pair of reading glasses, her sister with the violet eyes had a spiky red wig on and both wore white shirts with red trim and dark slacks that resembled a boy's school uniform.

"We're running late for the cosplay contest so we'll make this quick," Kimiko said as they both leaned forward and kissed Hatori on opposite cheeks.

"This was way fun," Himiko said as they walked away.

"Too bad it's almost over." Kimiko sighed.

* * *

AN:

Thanks to those of you that lent me personas to fill in the line with:

killerofchickens

kimi and Jess

Raserei Hojo

Gwen the Kakashi Obsesser

Littlefiction

DracoDormiens7

eoswildcat

kira

Special thanks to :

kira for doing a beta on this for me

and

Israndarkstrider for helping me come up with good solid ideas, and fleshing out some of the scenes for me.

Big extra special thanks to:

Amindaya

Littlefiction

Concise Complexity

You guys rock for giving me such nice reviews after such a long time without posting on this!!!

(If you were wondering yes, Sayuri is dressed like Matt from 'Death Note', and the twins' last cosplay outfits are the main characters from DN angel, Daisuke and Satoshi.)


	19. lunch with a god

AN: Thanks to kirayasha aka kirafor being my beta on this, her suggestions and help are very much appreciated. If anyone wants some unusual but interesting reading check out her InuYasha fics centering on the JakotsuxBankotsu pairing. Some are closer to cannon others more alternate universe, but they are all fun. She even has one cowritten with VegaSailor that is a crossover with the wrestlers of the WWE. Now that's entertainment.

Disclaimer: Lord, I forget this part a lot… I don't even pretend anyone would mistake this for something written by or with the approval of Takaya sensei. But just in case, I don't own any part of Fruits Basket (except the Anime on dvd and volume nine with the pretty picture of Ayame on it. My stepkid ended up with the entire Manga collection somehow, but she lets me read them :D) no one would pay me to write anything especially not fanfiction so the only thing I get from this is the thrill of reading the nice reviews. So, now on with the story…

Ooo000ooo

The last of the tickets were turned in and the booths broken down to their component parts. The litter of papers and broken balloons decorated the ground as feathers danced briefly on gentle gusts of wind around the area where the kissing booth had been only hours earlier. As dusk fell, casting long shadows across the schoolyard, three youths headed toward the parking lot, the two on the outside momentarily linking arms with the third, attempting to skip. He shook the laughing duo off of him in irritation; reflexively reaching out to bop each of them upside the head for their antics. Shigure tried not to cringe away from him. The movement was barely noticeable but the dragon sensed something was off. Upon closer inspection, Shigure seemed a little tense, walking slightly hunched over, almost defensive in posture. Was it possible that whatever had happened with Akito earlier was still bothering him? Hatori decided to keep an eye on his friend and ask about it later, in a more private place than the school parking lot.

Ayame also noticed his friend's reaction to the predictable treatment from Hatori and had no such deep thoughts. Immediately he was at Shigure's side, wrapping an arm around him and, murmuring comforting words. The ride home was relatively subdued; Ayame was leaning against Shigure as if trying to lend support with his physical presence. Hatori had ended up on the opposite side of the car from Ayame for the first time in a long while and felt a bit estranged from the other two. At this point, he was sure Shigure was closer to Ayame than he was, after all, he had been trying to avoid being in a situation where they could be caught together, by avoiding being alone with Ayame entirely. But then he felt Shigure's hand lightly clasp his own. He gave the hand a light squeeze and leaned over against his shoulder. He couldn't think of any comforting words for Shigure; that was more Ayame's thing, so he quietly held his hand the rest of the way home.

Shigure felt something he had rarely felt before, insecurity. He was not sure what Akito wanted with him the next day and he was hesitant to tell the other two about it since he didn't want to involve them if the family head was in a pissy mood. He reasoned it would be better to go alone and take the brunt of god's wrath, and then fall into the waiting arms of the other two for comfort afterward if necessary than to have all three of them suffer an emotionally draining experience.

The car stopped in the drive and Ayame reached over, nudging Shigure, the dog being lost in his thoughts for the latter part of the ride. It hadn't stopped Ayame from talking; he knew the comforting sound of his voice would soothe his friend even if he wasn't actually listening to the heartfelt words at the moment. As they got out of the car he told Shigure he would call him later.

"That's ok, I plan on going to bed early tonight," Shigure said, sounding tired and defeated. "Call Hari instead."

"The events of today really did take a lot out of you, 'Gure. I know! Let's have a picnic tomorrow. There isn't any school so we can all three meet in the woods and have a nice quiet lunch."

"I might be a little late, I already had some plans with my parents, but I think I would like that," Shigure said with a wan smile, and after saying his goodbyes, he headed for his house.

Their driver looked at the other two and said too casually, "You three are kind of touchy feely today."

"Akito gave poor 'Gure a hard time earlier, he needs all of the support he can get right now," Ayame said absently, his eyes on Shigure's retreating form, obviously still worrying about his friend.

"I don't understand it. You Zodiac let him push you around like his own little toys. What could Akito do that is so bad, he's so …young?

"Yes. You don't understand, and you should be extremely thankful for that," Hatori told him solemnly, turning and, walking away. Even the closest of the Sohma circle would never understand the compulsion the Juniishi felt to follow Akito's orders. They would never know what it was like to _feel_ Akito's displeasure. The horrible, gut-twisting, fevered, anxious sensation that continued until their child-god was appeased.

Ayame gave the man a calculating look. "You would do well to remember your place here, driver," he said. "At least while you still can," he added with a wry smile as he left to catch up to the dragon. "Oh, 'Tori, I am sure that the nice gentleman didn't mean anything," he yodeled loudly as he went. "After all, he is just a lowly peon jealous of our status and good looks, and my innate princely charm."

Ooo000ooo

Sitting in his room later that evening, Shigure came to one conclusion. As much as he hated to admit it, even just to himself, he was Akito's creature and always would be. Even if the child god was unbelievably spoiled and cold and cruel and small and involved and needy and fragile and… What was the point anyway? He would protect Akito from everyone, jealously guarding the one thing he could not live without. It was his way. Akito could be the wrathful god of the zodiac but also there were times where he would see a young child looking for acceptance and attention. Shigure lived for those times. He remembered a day spent chasing down fireflies, the delighted giggles and beaming look as he presented the lantern full of them to a six year old Akito, who had been too sick from a recent fever to play outside. That was the Akito he wished to have lunch with. He was determined to do everything he could to make it so.

Ooo000ooo

Shigure entered the dining room, greeting Akito amiably, as he tucked his knees under the low table, sitting directly across from the Sohma head. "Thanks for the invitation; it's been a while since we have done anything fun," he said with a disarming smile.

"Yes, too long," Akito said, returning his smile.

Shigure felt his mouth watering as he looked around the table at the various dishes laid out before him. It was a veritable smorgasbord of the young god's favorite dishes, from those that were said to promote good health to some that were only served when Akito's appetite dwindled down to nothing.

"Try the yakizakana, it's good today," Akito said, pulling the dog from his thoughts, as the ten year old graciously waved a delicate hand at the plate of grilled fish.

Shigure noted Akito looked pale, even more so than normal. He obediently took a bit of the fish and helped himself to some of the other dishes on the table, stacking a few steamed gyoza against the bowl of rice on his plate. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, worried.

"Used," was the snappish reply, "And I don't like it one bit!" the ten year old said peevishly.

"Well, no one likes being used, so that's a normal reaction..." Shigure said a bit uncertainly.

"Yeah...?" Akito blinked.

"Yeah," Shigure gently affirmed, nodding.

Akito picked at the fish as Shigure also took a few bites. The young god seemed a lot calmer than before and Shigure breathed a silent sigh of relief as they ate their meal.

"They listen to _her_; she tells them how I am to live, what I am to do," Akito said, suddenly slamming both hands onto the table.

"Well, she is your mother after all," Shigure said, pulling a face and, gently handing the chopsticks back to the ten year old, he gestured for Akito to resume eating.

"She does things in my name. I am supposed to be the head of the family, not her," this was quietly, almost embarrassedly, mumbled into a bite of rice.

"You may be the head of the family but you are also still a child. However, you won't be a child forever, Akito. One day, before too long, you will be given full status as the head of the Sohma house. After that no one will be able to question you," Shigure soothed. "In the meantime you know the juniishi will listen to you above all others. Isn't that good enough for now?"

"Yes of course, my juniishi will always stand beside me," Akito said, raising a tea cup in a slight mimicry of a toast.

Shigure raised his as well and was just taking a sip when…

"So, when did Ayame and Hatori become lovers?" Akito asked guilelessly.

PHHHHHBT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shigure spat tea in a fine spray across the table, narrowly missing his lunch partner. "What?" he asked, still coughing and, sputtering.

"I know the snake and the dragon are a couple," Akito stated. "I was just wondering when you were going to tell me about it."

"Well it's not exactly something I thought you would need, nor want to know, about. And frankly at your age, I am not sure if you would fully appreciate the situation," Shigure blathered, trying to decide how best to handle this and, not really coming up with anything. He thought he had been prepared to be asked about this, but the timing was out of the blue.

"Well then enlighten me; I need to know why two of my zodiac members have abandoned my love for something they found in each other." Akito's large dark eyes bored into Shigure.

"They haven't abandoned you, Akito," Shigure said seriously.

"No? Then why would they be lovers, if they don't love each other the most? Isn't that what the word means?"

"In an ideal situation, yes, that is what it means," Shigure started. "But things are seldom ideal in real life and definitely not for us, as you well know."

"So they don't love each other?" Akito asked, perplexed.

"I wouldn't say that either, they care for each other a great deal, but it is just that as we get older there are certain… ummm, urges that our maturing bodies drive us to, for procreation… ummm, well, it is not easy being our age with no hope of ever… we can't embrace a woman so… eh," he broke off with a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of the proper wording.

"So your bodies tell you to mate and make children. The curse makes that unlikely to happen… Oh, so they are having sex with each other because of this urge to mate?" Akito summarized. "But both Ayame and Hatori are boys, how does that even work anyway?"

"It's complicated," he said lamely, shaking his head. This conversation could not be happening. He was not going to have to explain male homosexual sex to Akito.

The ten year old watched the play of emotion flit across the dog's face. 'It seems I've hit a nerve, but which one?' The young god nibbled daintily on a dumpling, thinking it over. "So, you have the same urges too, don't you?" Akito asked innocently.

Lord, this was not going well. "That isn't important," he stated.

"Answer me!" Akito demanded loudly, planting both hands on the table.

A direct order from God, crap… "Yes, sometimes," Shigure admitted, trying to stay calm about it. "It's only natural."

"And you would do the same thing as them?" Akito's eyes went wide as the ten year old struggled to understand.

Damn! No good answer for that one… "Yes," he finally said, color rising across his cheeks.

The ten year old frowned. "Then they can continue to be lovers and as long they keep quiet about it," this was said with an air of finality. Noticing the look of relief that washed over Shigure, Akito decided to make him twist in the wind some.

"On two conditions," Akito added, watching Shigure's face, after all, making Shigure squirm was fun.

'Oops, guess it couldn't be that easy,' Shigure thought. "And those are?" he asked.

The ten year old hesitated, while quickly thinking it over. "They have until Hatori leaves for college, then their affair is over for good," Akito stated, trying to sound mature and in control.

"That might be difficult for them," Shigure argued. He squirmed under Akito's intense gaze.

"I heard long distance relations never last anyway." Akito retorted. Of course, the family servants were legendary gossips about these matters.

"All right, and the other condition is?" Shigure asked, although he dreaded hearing the answer. This suddenly mature sounding Akito was beginning to give him a headache.

"They have to have sex with you too. It is only fair since you are all three in the exact same situation," the ten year old said, smiling up at him, and trying desperately not to blush or giggle and break the mature aura the young god was determined to keep.

"But that is kind of a…personal decision on all of our parts, Akito," Shigure said, not sure what to think of this new development. Did the child think this was some sort of a game that he was being left out of?

"You did say that the juniishi would listen to me above all others earlier didn't you?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Then that is all for now. You can go," Akito stated in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Standing and, bowing low, Shigure departed; after all, he had what he was sure was going to be a very…interesting picnic to get to.

"That should keep you in the main house for quite a while," Akito murmured to herself, smiling behind his back as he left, "because, as you said, I won't be a child forever."

ooo000ooo

Out take:

Akito looked pale, even more so than normal. Shigure obediently took a bit of the fish and then helped himself to some of the other dishes on the table stacking a few steamed gyoza next to the bowl of rice. How are you feeling? He asked softly, worried.

"Used" was the snappish reply, "Every frikkin fanfic writer out there uses me as a plot device as a conflict or villain trying to keep their pairing de jour separated, and I am sick of it!!!!"

"Well you are kind of a plot device in the original manga to some major extent as well…" Shigure shrugged.

"Oh shut up" Akito growled.

**An**: thanks to all of my reviewers…

Amindaya: My beta (now known as lockerroom kira) loved the "Jak off" scene too, especially since it was her character.

Julie5: I hope things are going better for you now hon.

Littlefiction: I am glad you liked it. If you ever get the chance watch kamiChu, I based cho off of the main character in it. And yes that is entirely how those two goofballs survived childhood.

Loretta537: yes I will have the song worked in somehow when they go back to school on Monday wicked grin.

Kira: I want to be Iijima-obaachan when I grow up.


	20. life is a picnic

AN: Yippee I am not dead!

I know it's been a hella long time since my last update; I have two really good excuses for that. One, I lost the muse that was sitting on my ear and telling me what to write. I'm not sure where he went, but he's back now. And also I am getting near to the end of the most popular story I have ever written, so I am kind of sad to see it end. I have enjoyed hearing from the reviewers and watching the hit xcount climb on this story immensely. (Oh, and the time I spent writing on a certain crossover I entered in a contest on another fanfic archive also took up some time. Darn 10,000 word minimum for incomplete works. But I do have it posted here now too so check out Yuuri and Wolfram's Excellent Adventure if you are a fan of Kyou Kara Maou, Ouran High School Host Club or DN Angel.)

Thanks so much to the talented and charming kira for suffering through my constant revisions on this chapter she is one heck of a beta.

Warning: slightly lemonish content in this chapter.

000ooo000

Shigure walked down the trail to the clearing where the trio often met. It was a quiet spot just inside the walls of the Sohma estate but in a wooded area away from prying eyes. His mind was worrying over the meeting he had just had with Akito. How was he going to explain this little turn of events?

ishhHh

'_Well you see guys; it's like this…uhm, no_.

'_Aaya, Ha-san, how much do you love me…too cutesy they'd hurt me for sure_.

'_Akito says I have to have sex with you if you want to be together. So, you know… hmmm… maybe one of you should bend over or something? ...That __really__ won't work!' Shigure snickered to himself_

As he rounded the last bend in the trail, he could see Ayame and Hatori sitting on a large blue blanket at the edge of the clearing with some cans of softdrinks and other small items plus a large stacked bento, probably containing the remainder of a meal between them. Hatori was leaning against the trunk of a tree, reading a book while Ayame lounged on his side, flipping through a magazine. Shigure walked out into the clearing.

"There you are," Ayame said, smiling up at him. "You missed out on the food but there are still a few soft drinks and some dessert left."

"It's all right. I'm not hungry right now anyway," Shigure said amicably, stretching out next to Ayame on the blanket, looking over to see what he was reading. It was a handicraft book with sewing patterns."Thinking of becoming a tailor?" Shigure asked offhandedly.

"No, a fashion designer," Ayame answered expansively. "That way I can let my creative genius shine."

Shigure then looked over at Hatori, who sat quietly reading his old worn copy of Moby Dick. "Ya know, Ha-san, you can summarize that book in five words," Shigure piped up.

Hatori gave him a curious look but didn't bother to ask, knowing the answer would be forthcoming.

"Ish- and- the- fish- live," Shigure said with a giggle.

Hatori rolled his eyes and pointedly turned away, ignoring him.

Shigure rolled onto his back, lacing his hands behind his head, and relaxed. He let the light coming through the leaves and the soft afternoon breeze lull him to sleep…

The sudden sound of rustling clothing and raucous laughter jarred his attention. The dog looked over to see Hatori had Ayame pinned down on the blanket a few feet away and was tickling him mercilessly. "Hari what are you doing?" Shigure asked still a little groggy from his nap.

"I am going to tickle him until he pees," Hatori replied, sternly intent on his task. "And before you ask, yes, he has driven me insane."

"Oh, okay. Carry on." Shigure grinned. He sat up and watched his cousins at play for a bit, before grabbing a pack of cigarettes and matches, and a soda from the picnic blanket. Standing, he turned and headed back down the trail. "I'll be around the bend if you need me.

"Gure!! Help!!" Ayame chortled.

"Help who? You or Hatori?" Shigure wisecracked from a few paces away.

"Me...! Hehehe...Stop, Tori!! Hellp!! Hahahaha!!" Ayame wriggled under the dragon, trying to escaping his tickling fingers with no success.

Seeing Aya sensuously writhing around under Hatori like that, Shigure was pretty sure the most help he could offer would be to leave them alone, but the moment was just too good to just let it go at that. Walking around the blanket that was spread out, he knelt down next to the other boys and began tickling Ayame along the ribs with quick light spidery movements of his fingers.

Hatori paused, looking at the dog sharply.

Shigure grinned cockily at him as he shrugged. "So what did he do to deserve the tickle torture?" the dog asked casually.

Ayame wailed, "No fair! You're...hehehehe... supposed to help me… hehehehe!"

Hatori looked down at his "victim," smiling wickedly. Looking back at the dog, he grunted, "Don't ask."

"Ah, in that case might I suggest you remove some of his clothes so that you aren't trying to tickle him through all of that quilting on his jacket?"

Hatori paused, briefly thinking it over, before nodding. Ayame used the brief reprieve to catch his breath, gazing lovingly at his cousin, while the dragon fumbled with the buttons on his jacket.

Then that same gaze was directed at him. Shigure wasn't sure at all what to do, especially when Ayame reached up to put a slim hand behind the dog's head, pulling himself up and kissing him. Something seemed to click in the dog's head because Shigure slid his arms around the snake, returning the kiss with years' worth of stifled passion behind it.

Ayame broke the kiss with a sigh and said, "Poor, Gure, you really do need some loving." He looked over at the dragon, who had moved away when they kissed. "I think it's your turn now, Tori."

Shigure swallowed a whine and looked hopefully at the dragon. Hatori visibly resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the dog, and stepping forward, he gently cupped Shigure's face in his hands. Bringing it closer to his own, he kissed him. The dog's eyes widened, before fluttering closed as he returned the kiss. This was something he hadn't even let himself dream about, somehow thinking about Hatori and sex together had always seemed to be forbidden territory up until this point.

Shigure leaned into Hatori, reveling in the feelings coursing through his body. He wanted to savor everything about this experience; Hatori's body, lean and strong, his soft dark hair, the smell and the taste of him. Shigure wanted to drown in it. He shuddered from head to toe when Ayame came up from behind him, and began nibbling on the back of his neck. All of sudden, the snake stopped, and moved away to step around behind Hatori. Ayame gave his lover's neck a nibble as he ran his hands over the familiar planes of the dragon's body. Hatori stiffened slightly; it was as if he hadn't expected the snake to join in like that. But Ayame persisted, his hands doing all those little things that had the dragon practically melting.

Shigure's hands soon joined in on the roaming, occasionally tangling his fingers with Ayame's as they touched and teased all over the dragon's body. Hatori moaned softly when the dog brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. Shigure was waiting for the bubble to burst or something, it was just too damn good to be true.

"Tori...?" Ayame said breathlessly and the dragon nodded. The snake left his spot behind Hatori to come up behind Shigure again. He melted against his cousin, letting his hands wander, while Hatori continued to kiss the dog. Hatori broke their kiss, working his way down Shigure's neck and Ayame moved in, kissing him with soft sweet kisses that gradually turned to passion.

Shigure closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. He could feel the warmth of their bodies pressing against him at odd angles. The feathery touch of a hand ghosting over his side and down around the front, to lightly pet his stiffening arousal in a most torturing way. He moaned deep in the back of his throat, thrusting his hips forward in search of more friction…

Ayame sat wide eyed, looking down at Shigure. The dark haired boy had been stretched out on the picnic blanket for the better part of an hour, peacefully slumbering in a pool of sunlight. Now he was panting and moaning in his sleep. "Is he alright? Do you think he ate something bad at lunch?" Ayame asked quietly.

Hatori looked up from his book and peered at the sleeping boy. "He's fine, Ayame, just dreaming. See the way his eyes are moving under the lids?"

Ayame nodded as he looked back at his friend.

"That is a sign of REM sleep; he should go into a deeper sleep in a few minutes," Hatori explained.

"Oh," Ayame said, nodding in understanding. "I wonder what he's dreaming about." The question hung on the air for mere seconds before Shigure rolled onto his back with another low moan and the mystery was solved. Ayame giggled, "Oh I think I know what he's dreaming about now," he smirked, indicating the obvious tent in the front of Shigure's pants.

Hatori leaned over intending to shake the dog awake when Ayame grabbed his arm. "Wait, is that a good idea? I heard somewhere that waking a person like that can be dangerous," he said as Shigure made a whimpering noise and began thrusting his hips off the ground in little twitchy movements.

"That's sleepwalkers, Ayame," Hatori said, exasperated as he shifted his way free and smacked the sleeping boy lightly across the head with the book he had been reading.

"Hatori," Shigure mumbled as he grabbed the other boy's arm with surprising quickness. He levered himself over and snuggled his face against the dragon's ribs as he curled his body around Hatori's arm possessively. He was still humping the air, lost within the tawdry depths of his dreams. Hatori, extremely embarrassed, tugged frantically at his arm a few times, before finally pulling free from Shigure's grip.

Ayame was rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically, and trying to say, "I told you it was dangerous," between gales of laughter and deep, gasping breaths.

Shigure sat up, blinking dazedly and trying to figure out how his lovers had gotten so far away from him and fully dressed. Recent events slowly filtered into his sleepy, hormone-befuddled brain and all he could do was look away. He cleared his throat, blushing a little. "Sorry about that," he mumbled to Hatori as the dragon resolutely returned to the safety of his book.

000ooo000

"Awk-ward…" Ayame muttered in a singsong voice after a few moments of uneasy silence.

"That didn't happen," Shigure finally said, still refusing to look at his friends. It was embarrassing and between Hatori almost chewing his own arm off to get away and Ayame's laughter at the situation, the dog's ego was severely bruised. "Uhm, I think I'll just go home now," he added, rising to leave.

"Wait! You still haven't told us about lunch with your parents," Ayame said in a desperate attempt to keep things from ending on such a sour note.

Shigure looked at him like he had three heads. "Lunch with my parents?" he muttered to himself before recovering. "It was okay," Shigure said somewhat noncommittally.

:

"Only okay?" Aya pressed.

"Leave him be, Aya. If Gure wants to tell us about it, he will. Besides, it was only lunch with his parents," Hatori said quietly, never once looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah, Aaya, I'll tell you if I want too," Shigure parroted.

Hatori looked over at the snake, quirking an eyebrow as if to say, "See? I told you so."

"But I wouldn't say it was 'just lunch with my parents,'" the dog added.

Aya sat there and huffed. "Fine, then don't tell me," he said, affecting an air of indifference.

Shigure shrugged and turned to go.

"Oh, don't go, Gure," Aya wheedled. "It's okay if you don't want to tell us." He patted the blanket next to him. "Now come back and help me eat this lovely dessert dear Tori slaved away, making for us." He turned to the stacked bento and lifted the top three trays, revealing a fourth tray of marzipan candies shaped like pieces of fruit.

"There is no way Hatori made those," Shigure stated, looking at the delicately crafted confections.

"Oh okay, so he only picked them up from the main house kitchen on his way out, but he did bring them," Ayame said as if it was all the same.

Shigure wavered, he still felt slighted and wanted to walk away and pout for a while, but he also really did care a lot for these two. Plus he really liked marzipan.

Aya could sense his indecision. "Hmmm... if you're that determined to go, I suppose I could wrap a piece up for you to take with. Would you like me to throw in a few for your parents?"

"No that's ok, they aren't home tonight anyway."

"No? We'd they go?"

"They went to Tokyo on that working vacation last weekend, remember."

Ayame smiled sweetly. "Oh really? Then how'd they manage to have lunch with you today if they're so far away?"

"Well, of course they didn't," Shigure said, backing a bit away from his friends.

"Then who'd you have lunch with today?

"Aya, drop it," Hatori said.

Shigure smiled at Hatori. "Thanks, Ha-san," he said.

Aya looked away and pouted.

Shigure turned away, once more folding his hands behind his head, as he strolled down the path. "After all, I am sure you guys can figure out who I did have lunch with on your own."

THWAP!!

Shigure smiled quietly, Hatori had figured it out.

"Why'd you throw the book at him?" Ayame asked.

"That idiot had lunch with Akito." Hatori explained.

"He what?!" Aya sputtered.

Shigure continued walking down the path.

Aya glanced at Hatori who nodded wordlessly. Getting up, the snake hurried off after the dog. "Gure! Wait up!!"

"What is it, Aya?" Shigure asked flatly.

"You had lunch with Akito and you look unscathed, but..." Aya trailed off. "Is everything alright?" he quickly added.

"Yeah, yeah," Shigure said with negative wave, as Ayame led him back the to picnic blanket. "Akito likes me; we had a nice lunch, decent food, pleasant tea and then I got permission for you two to see each other as long as you keep it discreet. Some parts of the conversation were scary beyond words, but all in all as decent a lunch as I have ever had with the little godling."

Aya quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're sure that was all that happened?" he said anxiously. The snake knew as well as everyone else, just how capricious Akito could be. "Wait?!" He blinked. "You got permission for what? What the...? How the hell did that come up in conversation?!"

Shigure grinned at his friend. "It seems even the inner house hears rumors. So, rather than try to deny the truth, as I'm sure you know how well that would go over, I stated your case. Akito decided it was less problematic to let things run their course than to try to stop you. I believe you have until Hari leaves for college in the fall to uh… work things out of your systems."

"Really...?" Aya said softly, for once at a complete loss for words.

"Really, really," Shigure answered.

"Tori did you hear that?" Ayame whispered in wide eyed wonder.

"Yes." Hatori nodded, eyeballing Shigure suspiciously.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ayame asked, reaching out to grasp Hatori's hand.

"Maybe," Hatori said warily. "What's in it for you, Shigure?"

"Can't I just do something for my best friends out of the goodness of my heart?" Shigure asked dramatically.

"No."

"Ouch! Ha-ri, soooo mean..." Shigure whimpered

"You still didn't answer me."

"Well, there was a condition, but Akito is the one that insisted on it and it doesn't really matter," Shigure said lightly. "So there was some dessert left?" he added, trying to change the subject, as he rubbed his hands together and leaned toward the tray of candies.

"Shigure…"

Shigure knew there wasn't any way of getting around it when Hatori gave him 'that look'. "It seems there was a little miscommunication when I was explaining the situation, but there is no way Akito can enforce this one so it is better to just let it slide."

"Out with it."

Shigure braced himself with a deep breath followed by a gusty sigh. "Akito said you can use each other to relieve your pent up sexual tensions… as long as you let me join in. You have to realize I have no intention of actually…"

"Alright," Hatori said, getting shocked looks from both boys. "Once, and only once, just so that we aren't lying outright if Akito asks."

"Thanks, Hatori, you really know how to make a guy feel wanted," Shigure said sarcastically. Grinning, he added, "Now, if you would listen to me, I have a plan…"

000ooo000

AN: and now for the reviewer love portion of the chapter...

limpet666: It's a good thing I like bagels so much ne?

MysticSorceror: Thanks again for all of the helpful reviews you have done for this, when I go to rewrite it I will be in touch.

Littlefiction: I hope it lived up to your expectations.

DracoDormiens7: Well, it wasn't soon but I did update.

Amindaya: Yeah they can continue seeing each other now.

Julie5 and loretta537: Hope you liked it, 'Gure was masterfully eloquent on the matter…not.

Thanks so much to anyone that makes it this far through this story. I will try to update soon, Iknow, I know you have heard that before. This time I really will try to update within a reasonable period of time.


	21. Winding up

Chapter 21

Winding up

WARNING: this chapter does contain; citrus, lemon, lime, yaoi, adult themes, sexually explicit materials, also may have monosodium glutamate, and is processed on a conveyer that also processes nuts. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Ayame was in a bad mood. Not only had Hatori agreed way too readily to Shigure's "brilliant" plan, but he had not even made any time to be together since finding out they had Akito's permission. It was already Monday and the school was abuzz with the latest news and results from the fundraiser, the class trip was paid for, the kissing booth had done remarkably well as had the car wash. Once the kisses were tallied up, Hatori had won the kiss bet and each member of the booth forked over their winnings to the dragon as he looked uncomfortable at the attention. "Doesn't even have the decency to gloat or be all smug about it," Aya muttered.

"Hatori was the best kisser!" he heard one girl squeal as she ran back to her friends with the results. That sparked something in his head but he didn't do anything with it yet. Smiling sweetly as he breezed into class, Ayame took his seat in the back of the room. A few eyebrows were raised over the way he seemed to throw himself into his class work; even the teacher noticed and nodded his approval. What they did not know, was Ayame was busying scribbling random thoughts in his notebook, something he did in every class he had until it was lunchtime.

Humming happily to himself, the snake made his way to the cafeteria, his mood a lot brighter than it had been that morning.

Later at lunch, he was sitting with Hatori and Shigure, quietly enjoying his bowl of curry, occasionally throwing a smirky smile Hatori's way, whenever a group of girls silently passed by their table only to erupt into giggles as soon they got a table away. Looking up, he caught Shigure's eye, the dog grinning broadly at their cousin's discomfiture over having the most kisses at their booth, adding his own chuckles to the mix.

"Who'd have thought that our Tori-san was such a good kisser? I mean I knew, that goes without saying," the snake prattled on, "but to have others acknowledge it as well? I'd say it was quite the accomplishment, wouldn't you, Gure-san?"

"I know," the dog replied. "But then there is an old saying about 'it's always the quite ones you have to watch out for,'" Shigure teased.

"Who knew it was true?" Ayame beamed at the dragon. "And if anyone had to be the one to prove its validity, then I'm glad it was you, my dear Tori-san!" he gushed.

Hatori, having had enough, shook his at his cousins, and pushing away for the table, he muttered something about a paper that was over due and needed to be done or else, and "would they please take care of his garbage?"

They watched him leave, Ayame waving frantically as if the dragon was headed to parts unknown for an undetermined length of time. "Bye, Tori-san!!" he called out, making Hatori briefly pause before beating a hasty retreat as a group of giggling tenth grade girls headed his way.

The silence, punctuated by the low roar of various conversations that filled the cafeteria, briefly stretched between. Ayame, sitting across from his cousin, hummed inanely to himself until Shigure finally asked him what was up.

Ayame looked up from his notebook and grinned like the Cheshire cat at Alice, his eyes dancing with barely suppressed merriment. "Listen to this," he said. Taking a deep breath, he sang,

"Hatori-san is the best…

"His kisses are better than all the rest!

"Ayame-san and Shigure-san have put it to the test…

And…" he drawled in a lilting voice, "Hatori san is the best!"

Shigure barked out a laugh. "Aya, that's brilliant!" he said, "Although, it makes it sound like we have been kissing Hari too, but you really have put it to the test, so is he a good kisser?" the dog asked, setting his chin on his upraised fist, and gazing at his cousin with rapt attention.

Ayame just stared at him blankly

"Ok, ok none of my business," Shigure chuckled, "but the song is great, really catchy."

_'It really is catchy too…_' the dog thought. In fact, he found himself singing it in the shower as he washed up after gym class a couple of periods later.

Later that afternoon, as Ayame and Hatori were walking down the hall on their way out of the school, a voice from the crowd around them started singing,

"Hatori san is the best...

"His kisses are better than all the rest!"

By now several people had joined in to sing along,

"Shigure-kun and Ayame-kun have put it to the test!!

"And…" they drawled in the same manner the snake had earlier,

"Hatori san is the best!!"

Unfortunately, more voices joined in when the first group repeated the song.

Hatori blushed at the unwanted attention, and looking downward, he made a hasty retreat to Shigure and his waiting car.

Ayame, hurrying after him, made a mental note to never tell Hatori where that song had come from.

"They are just jealous that you did so well at the kissing booth," Ayame reassured him once they were safely inside the car.

000ooo000

The next weekend, Shigure's plan went into effect. Ayame, as president of the student council, was putting together the travel itinerary for the school trip and what better way than to breeze on up to wherever and look things over personally? While they were there they were going to visit a nice restaurant near the red light district as well as taking a gander though it, while looking for a place that would cater to their particular needs for a price, no questions asked.

So while the other two were busy imaging the fun they'd have, Hatori was just glad that he was going to be away from school for a couple of days, he didn't know what he would do if one more person serenaded him with that stupid song. All he knew was that it wouldn't be pretty.

They wandered the red light district after dinner, looking for what Ayame called the "perfect place." As they strolled along, Shigure mentioned he had happened to read somewhere that there was a time when the girls would be on display in the window dressed or rather undressed in all their glory. Ayame seized on that, laughing uproariously over giving new meaning to the term "window shopping," which even brought a smile to the normally impassive Hatori's lips.

After what felt like hours, Ayame had finally declared he had found it, the perfect place that would cater to their every whim if the price was right. At first glance, it didn't look like much, a tall wooden building that looked older than dirt. However, when they stepped inside, it was like stepping into another world. The reception area was as opulent as it was decadent, all massive wooden beams and old plaster and comfortably furnished. Several women lounged about, chatting with the potential customers, who waited for a particular lady to be free. Some decided to leave with said lady as people came and went in the brothel's public area.

Trying hard to not look like wide-eyed tourists, they milled about quietly looking over the surroundings while Ayame made mental notes about the place. Shigure was also making his own mental notes, only his were for a trashy romance story, he was planning to write when he had a chance. Hatori mentally shook his head at his cousins, he could almost hear what they were thinking, making it easier to keep the tight little smile he wore in place, while politely nodding at one the working girls' attempt at seductive conversation. Just when the whole experience was taking on a nightmarish edge, Hatori was able to politely excuse himself, when Ayame took him aside to ask how long it would take before they got a room, prompting Shigure to ask if they paid for one yet. They had let Shigure handle the arrangements to his preference since this was supposed to be a birthday present for him. He had insisted they say that because it might get him a free drink with his dinner later too.

It wasn't long before they were led to a room with a stout guard standing watch in the hallway, ready to rush in if anything was amiss. Inside, the room was large with a queen size, western style bed and tasteful antique furnishings. A girl, not much older than the three of them, walked in a few minutes later and looked them over with jaded eyes.

_Oh great!_ thought Haruko. _A_ herd_ of virgins trying to get a three for the price of one deal_... she mentally groaned. _Oh well, I am being paid enough for my time, and looking at them, this shouldn't take too long._ "So where do you want me?" she asked, looking to see if one of them would take the lead.

"On the bed, on your hands and knees, naked, and uh could you cuff your wrists to the headboard?" Shigure said smoothly handing a pair of handcuffs to her a lot more casually than he actually felt.

_Well maybe they weren't as inexperienced as I first thought. At least they aren't giving me a bunch of shrugs and sheepish looks like all the other virgins… _Giving them her best seductive smile, she asked, "All right how's this?" Reaching up behind her, she pulled the zipper down her back, before shucking out of the loose dress she had been wearing. She stood there, briefly giving them an eyeful as she was completely naked underneath her dress, before climbing on the bed and assuming the suggested position.

"Yes, just like that," the one with the dancing grey eyes said as he walked to the head of the bed, checking to make sure she had her hands in the cuffs. He quickly closed them, with a bit a help from his white-haired friend, just tight enough that she couldn't get out of them without hurting her, leaving Haruko to stare at the antique iron headboard and the faded wallpaper behind it.

Shigure moved back to the foot of the bed where he started to undress. "Are you guys going to join me?" he asked as if he was about to have some dessert and was politely offering them some.

"No" Hatori replied in the same tones, as Ayame almost melted in relief, "We are just here for moral support. You get her all to yourself, birthday boy."

"Ok," Shigure said, swallowing nervously as he threw his shirt on one of the room's two overstuffed chairs, "but could you look somewhere else or something? I think I'm getting stage fright."

Ayame and Hatori looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on, Shigure, you can do it!" Ayame cheered, smiling as he pumped a fist in the air.

Shigure looked at him incredulously, how was he supposed to do this with that going on?

Haruko couldn't quite suppress a giggle. _This is priceless. If only I could see their faces..._

Hatori, rolling his eyes at the dog, turned and walked over to the other soft looking chair in the room and sat down in it, trying hard not to think about what type of action it had no doubt seen. "Ayame, come here," he said softly.

Ayame walked over and stood before him like a little puppy that was eager to please his owner.

"Sit in my lap and just watch, quietly," Hatori said with a hint of something in his voice that had the snake quickly scrambling to do his bidding.

Shigure looked back to see Ayame watching him expectantly as Hatori ran a hand up and down the snake's thigh suggestively. _Well, if Hatori and Aya want a show then I'll try my best to give them a good one._

The young woman was certainly attractive enough and she seemed to at least have a sense of humor. Shigure climbed onto the bed behind her and simply rubbed his hand down her back, feeling the soft skin slightly damp with sweat. The scents coming from her spoke of sex and drugs maybe not totally appealing, but interesting none-the-less. He could tell there were others with her before him today but somehow that just added to the mix of scents as a general sex smell. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to talk to her or not but he couldn't help but ask, "Doesn't it make you nervous? Being handcuffed to a bed with three strangers I mean."

"There are all kinds, kid," she answered "I don't have money on me and I am going to have sex with you, there isn't much else to worry about here. It's nice of you to think about how I feel though. Now fuck me hard, birthday boy. That's what you are here for, right?"

Shigure smiled a tight little smile as images of his god drifted through his head. _I wish things could be different but you left me no other choice._ All of the uncertainty and any regrets he had were washed away by the sweet hot waves of pleasure he felt as he sheathed himself in that hot velvety slickness. Every fiber of his being concentrated on one goal, more pleasure; Absolute pleasure, body slapping, teeth rattling, bedspring breaking, humping, pumping, oh god my brain just melted pleasure.

With the dim lighting and the needy, sexy sounds coming from Shigure and the young lady as a backdrop, things took a turn for the better as far as Ayame was concerned when Hatori ran his hand up under his shirt, gently caressing his abs, while he started nibbling on his neck. After a few moments of being a total attention sponge, Ayame turned around to sit across Hatori's knees, facing him. Taking the dragon's face in his hands, he sealed his mouth over Hatori's. The feel of the other boy's soft lips and the faint bristle of the beard he was just starting to sprout were perfect in his mind. When Hatori wrapped his arms around him and kissed back it was like heaven. Arching his back, Ayame pushed his pelvis against the dragon's abdomen suggestively. Hatori slid down in the chair a bit so that they could grind together as they kissed, both enjoying the delightful pressure and closeness of the other. Shigure was in his own little pleasured world, one that they could tell wouldn't be around much longer by the sounds he was making. There wouldn't be time for them to do more than what they were already doing, but the frustration itself was delicious with the unspoken promise that at some point later they would have some time together alone.

Haruko wriggled and moaned delightfully, and Shigure found he was having a hard time _**not**_wrapping his hands around her hips for better leverage. It may have been overcautious keeping his hands planted in the small of her back, but he was _**not**_ going to transform the first time he got this far with a woman. It was a valiant effort not to finish too quickly, but it was a loosing battle and after a short few blissful minutes, Shigure felt his world narrow down to one pinpoint spot of light in the darkness that was his life, and then explode into white hot ecstasy.

000ooo000

A couple of weeks later…

"Ayame you are being unusually serious today," the principal commented. He had expected the flamboyant student council president to be more animated, especially considering the reason for the meeting between the students that had been caught in the red light district during the class trip, their parents, and the school faculty. Maybe he would be more so if he were one of those caught, but miraculously none of the Sohma boys had been in that group.

"You mean he acts like he does on purpose the rest of the time?" one of his teachers asked out loud.

"At this time, I would like to offer you a proposal. Let us offer a hand of rescue to these wayward youths…." Ayame said in a serious tone, his manner still and his voice controlled.

_Wait, that's not what I wrote for him to say! _Shigure noticed Ayame had strayed from the speech he had written and even gotten the snake to rehearse for the meeting. He was supposed to ask for leniency for the misguided boys and perhaps counseling rather than punishment that would go on their permanent records for following what were after all natural urges.

_Where is he going with this_? Hatori wondered, getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The sound of Ayame slapping his hands flat upon the table pulled all eyes toward him. "From now on they may direct their desire toward me!"

_I can't believe he said that! He is saying this stuff, since we are all boys, parents and teachers will have nothing to fear…I am prepared to receive!… THIS IS GREAT HAHAHAHAHAHA_! Shigure somehow managed not to laugh out loud even though he was rolling on the floor internally.

Oh_… My… God!! He did NOT just say that_! Hatori's jaw dropped. He got up and helped to drag the snake away even as he still spewed nonsense out of his mouth.

"Don't worry despite how this looks I know what I am doing."

000ooo000

_Shit, Ayame, you knew what you were doing all right… _Hatori thought as he sat, holding his head. It always gave him a headache, pushing his talent and hypnotic skills to the limit on a room full of people, and he was glad it didn't happen often. He was really pissed at Ayame for using him like that. He had already said he wouldn't help the boys and they could face their punishment like anyone else could but he couldn't leave it alone, oh no… he had to go and make that completely outrageous speech, offering to satisfy the sexual urges of the entire school in front of all of those parents and faculty, knowing full well that it left Hatori with no other choice but to erase their memories. Otherwise, when Akito heard about what he had said, who knew what kind of trouble that would cause. As it was, if Akito ever found out there would be hell to pay for using his abilities without permission, but surely it was the lesser of two possible evils.

000ooo000

Ayame saw a flash of blinding light behind his eyes, and felt intense pressure in his head like it was being overstuffed with something soft and fluffy until it was about to burst. He stubbornly refused to be distracted. He was not going to forget. He held onto the thoughts and images he held most dear with all he had, somehow he knew that if he concentrated on escaping the pain, the memories would be gone, and he couldn't have that. He embraced the pain, allowing it to roll through him unchecked. He felt his body tremble from the strain as he pitched forward out of the worn leather chair he was sitting in, landing on his hands and knees. His hair curtained his face and he shook with the pain and effort, a sickening twist of his stomach, emptying his dinner onto the tatami mat beneath him. He still refused to let go. He managed to look up through tears blurring his vision and saw Hatori was not fairing any better than he was. The dragon looked pale and tense and a thin trickle of blood was running from his nose. That shocked Ayame. Was this somehow harming the one person he loved the most? He couldn't endanger Hatori's health like that, so he ceased fighting the light. Instead, he changed tactics, concentrating on memories he could do without, all of the disappointments in his life, his own insecurities, and even a few valuable common sense lessons went on the butchering block of his mind, until he could think of nothing else to give without losing the most precious memories he had. At last the pain dimmed and the world went dark_._

Hatori stood in the doorway to Ayame's bedroom, he was dead tired but felt he had to clean the snake up and help him into his own bed. He leaned against the doorframe, his eyes drinking in the sight of his lover, now ex-lover. With his peaceful face and long silver hair cascading upon the pillow, he resembled a magical creature from some old fairy tale. Unfortunately a simple kiss wouldn't be enough to bring a happy ending to them this time. The salty wet trail of tears, that he had finally let himself shed, glistened on his cheeks as he turned to leave. It was done. He didn't understand why or how this was supposed to make anything better, but he had to do as Akito wanted. With a broken sigh, he lit a cigarette just as Shigure came running in.

The dog panted breathlessly, his eyes wide. "You didn't!" he said in disbelief. "Oh, Hari," he groaned when he realized that it had already taken place. There was no changing it now, the fight was over. The curse had claimed another victim. Shigure put an arm around his friend to console him.

"Aagh! My head hurts," Aya said weakly, raising a hand to his forehead. "Tori?" he hissed in pain "Where are you?"

Hatori was instantly at his side "How are you feeling?" he asked gruffly, holding back his tears, concentrating on the cover story he was ready to use just as he was trained.

"Ayame, do you feel better? I think you fainted or something…" Shigure trailed off, looking to Hatori for direction in what to tell his best friend.

"Yes, I must have fainted and hit my head, ooow it hurts!" Ayame whined weakly.

"Just rest for a while," Hatori told him, "I will come check on you later."

"Thanks, Tori," Ayame murmured. "I think you're right; I need to rest…"

"I will walk you home, Hari," Shigure offered as the two left the room.

Ayame lay quietly concentrating on his breathing, and keeping his stomach from heaving again. When he felt better, he would decide if it was better to tell Hatori it didn't work or not. Remembering the look burning in Akito's eyes when he learned how Ayame had manipulated the dragon made him shudder; maybe he wouldn't tell anyone for Hatori's sake.

000ooo000

"When Tori told me how soon he would be leaving us for school, I got really depressed, that's all. Things just won't be the same here without him," Ayame said, explaining his unusually quiet demeanor over the last few days. He was visiting with Hatori and Shigure at the main house. In a few more days he wouldn't have another chance to tell Hatori. He would not be able to let him know that he didn't forget about any of it, him, their love for each other, and their hopes and dreams. He had tried to give him little hints but Hatori hadn't caught on so far. He didn't piece it together that Ayame was still doing whatever the he told him to without argument or question, but he hoped eventually it would dawn on the dragon cursed that the other boy was still honoring the agreement he was supposed to have forgotten.

"Well, I better get going," Ayame said with a sigh, grabbing his school jacket, and putting it on as he headed out.

"Hold on; I'll walk you out," Shigure offered, joining him.

"Ayame, wait," Hatori said quietly and Ayame naturally froze in his tracks. "I will walk with you too," he said, joining them. As they crossed the courtyard something tugged at Ayame's sleeve, he looked down into a pair of large violet eyes. _He's definitely a Sohma_… Ayame thought to himself, not quite placing the face of the child at the moment. _Ah well, no matter_, he thought as he pulled away, his own thoughts still torn between telling Hatori everything and keeping silent to protect him.

"Aya, wasn't that a bit rude the way you just brushed him off?" Shigure asked puzzled as he watched the child wander back toward the main house.

"Wha? Oh, the child back there, who was he anyway?" Ayame asked, still not quite placing the face.

"Ayame, that was Yuki," Hatori said, looking a little alarmed.

"Yuki who?" Ayame asked, truly puzzled about why this child would be of any importance to him.

**The end**

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

AN: Hatori's Song was my first fanfic, I couldn't resist including the little ditty here.

Wow I finally finished it. I was so scared that people won't like the ending that it took a while to get up the nerve to finish typing it out. I have had such a wonderful time getting all of the reviews and friendly feedback for this story it is kind of sad to end it too, but I don't want to drag it out without a plot related reason so… tah dah its done.

Special thanks to DracoDormiens7 for reviewing on the last chapter and being a solid and delightful supporter through this entire story for me.

Cookies and brownies to all of my readers and reviewers.

I want to especially thank my beta kira for helping me so much with this chapter as well as for all of her invaluable help with this story and the other stories I have been working on. cough YuuriAndWolfram'sExcelentAdventure cough. There may be one more chapter put up here as an omake piece if it turns out the way I want it to other than that as the pig says _that's all folks._


End file.
